Emancipation
by jonathan.blitz
Summary: Want to know what happened between The Soul Key and Rough Beasts of Empire? This is the first in a number of stories to fill that gap. Vic is out expanding his world whilst Taran'atar continues home and Dax must make a major decision about her future. Based partly on the screenplays by lvsxy808 at AdAstra.
1. Chapter 1 - Out and About

Vic Fontaine was standing back stage in his usual evening dress, patting down his jacket as he listened to the cacophony of sounds coming from the other side of the curtain. He heard the normal hustle and bustle of the crowd and smelled the fragrance of the food and drink being served as it wafted its way back stage. It seemed to be just another ordinary day at Vic's Lounge.

The band members were tuning up their instruments as Vic was making his last adjustments to his clothes. _This is a class joint and I have to look the part, _he thought. He had a final look in a mirror and made an adjustment to his bow-tie. Satisfied, he took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage.

The crowd applauded and there were even some wolf-whistles. Vic looked around forlornly. From what he could see, the lounge was only partly full. _Amazing how much noise a small number of people can make, _he thought as he prepared for his first song.

The vast majority of the few guests present were just holographic characters. The rest of the crowd - if 30 or so people count as a crowd - were non-commissioned Starfleet crew-persons.

_Crew-persons, _thought Vic. _What a funny phrase._

Vic got the distinct impression that they were there simply because they had nothing better to do with their time. One would definitely not describe them as the heart and soul of the party. He was obviously bottom of the list of "Things To Do Before You Die", if he was even in it at all.

Vic knew that he could simply conjure up some more guests just by asking the computer. However, he preferred to keep things as real as possible.

_If people don't want to come then that's their loss, _he thought, not even convincing himself.

Vic fidgeted with his hands as he continued to look around. He saw that the tables further away from the stage were empty with chairs pushed in. They had obviously not been used and, if recent times were anything to go by, they would remain so.

Behind the bar, the bartenders were standing chatting between them rather than serving. There was simply no one to serve.

There were only two waitresses on duty tonight and they were hardly over-worked.

They were, of course, dressed in the "traditional" wear for waitresses in Vegas. Super-short flayed skirts that left nothing to the imagination and tops that were minimal in size. All-in-all, they were designed to attract as many men as they could. The more men that came to the club, the more they spent their money. That's what Vegas was all about.

Vic walked out to centre stage and picked up his mic from the stand. He then turned to the bank leader and gave him the signal without too much enthusiasm.

The band struck up and Vic launched into the Irving Berlin classic, "Steppin' Out With My Baby."

_If I seem to scintillate_

_It's because I've got a date_

_A date with a package of_

_The good things that come with love_

_You don't have to ask me_

_I won't waste your time_

_But if you should ask me_

_Why I feel sublime..._

Vic looked around at the small crowd. The seemed to be mostly enjoying the show but Vic didn't see their faces light up like they used to. Even the holographic characters didn't seem to be overly enjoying themselves.

Amongst the few _real_ people was Vulcan security non-com Sevak. Vic had heard some of the other Starfleet crew talking about trying to persuade some of the emotionless Vulcans to come to the show. He noticed that Sevak was observing both the crowd and him with detached and emotionless curiosity. In other words, he was behaving like a Vulcan.

Vic stepped down off the stage and wandered through the tables while continuing to sing. He performed his usual pirouettes as he danced and spun his way between tables and flirted with the ladies.

He spun his way past a young couple who seemed to be far more interested in their drinks and in each other than they were in him. The young man was nursing a drink and appeared to be trying to pluck up enough courage to ask the girl something. He gave Vic a look that clearly indicated that he should move off.

Vic noticed that Sevak seemed to be looking closely at his back as he made his way around the room. From what Vic could see, it seemed that Sevak was missing the whole point and seemed to be looking at him as if he was expecting him to spout a tail or something.

Meanwhile, Vic made his way back up onto the stage, as the band built up to the conclusion. He finished the song and, even before the music had died down, Sevak turned and left.

Vic accepted the polite applause as he noticed Sevak leave.

A sad, disappointed expression crossed Vic's face. _Another dissatisfied customer_,he thought. _Maybe I should consider excluding Vulcans from his club in the future. It's not as if they were the life and soul of the party._

He tried to smile to his audience but it was very obviously a fake one. His heart simply wasn't into it. He gave the impression he would rather be anywhere else but here.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "Thank you, thank you. But I'm afraid it's time for me to say goodnight."

Some of the audience politely moaned but Vic knew that it had not been one of his best shows, by a long shot. In fact, it had been a long time since he had had a performance that he was generally proud of. Things just weren't what they used to be.

"Hey," he said. "Didn't you hear the song? I've got a big night planned tonight!"

He winked playfully and the audience chuckled in response.

"But please, enjoy the rest of your evening. And don't forget to kiss your loved ones goodnight."

Vic returned his mic to its stand and then stepped of the stage and into the wings to the sound of a final round of applause.

In the wings Ginger, the cocktail girl, was standing with a glass of champagne. She handed the drink to Vic who accepted it with a smile. While he sipped the drink, Ginger lightly dabbed his brow with a cloth she was holding.

"Thank you," he replied. There was a definite sad tone to his voice that Ginger did not appear to notice

"Great show tonight, Vic."

"Eh, it was okay," he replied with a total lack of enthusiasm. "Kind of a thin crowd, though. I guess people had better things to do," he said. He had to fight very hard not to add the word 'again'.

"Better than you?" asked Ginger. "Ain't no such thing, Vic honey."

"That would be more convincing if you weren't programmed to say it," replied Vic without thinking.

A confused look passed over Ginger's face and Vic took pity. It was difficult being the only self-aware hologram in the club. Sometimes he wished he was as oblivious to his nature as the rest of the characters were. _Would that make the current situation easier or more difficult to accept?_ Vic wondered. _Surely it couldn't be any worse._

At the moment he seemed to be living the worst of both worlds rather than the best._ Maybe there is some truth in the saying '_Ignorance is bliss' thought Vic.

"I appreciate the effort. Honestly I do," he said with a smile.

"Now go on," he continued. "I know you got a good night of your own all planned out. I saw you and Bobby swapping googly eyes all through the show. Poor sap could barely keep his drumming straight. Run off now and have a good time."

Ginger giggled bashfully.

"What about you?" she asked

"Doesn't anybody listen? I keep saying I got a big night planned."

"Well, okay. 'Night, Vic."

"'Night, Ginger."

Ginger moved away and Vic took a moment to straighten himself and stepped back out into the main lounge room.

The crowd had thinned even further, with most of the guests having moved on at the end of the night. The waitresses were cleaning up empty glasses, wiping down tables and there was a definite air of closing down for the night. Some of the chairs were already stacked on the tables ready for the cleaners to do their job.

Vic weaved slowly through the club, nodding politely at the lounge's employees and the last remaining guests. Eventually, he reached the entry passage, the small anteroom that leads off the holosuite and into the station.

He couldn't help but smile. Each time he reached that passage it brought back memories of when Frankie Eyes had taken over the lounge. Seeing him led off by a couple of Carl Zeemo's henchmen was still one of the highlights of his time as a performer.

Being hidden from view, he took the opportunity to "change" into something more appropriate for the evening out. Being a sentient hologram had its advantages too. Just wish for different clothes and it happened. He generally preferred to change the "normal" way and had plenty of outfits in his room. However, sometimes he liked to "cheat" in order to save time.

Vic looked down at himself and was pleased with what he saw. His casual, but smart look would help him blend into the crowd. He would have stood out like a sore thumb had he remained in his evening suit.

After his change of clothes, Vic paused. He intertwined his fingers and stretched out his arms turning the backs of his hands towards himself. After untwining his fingers he put his arms behind his back and again intertwined his fingers and repeated his stretching exercise. Holding a mic all evening tended to cause his muscles to tense up and a bit of a stretch always helped to release them.

Satisfied that he was limber, Vic took a deep breath and said "Computer, exit". The wall in front of him disappeared and he saw doors open with a barely audible hiss.

Vic stood there and looked out of the holosuite doors and onto the upper corridor of Quark's bar. The distant sound of drinks clinking and dabo-players cheering came to him.

Then, with a small smile, Vic walked out of the holosuite.

Pulling himself up straight Vic walked along the upper corridor towards the spiral staircases, passing a few station residents sitting at tables who smiled and raised their glasses to him. A few of them he recognised from their visits to his club but mostly they were strangers who he was vaguely familiar with from his past sorties out of the holosuite.

He walked down the spiral staircase, passing more civilians and station crew on the way. Upon reaching the main floor of Quark's bar, Vic paused for a moment to look out over the crowd. It was also late in the night here but the place was still busy. Quark would definitely be in a good mood. Over at the dabo table, Treir was working the crowd with her usual pizzazz and the gamblers were falling over themselves to adore her. Vic smirked at the sight. Girls and money - some things never change.

Quark sidled over to Vic and put his arm around him.

"Vic, my man," he said. "Word has it I missed another spectacular show. I could swear I saw Sevak almost crack a smile."

_Well, at least he isn't programmed to say that_ thought Vic though he was still not convinced. After all, Quark was nothing if not a businessman and, in business, flattery got you everywhere.

"There's only so much I can do, Quark," said Vic. "I ain't a miracle worker."

"Your usual table's ready and waiting for you."

"Thanks, Quark," replied Vic. "You're a gentleman and a scholar."

"Tell that to Ro," replied Quark wryly.

Quark left Vic to his thoughts and headed back to his bar while Vic headed out into the promenade.

The promenade featured its usual mix of crew members, civilians and visiting aliens ambling around and seeing the sights. Looking up to the upper walkway he could see a few Bajorans looking out of the station window in the direction of the wormhole, hoping to get a glimpse of the Celestial Temple, as they called it.

He continued his stroll along the promenade and walked past a Bolian mother with her two young children and one jumja stick between them. As he passed them he couldn't help overhearing the children arguing.

"It's not fair. She's had more of it than I have!" complained the boy.

"Haven't!" protested his sister.

"Have so!" replied her brother pulling on his mother's black shirt.

"Enough you two," their mother said, clearly exasperated. "If you can't share it properly then maybe I will just eat it myself."

_Oh, the fun of being young_ , thought Vic with a small smile as he continued his scroll.

Huddled up on a seat were the Gallamite Boday and the Betazoid civilian Garina Pordany. This was a couple he had seen many times and had watched their relationship blossom from friends to lovers over the past few months.

Vic found it disconcerting that he could see Boday's brain but on a space station with such diversity of life you have to get used to anything and everything. One thing he always chuckled at was the fact that his partner could see his brain AND read his emotions. No secrets here.

The doors to the station's shrine opened and Bajorans began to file out, a low-level prylar at the doorway seeing them out. Amongst the crowd were Major Cenn and Captain Kira. Kira spotted Vic and waved warmly before moving on, chatting with other Bajorans. Kira seemed to be a new person now that her attainting had been reversed.

Vic moved off in the direction of the Security Office, looking through the glass doors as he passed. He saw Ro at her desk busy working, alone as usual. She was obviously still suffering a lot from what happened to her both physically and mentally. However, she didn't seem to want anyone's sympathy so he let her be.

_She'll ask for help when she is ready. You can't help someone who doesn't think they need it_ , thought Vic.

He reached the next spiral staircase and climbed up to the second level.

Emerging onto the second level, near the upper entrance to Quark's bar, he found Quark himself just laying out a drink for him at a small table on the Promenade.

"Vodka and orange, on the rocks, just how you like it," said Quark as he set down the drink. "Destitution knows what you see in the stuff. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a nice refreshing Sluggo Cola?"

Vic smiled at Quark. "I think you know the answer to that one, pallie."

With a roll of the eyes, Quark headed back into the bar while Vic took the seat at the table, picked up the drink and took a slow sip. He sat there for a few minutes and then sighed and looked up and out of the window, out onto the star-speckled blackness of space. The contrast between his 1960s club and this 24th century space station was so amazing that it still made him stare in amazement, even after all this time. Cradling his glass in his hands, he stood up and walked over to one of the viewports.

Vic stood there looking out at the starscape and thinking about the night ahead and what he had planned.

_Big night_ .


	2. Chapter 2 - Death and Destruction

Somewhere deep inside the Gamma Quadrant floated a spaceship. Adrift, unpowered and apparently dead, the ship's hull showed considerable damage. The ship appeared to have been involved in a major battle. Nearby, was a second ship. Was this the inflictor of the damage? That seemed to be the only logical conclusion. The state of the two ships seemed to clearly indicate who had been victorious

However, there was much debris floating around. Far too much. The damage to "losing" ship did not seem to be to be enough to account for all that debris and the damage to the other ship was minimal.

_A disaster zone_ . Those were the first words that would pop into mind of anyone who would somehow happen upon the bridge of the _Even Odds_.

Nothing seemed to be in one piece. Large parts of the ceiling had collapsed, as had many of the wall panels. There was not a single screen intact and there seemed to be wires strewn everywhere. The only part of the bridge that seemed to be intact, for some reason, was the captain's chair though even that had fallen over.

Every few seconds there was the unmistakable sound of sparks from some open circuit. Aside from that, there was not a sound. The bridge seemed sounded as dead as it looked.

Pain, disorientation and more pain. That all he could feel. His body felt like it had been hit by a stampede of giant goolabeasts. His mind felt blank and numb and he could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness. Where was he? What had happened?

Dez lay there for a time while his body adjusted to the situation and his mind tried to work out exactly what was going on. All he knew was that he was buried under something and could barely move. He tried to look around but couldn't even turn his head. He had somehow ended up on his back with bits of rubble pinning down his legs and torso.

Slowly, very slowly, his mind cleared and he tried to remember what had happened. Knowing that panicking would get him nowhere he took a couples deep breaths in order to help his mind clear.

Now that he was settled and calm it all started to come back to him. He had been on the bridge. That much he was sure about because he had been sitting in his seat.

They had been stationary, effecting small repairs after their last job, when they were attacked. He couldn't remember who the attackers were or why they were attacked but that didn't matter; it was irrelevant to his current situation. The only thing he knew for sure was that they had come out of nowhere and started firing without warning. The crew didn't even have a chance to react. Even if they had, they were so greatly out-gunned that it wouldn't have made any difference. The fight was over almost before it started.

Slowly recovering his wits, he remembered being thrown from his seat when the first bolt hit. By the time he had stood up to give orders they had been hit again. After that, everything seemed to be a blank and the next thing he knew he was waking up in the position he was in now.

His hands had been covering his face so presumably he had raised them to protect himself when the ceiling collapsed. He had no memory of that at all.

_Well, no point just laying here and feeling sorry for myself, _he thought._ I have to get out and see what the situation is with the ship. _

He managed to move his hands and he noticed that there was a massive beam just to the left of his head. A few millimetres to the side and he would have been dead.

He knew that he had to get out of there fast so he started to start digging up with his hands. There was always the danger of the rubble collapsing on him but staying down there was not an option. After much effort, he managed to move some of the rubble that was on his torso and, by a bit of wiggling back and forth, he managed to free his legs as well. Eventually he managed to open up a space large enough for him to flip over. Now he could dig forward rather than up. It might be a bit extra to dig but there was less danger of something falling on him.

Nevertheless, every movement resulted in bits of ceiling tiles raining down on him. Luckily, none of them was big enough to cause any further injury.

Even after ten minutes of digging he still couldn't see any light and he realised that getting out from there was going to be far more difficult than he had expected. Of course, he might be closer to the end than he thought. The lack of light could just mean that the illumination on the bridge was out. Nevertheless he would have expected to have seen some sort of glow from the open circuits he could hear crackling in the background.

That was another thing he had to be careful of. Touching an open conduit could be fatal or, at the very least, very painful. He was in a bad enough shape as it was and didn't want to make it any worse.

After a many more painful minutes of digging he finally managed to find a way out into the open area of the bridge. Slowly, he crawled out from under the wreckage and then collapsed on the deck. He lay there for a few minutes trying to get his breath back and to recover from the exertion. _I really need to get more exercise_, he thought to himself as he rested.

He looked himself over to try and judge how bad his situation was. He saw that he had cuts in multiple places with his shirt almost completely torn away. His trousers didn't seem to have fared much better and he only had one shoe. Otherwise, he seemed to be in good condition considering what had happened. The only downside was that his right ankle hurt.

Dez sat up and took a quick look around the bridge and saw that it had not fared well at all. He was not surprised.

_What a total mess_ , he thought to himself. _Is anything left at all_?

Were this not his own ship, Dez would have considered it as a wreck in space and "fair pickings" for a smuggler and "procurer" such as himself.

Then another thought struck him! What about the crew? Was he the only one to survive? He listened carefully but could not hear a sound besides the sparking of open circuits.

_This isn't right_ , he thought. _As captain, I am the one who is supposed to 'go down with the ship', not the other crew members_.

No captain is happy to lose his ship, to say the least, but that is nothing compared to the possibility of losing even one member of the crew. Even more so with someone you are really close to.

"Facity! Talk to me!" he called out. He knew that it was wrong to feel different about one crew member than another. As members of the crew they all had the same standing. However, it was only natural to worry more about someone with whom you had a close, personal relationship.

Again he called out. "Anyone! Someone! Answer me."

Now he was getting seriously worried. _Could I really be the only one alive_? he thought. He had to start hunting. Maybe there were survivors buried under rubble like he was.

He attempted to stand only to collapse into a screaming heap. _A broken ankle - that's all I need_, he thought to himself.

He crawled forward over the broken panels, taking care to avoid sparking cables. Ahead of him, Dez saw a green furry leg poking out from under another pile of wreckage and rushed, if crawling quickly counts as rushing, towards it. Dragging pieces of singed metal out of the way, he uncovered the body of Pif, the dog-like Aarruri alien. Dez shook Pif, trying to wake him but there was no reaction. With trepidation, Dez reached up to Pif's furry neck and sighed with relief when he found a pulse. Pif didn't look seriously injured though he might have some sort of internal injury.

Across the bridge, by the rear wall filled with spluttering cracked screens, Dez heard muffled moans and grunts and immediately headed in that direction. As he approached, Facity- the Wadi first officer - dragged herself up from the floor to a sitting position. She looked down and saw that her skimpy outfit was badly torn and quickly covered herself up. _No reason to give Dez a cheap thrill_. She put her hand up to her head and found she had quite a bump. Other than that everything seemed to be whole and in the right place.

"Wha…. what happened?" she asked, still shaking from shock.

"Facity! You're all right!" exclaimed Dez - trying, totally unsuccessfully, to hide his smile of relief.

"Well, that depends on your definition of all right."

Facity looked around the devastated bridge with great trepidation. She could clearly see the look of worry on Dez's face.

"How about everyone else?" she asked, as she looked around at the bridge. "Are we the only ones to survive?"

"So far I've only found Pif," replied Dez. "He's down, but alive."

"What about the others? Neane? Coamis? Srral?"

"I don't know but don't worry," replied Dez. "You stay there; I'll keep searching"

"I'm coming with you," replied Facity, quickly adding "No arguments!" before Dez could even reply.

Upon reaching the other side of the bridge, Facity found someone face-down. Covering half the body was one of the ceiling panels and it was obvious that the screen at that station had exploded most probably causing massive plasma burns to whoever was manning the station. It did not bode well.

Facity knew who had been there and, with trepidation, she turned over the body to confirm her worst fears. It was Neane, a Labrai female who had joined their crew only recently. Her exact past was not clear and she seemed to have a lot of worries on her mind. She hadn't offered up and information and no one asked. If she had wanted to share she would have done so. As far as the crew was concerned she was an extra pair of hands and, as such, was always welcome.

Her face was totally disfigured from burns. There was no memory of her shining orange face and deep-blue eyes. All that remained was a charred look. Her eyes seemed to be looking into space and asking "How could this happen to me?"

Facity grimaced and barely managed to avoid vomiting at the smell and sight. She has seen death before but you never get used to it.

"I hope you managed to find in death the peace that eluded you in life," Facity whispered with tears in her eyes and then proceeded to close Neane's eyes.

A crackling, distorted, synthetic voice issued from a small speaker located somewhere in the room. Dez looked around to see where it was coming from and found that it was coming from his chair - or what was left of it.

"_Captain Dez... Facity... are you there?" _said the dismembered voice.

"Srral! Yes, we're here! Are you okay?" replied Facity, beaming with delight.

"_Affirmative. Well, mostly_."

Dez joined the conversation. "How bad is it?"

"_Much of the ship is heavily damaged. I was only able to find this one system intact enough for me to communicate with you."_

"How about the crew? Any signs of them?" inquired Facity.

"_Negative. Internal sensors appear to be disabled."_

"Yeah," replied Dez as he looked around the bridge. "I'm not surprised."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang that caused Facity and Dez to jump back in shock. A hatch burst open in the deck and Brad, the giant female Dosi crew member, appeared. She squeezed through the tight space, hauling a cloth bag through the hatch after her.

"Gee Brad," said Dez, "You scared the life out of me!"

"Yeah, well at least we have a life to be scared out of" replied Brad with a wry smile.

Brad looked around the ruined bridge.

"What a mess! How did ANY of us survive? I was sure our number was up."

"To be honest," replied Dez "I have no idea. We should all be dead. Did you come across anyone else?"

"Only Glessin and he is a mess," replied Brad. "He was curled up in a ball and talking to himself. Did you find anyone else?"

"Well, there's the two of us plus Pif who is unconscious," replied Dez.

"Still, I supposed we should be happy that any of us survived," said Facity.

"You saw who was attacking us - right?" asked Brad. "They are not the sort to break off an attack before the job is done".

"_I think I may have an answer_."

"Go ahead Srral," said Dez.

"Well, in the last few moments before external sensors were lost, they registered more incoming ships. I assumed they were coming to join the attack on us, but instead they fired on our attackers. In the ensuing fight between them, we appear to have been forgotten."

"Well, I have never been so pleased to be ignored!" quipped Dez.

"Are they still there?"

"Affirmative"

Brad dug into her bag and pulled out a random collection of phasers. She handed one to Facity and another to Dez.

"I brought weapons, just in case somebody decides to try boarding us."

"Good idea," replied Dez. "Can you fetch Glessin? Pif needs medical attention."

"I'm not sure he is going to be much help. I think the poor guy's gone crazy," replied Brad.

"He is NOT crazy!" protested Facity.

Their argument was interrupted by Srral.

_Detecting incoming transporter signal._

"Weapons," shouted Dez. "Take cover!"

Facity and Brad rushed to hide behind pieces of equipment leaving Dez, who was unable to move, stranded in the middle of the bridge.

They watched as someone slowly materialised on the bridge. As the materialisation continued they could make out the scaly face and the mini-horns sticking out of from the chin and up the two sides of the head. As transport completed, depositing their visitor on the bridge, Dez, Facity and Brad stared in horror at their "visitor".


	3. Chapter 3 - Information and Deduction

Quark was looking around his bar extremely happy.

The bar was full and that was always good. The fact that it was full of people of many different races made it even better. Different races meant different tastes and different tastes meant new ways to make profit.

Best of all was the fact that there were a lot of new faces. New people tended to want to sample exotic tastes. Things that they could not get back on their home world and have never sampled before. They also tended to not know what the correct price should be and were willing to pay over-the-odds prices just to be able to brag about what they had sampled.

The fact that there was more than a smattering of people there was even more heartening. Although the Dominion war had been over for some time now, people were only just getting used to peace again. Quark knew his Rules of Acquisition as well as, and maybe better than, most Ferengii. Rules 34 and 35 "War is good for business" and "Peace is good for business" are both true but there should be another rule, "When peace breaks out money dries up." People have no need to drown their sorrows anymore but are not quite ready to celebrate. Too many bad memories. However, that time had now passed and things were returning to normal - if there was such a thing as normal at Quark's.

Add to that the fact that he no longer had that pesky Jem'Hadar there scaring off his customers and it was getting to the point where he would have to think about expanding the bar. And then, of course, there was the reassuring form of Morn sitting at the end of the bar. People would complain about Morn's incessant chatter and yet, when he wasn't there profits seemed to drop. It was almost as if part of the bar was missing.

Quark continued looking around, trying to spot anyone or anything that could help him make more profit. He spotted a couple of members of some race he had never seen before. He was sure he knew every race that came through the station but these were definitely different. They were very unusual looking with half their face white and the other half black. Quark vaguely remembered something about a race like that but he couldn't place a finger on it. The weirdest thing was that their colours were switched. One was white on the right and black on the left whilst the other one was the other way around.

"_I guess one must be the male and one the female_," thought Quark.

If that was true then they were definitely not mammalian or very unusual ones if they were.

_Going to have to check up on those two_ , thought Quark. _Rule of Acquisition no 321: 'The more you know about your customers the more profitable they are'_.

He looked towards the Dabo tables and was pleased to see a very big crowd and not too many winners. He had to admit that Tereir's idea to hire Hetik had turned out to be a massive success, though he would never admit it to her. _She would probably ask for a pay rise or even a percentage of the profits_ thought Quark with a shudder.

Hetik had orders to make sure that someone does win once in a while. There's nothing like a winner to attract new players. Quark looked upon it as an investment.

Hetik tended to attract young ladies to the table and he then flirted with them. This resulted in the ladies' partners getting jealous. The "aggrieved" partner would then come to the table just to prove he was man enough and would spend a lot of money to prove it.

Of course, the funniest part of it all was that Hetik actually preferred men so he was no real threat.

_No need to tell anyone though_ , thought Quark. _This way everyone is happy - especially me_.

Then, there were the upcoming elections for the new Kai. He was, as usual, making a killing on his betting pool. The withdrawal of the virtually guaranteed winner Vedek Yevir had had two great results.

Firstly, the race was much more open which always meant more betting. People tended not to bet when the result was a forgone conclusion. The odds on the favourite were too short and the outsider was so unlikely to win that people saw a bet on him as a total waste of money.

Secondly, anyone who had bet on Yevir lost their money. There had been some complaints but Quark pointed to the _very_ small print which clearly stated _No bets returned under any circumstances_.

He still fondly remembered Kira's reaction to the betting pool when she took over the running of the station. She had come storming into his bar annoyed about the existence of the pool.

"As of this moment, betting pools of any kind are illegal on this station. I catch someone placing a bet, I put you in a holding cell for fifteen days. Is that clear?"

But in the end, his words to Morn on that day had proved to be prophetic: "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

With the televised debate due soon, the betting had increased. He even had bets on who will win the debate, who will lose their cool first and if one of them will walk off in disgust. However, the most popular secondary bet was if and when Kira would be mentioned and by whom.

When it comes to politics, people will bet on anything and everything.

Amongst the more familiar faces in and around the bar, Quark saw Kira and Vaughn sitting together. Kira was well into her meal but Vaughn had yet to order. He had sent a waiter over a number of times but Vaughn seemed to be more interested in chatting with Kira than he was in eating. Kira was staring right at Quark. She had tried to stop his betting pool but, now that his bar was officially part of Ferenginar, there was nothing she could do.

The only sour note was that Kira had refused his request to use the promenade for a post-election party.

"You are free to do what you wish in your 'Embassy'," she had told him. "But any revellers spilling out into the promenade will be arrested. Understood?"

With two weeks or so to go to the election he had decided to go ahead with his plans anyway and hope for a change of heart.

All-in-all, it was a good time to be Quark.

"FOUR ADMIRALS?!"

As everyone looked around to see where the exclamation came from, Kira cowered in her seat, hoping forlornly, that no one would realise it was her.

"Four admirals?" she repeated sheepishly. "Why would we need four admirals?"

"Well," replied Vaughn. "Apparently these are special circumstances."

"Special circumstances," scoffed Kira. "Ummm - let me see. You mean special in the fact that we are dealing with a world that was recently occupied or special in the fact that we are waging a massive interstellar war?

"Oh wait, that already past history. No world to rescue and no war to fight so NOW they decide to visit."

"Calm down Kira," replied Vaughn.

"Calm down? You tell me, where were they all when we needed them? We didn't see them here during the war."

Vaughn just smiled at her.

"Really? Honestly? Would you have wanted them here? The last thing you need during a war is having admirals hanging around looking over your shoulder."

Kira sat back in her seat and sipped her drink. She carefully considered what Vaughn had just said and had to admit to herself that he was right. Kira leaned forward on her seat setting her cup back down on the table in front of her, still nursing it in both hands.

"Okay, I suppose you're right," she replied with a sigh. "So, what _have_ we done to be honoured by the visit of four admirals?"

"Well, it's not so much what we have done," replied Vaughn. "It's more like a routine review".

"All right," replied Kira, leaning back in her seat. "What are they coming to review?"

"Well... you, us, the station, Bajor, some of our recent missions and, uhm, misadventures. The lieutenant I spoke with wasn't completely forthcoming, but based on experience, and knowing most of the admirals involved, I can make some educated guesses."

"I have a nasty feeling you are going to make my day complete by telling me that Admiral Akaar is one of them" said Kira.

"How DID you guess?" replied Vaughn with a fiendish smile. Kira could see that Vaughn was definitely enjoying this. "I think he loves you so much he can't stay away."

He could barely hide his smirk.

"Very funny," replied Kira who was obviously not at all amused. "The guy made me feel like I was under interrogation just by saying hello. So what are they all going to be reviewing?"

"Well, since Akaar was so closely involved in the decision to accept Bajor into the Federation, it falls to him to review the current status."

"So he's coming to check on the natives to see if they are behaving themselves is he?" asked Kira, mockingly "If he is nice, we promise not to offer him up as a sacrifice to our prophets."

Vaughn's stared at her clearly indicating that he really didn't think it was funny and was starting to get annoyed. She may be his senior officer but his massive seniority in age and experience gave him a special standing. He could easily lecture her and talk to her in ways that other first-officers would not dare.

"Nerys enough," he replied forcefully, intentionally using her given name so as to emphasise the fact he was talking to her as an equal - if not more than that. "We are meant to be professionals here not a group of teenagers who are upset because their teacher is checking in on them!"

He waited for her to calm down and then continued.

"There's simply no need to be so cynical. He's just doing his job. He's coming see how Bajoran society is handling the change. His job is to check how your people are integrating into the larger whole of the Federation and then report back if there are any problems and make recommendations on how we might work together to improve matters if necessary. Thus is standard procedure for any new member of the Federation and Bajor is no exception."

Kira was taken aback by the forcefulness of Vaughn's rebuke but was experienced enough to realise that she probably deserved it.

_Best just to go with the flow and see where it leads_ , she thought.

"Okay. It's just that the guy really gets on my nerves and I'm sure I won't be the only one who will not be pleased to see him."

"I assume, you mean Lieutenant Ro," replied Vaughn. "I know his opinion of her. It's not exactly a secret that he thinks she should be locked up rather than in a Starfleet uniform."

"To be honest," said Kira, "I think the feeling is mutual.

Kira took another sip of her drink.

"Who else is coming?" she asked.

Kira continued to eat her meal whilst Vaughn looked down to his padd.

"Bill Ross. He's in charge of fleet movements and assignment of materiel. So I assume he's coming to assess Deep Space Nine itself. Matters of equipment requisition, maintenance issues, technology upgrades, that sort of thing."

Kira looked up Vaughn and gave him a wry smile. Thinking back to the incident with the Romulan base on Bajor's moon, she said "Maybe I'll invite him to play a game of poker against me".

Vaughn gave Kira a blank stare. He obviously had no idea what she was talking about. "Poker? Why would you want to play against him?"

"Forget it. Long story. Maybe some other time."

Vaughn shrugged and accepted her answer and continued down the list.

"Next is Alynna Nechayev. My former boss. She's the head of Starfleet Intelligence."

Kira failed to notice the slight sound of guilt in his voice.

"I've met her," she replied. "Little blonde no-nonsense woman. Smile like an icicle. I didn't realise she was once your boss."

"It was a long time ago. Feels almost like different lifetime," replied Vaughn, hoping he managed to hide his feelings of guilt.

"She's been here before, you know," said Kira. "She came here once to advise Benjamin on the Maquis situation."

Vaughn bristled at the mention of Sisko's name but Kira didn't seem notice. She had put down her cup and was engrossed in eating her meal and listening to the list of admirals. Besides, the memory of the admiral's visit and Bejamin's time with her brought a smile to Kira's face. It had led to one of his more memorable rants.

"Well, I imagine she'll have some questions for us all about the whole Taran'atar-Iliana-Ghemor-alternate-universe business," said Vaughn.

"She can ask away - I have nothing to hide," mumbled Kira whilst chewing on her food.

"And a note of warning," added Vaughn. "If you think that Akaar doesn't like Ro then wait until you meet Nechayev. Ro was on a mission for Admiral Nechayev when she joined the Marquis."

Vaughn continued looking down his list.

"Finally, is Admiral Marta Batanides. She is the only one I don't know personally."

"And there was I thinking that you knew everyone in Starfleet," replied Kira jokingly.

"Yeah well, when you get to my age you tend to have met almost everyone at some point or another. Anyway, she is in charge of crew assignments etc. 'Humanoid resources' is the official name."

"I hate that name," replied Kira. "I don't think people should be thought of as resources. Besides, I can think of a few crew members who might object to the term 'Humanoid'. Someone like Lieutenant Kesh-u for example.

Kira out down her cutlery and sat back.

"So what does she want with us?" she asked as she downed the last remnants of her drink.

"Well," replied Vaughn. "It's a personnel review. Standard practise after a year in service. Remember you have been a Starfleet captain for a year. She will be looking into your reports, your decisions, even your command style."

Kira nearly choked on her drink and Vaughn was lucky not to get sprayed with raktajino. She looked up and Vaughn could see that she was clearly furious.

"She _what_?"

"Relax," replied Vaughn. "It's no different than what we do with our officers here. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. I support every decision you made."

"Including the one to fire you?" inquired Kira with a smirk.

"Well okay, almost every decision."

"When do they get here? How long will they be staying?" asked Kira.

"They arrive in four days' time. The plan is for them to spend a week here on the station. Akaar will then go down to Bajor to meet with the civilian government."

"And the others?" asked Kira warily.

"From what I understand, Admiral Nechayev is needed elsewhere. Ross and Batanides are planning on hanging around until Akaar comes back from the planet. I think they both want some R and R. Even admirals need it some downtime.

"Besides, I think they want to be here for the Siskos' baby's birthday party. Don't forget that it was Ross who officiated at their wedding."

Whilst Kira and Vaughn were having their conversation Bashir walked into the bar. He looked around to see if there was anyone interesting around. He saw Kira and Vaughn deep in conversation and decided not to interrupt them. Never good to walk in on a conversation of your superior officers. Makes a bad impression and you may hear something you really don't want to hear.

Continuing to look around he failed to find anyone interesting to sit with so he settled down at a table on his own.

"What would you like sir?"

"Just a raktajino, please," replied Bashir with a start. The waiter seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

Not long after Bashir entered. Tenmei wandered in and, after getting herself a drink, she walked up to Bashir's table. Bashir looked at her and could see that she was very tense and was possibility looking for someone to talk to.

"May I join you?" asked Tenmei.

"Of course," replied Bashir. "Plenty of room."

They sat there for a few minutes each one nursing their own drink.

Eventually Bashir broke the silence. "Something on your mind? Want to talk?"

"That obvious am I?" asked Tenmei.

"Not really. Anyway, Agony Uncle Julian is open for service."

Tenmei smiled at him.

"There. I knew you could do that," said Bashir. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about things that happened in the mirror universe. It left me kind of confused even though I didn't actually see them. Does that make sense?"

"Oh believe me, it makes perfect sense. I remember what it was like there. Very confusing."

"But at least you didn't get to kill your other self."

Bashir had read the mission reports and knew exactly what she was talking about. Nevertheless, he decided to let her tell it in her own words.

And with that Tenmei told Bashir all that had happened between her and Taran'atar. She continued to unload her frustration on Bashir by telling him everything she knew. Her father had filled her in on much of what had happened in the mirror universe.

Bashir sat transfixed as she told him all the details and was impressed by her bravery when under Taran'atar's control. Reports tend to be rather dry compared to hearing things first hand from the people involved. They also tended to be missing all sorts of details that are best described orally.

The waiter came to the table with Bashir's raktajino sitting it down in front of him. He held out a padd for Bashir to apply his thumb print and, when he had done so, the waiter turned to Tenmei.

"Something for the lady maybe?"

"No thanks," she replied. "I okay."

As the waiter worked his way back to the bar, Tenmei continued her narrative.

"My father told me that he shot and killed the other version of himself! AND, the other version of me was there at the time," she retold.

"I'm sure he had a good reason," replied Bashir after mulling it over for a few seconds.

"From what he explained to me - he did. But still, to shoot your other self!"

"From what I understood, Captain Sisko felt like shooting MY other self when he visited there," recalled Bashir with a smile.

Tenmei then went on to explain that Taran'atar had switched sides and had effectively saved them.

"That's what I don't understand. What made Taran'atar suddenly switched sides again," said Bashir.

"From what I understand, it was the Intendant's Vulcan servant, L'Haan, who did it."

"What do you mean?" asked Bashir, leaning in closer.

"Dad said that she sort of reached into his mind and did something. A mind-melt or something."

"Mind-meld not melt," corrected Bashir.

"Whatever," replied Tenmei. "Anyway she tried to somehow undo what Iliana had done. Apparently she wasn't immediately successful because he killed her. But it seems that it started a process that eventually led to him freeing himself of the Intendant's control. Sort of like the first little hole in a damn."

"So what you are saying is that L'Haan manipulated Taran'atar's mind to release him from Iliana?" asked Bashir.

"Yes. Although she seemed to have paid for it with her life."

"Wait as sec," said Bashir. "You saying that the Intendant's servant was a Vulcan?"

"Yes. Why is that important?"

"I'm not sure," replied Bashir. "It's just that it wasn't only her. I seem to remember that Worf had a Vulcan with him too. Thinking about it now they seem to be everywhere ...!"

Suddenly, the look Bashir's face changed. He sat back with a shocked look on his face.

"What's the matter?" asked Tenmei.

"I am SO dumb!" replied Bashir. "Why didn't I see this before?"

"See what?"

Bashir face lit up as if he had made some amazing medical breakthrough.

"Don't you see?" he asked, incredulously. "The Vulcans. I completely forgot about their telepathic abilities. Now everything makes sense. It's brilliant."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tenmei

"I talking about Spock's plan. This explains it all."

"Spock's plan? What are you talking about?" asked Tenmei

"I am talking about Spock's plan for the alternate universe, the dismantling of the Empire, the fall of the Republic, the rebellion, everything. It all makes sense now."

"Spock's plan? What's that?" came an interruption.

Bashir and Tenmei looked up and saw Kira and Vaughn on their way past.

"The doctor was about to explain to me the whole of what he calls 'Spock's plan for the mirror universe'. Apparently the Vulcans are the key to it. Though what they are the key to and how, I have no idea," replied Tenmei.

"It's the key to all what has happened since the Terran Empire. It is also the key to how the rebellion is going to succeed," said Bashir.

"I'd be interested to hear this and I'm sure Captain Kira would too," said Vaughn. "Mind if we join you?"

Bashir signalled his approval - only too happy to have a bigger audience.

Tenmei moved round the table ask Kira and Vaughn fetch chairs from an adjacent table.

Bashir went on to explain the whole of Spock's plan as he has managed to deduce.

"So you are telling me this is all planned?" asked Vaughn incredulously.

"Absolutely. Had to be," replied Bashir. "Otherwise none of it makes any sense."

Seeing the look of puzzlement on the others' faces he continued.

"Tell me Sir, have you ever met Ambassador Spock?"

"Yes, actually I have," replied Vaughn.

"Does he strike you as the sort of person to make such a bad miscalculation? To rely on unilateral disarmament. It has been proved to fail - time and time again throughout history."

"Well," suggested Kira, "he could just be less logical than our Spock".

"That's extremely unlikely," replied Bashir. "They still had the same history of violence and logic-development as our Vulcan's had. So it can't be that. Besides, we know from Kirk's report on his visit to the other universe, that the other Spock was also committed to logic. That's how Kirk managed to persuade him that the Terran Empire was doomed in the long term and thus illogical."

"Well, I guess we all just assumed it was due to Vulcan pacifism" interrupted Kira. "After all, they aren't exactly the most aggressive of races."

"That is actually a common misconception of Vulcans_,"_ replied Bashir. "They are actually one of THE most aggressive races in the galaxy. That is the whole reason they developed all this suppression of emotions in the first place. They managed to almost wipe themselves out through war before Surak came along to stop it using a philosophy of communal commitment to reason and logic."

"But still we have never seen that aggression so maybe they have suppressed so much that it no longer exists?" asked Tenmei.

Bashir gave her a wry smile.

"The Vulcans know how to be aggressive when it is logical be so. Just ask an Andorian. They will tell you about their war with Vulcan. They weren't exactly pacifists in our war with the Dominion either."

"So he intentionally set up the Republic in order to let fall? Why would he do that?" asked Kira.

"So as to have the people rise up against the aggressors."

Tenmei looked around at the others and could see that they were as confused as she was.

"You have lost us completely doctor," said Tenmei. "They could just as easily risen up against their own government but never did. Besides, once the Republic existed they were no longer oppressed so why have it fall?"

"Well," replied Bashir. "Just look at the Cardassians. They lived in fear of their rulers for years and nevertheless put up with it. When the Obsidian Order fell, taking the whole military government with it, they had a civilian government for a time.

"Then Cardassia joined the Dominion under Dukat and they went back to a dictatorship. What did the populace do about it?"

"Nothing, I suppose," replied Kira.

"They just accepted it," added Tenmei.

"More than that," replied Bashir. "They welcomed it with open arms. Why was that? I'll tell you why. Because people like things to remain the same. Change scares people."

"Aren't you are forgetting that they did stand up to the Dominion in the end?" asked Vaughn.

"Not at all. When did uprising start? Only when they realised that it wasn't Cardassians that were running the show anymore. They realised that they were occupied and were not willing to put up with that. Do you remember Damar's broadcast?"

"Who doesn't," replied Kira, repeating those famous words she had heard standing there in ops in stunned silence. "' _Instead of the invaders we have become the invaded_. Our allies_ have conquered us without firing a single shot_'"

Bashir was now in full flow and was in the attention he was receiving. Nothing short of a core-breach or a Dominion attack was going to slow him down.

"Exactly! The thing that worried him was that they now felt they were no longer controllers of their own destiny. That's when the uprising started and how they got their freedom.

And now that they have it there is no way they would accept a dictator back under any circumstances. Have you ever asked yourself why?"

Bashir looked around at the blank faces and saw he was not going to get an answer to what was anyway meant to be rhetorical question.

"The point is that there is a massive difference between the democracy now and the one they had earlier," he continued breathlessly. "This one they fought for. It wasn't given to them on a silver platter - so to speak. People will fight to hold on to something they worked hard to achieve. Since the rebellion against the Dominion, they have something they earned. They fought for their freedom and will not now give it up to anyone."

Bashir stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. He took a quick sip of his raktajino and then continued.

"The same applies in the mirror universe. What would have happened if the Republic had remained after Spock's death? A new dictator could have arisen and the people, who are used to being down-trodden, would have put up with it. However, now that they have had to fight for their freedom from an outside oppressor there is no way they will then accept a new one even from within."

"But you said that Vulcans are the key to the puzzle," asked Tenmei.

"Absolutely. Tell me Captain, Commander how many Vulcans did you see when in the alternate universe?"

"One or two maybe," replied Vaughn.

"Really?" asked Bashir. "That's maybe how many you noticed. But how many were actually there? Think harder."

"Now you mention it, there were quite a few of them around. They were very just inconspicuous."

"Actually," said Bashir. "I heard it mentioned that they were taken by the Alliance as servants in all the major houses. Everyone who is anyone has a Vulcan servant. It's a sort of status symbol."

Suddenly it dawned on Vaughn.

"They are sleeper agents for the rebellion!"

"Exactly," replied Bashir, enthusiastically. "There to make sure the rebellion actually succeeds. That's the most brilliant part of the plan. By acting as quiet, pacifists they have managed to get Vulcans into every important house in the alliance.

"Being agents they need to hide and the oldest rule in the book still applies today 'The best place to hide ..."

"... is in plain sight.' Right?" replied Kira with a smile. "See. I learned something from those spy holos you made me take part in."

Bashir laughed. "I knew they would be good for you one day."

"And the rebellion leaders. Do they know about the Vulcans?" asked Tenmei.

"I very much doubt it," replied Bashir. "There would be no purpose in them knowing and the less people that know the safer the secret is."

"Okay," said Vaughn. "So they are agents. But how does that help the rebellion?"

"Good question," replied Bashir, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"And the answer is ...," prompted Tenmei.

"The answer is what you said. The fact that they are telepaths and can affect other's minds. They stay there year after year, slowly manipulating minds so as to guide actions in the direction that Spock planned."

"But hasn't our crossing over changed everything? Mucked up the plans." asked Kira.

"Not really, the rebellion was bound to happen soon. Maybe we just gave it a small push-start," replied Bashir.

"It's the classic case of dropping a stone in the middle of a pond. It creates a lot of waves there but by the time it reaches the edges the ripples are tiny and have no real effect. If we hadn't turned up then the rebellion would have begun in some other way.

"And then there is the other possibility."

"Which is?" asked Tenmei

"Well," replied Bashir, "we know that Spock travelled a lot incognito when he was Emperor. He went to many planets - some we know about and some we don't. Suppose, just suppose, he made it to Bajor. "

"You aren't implying that he had some sort of Orb experience are you doctor?" asked Kira, indignantly.

"Well, I obviously can't be sure and, since the Orbs were destroyed before Spock's time it is unlikely but again, it would explain a lot. You get the impression that things were TOO well prepared for when you and I turned up. Maybe he foresaw our crossing over. Was it an Orb experience or maybe a visit by the wormhole aliens ... sorry, I mean prophets ..., I don't know and I suppose there is no real way to ever know."

"Well, a very interesting theory doctor. But it does remain just a theory," said Vaughn.

"Maybe so. But to quote Sherlock Holmes: 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable_, must be the truth.' Maybe we could make another quick trip over there some time just to check?"

Vaughn and Kira's looks were enough for the doctor to understand what _they_ thought of the idea.

"Well, thank you for an interesting idea doctor, but we must be off," replied Kira, and she and Vaughn got up to leave.

"Getting ready to meet your four admirals?" quipped Bashir.

Kira gave him a look that could kill.

"I must go too," added Tenmei, getting up. "That was a very interesting theory."

"Theory?" Bashir called after her. "It's not a theory, it's a fact!"

Bashir sat back frustrated, took a big gulp of his raktajino and then looked around for a new audience.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fear and Trust

Dez stared in disbelief as a Jem'Hadar soldier materialised in front of him!

"Don't move," he shouted. "We've got you covered."

The Jem'Hadar just stood there and looked at them with a look of contempt on his face as Dez realised how stupid his threat must have sounded.

"What do you want from us?" asked Dez, trying to sound firm and threatening when, in fact, he was scared for his life.

"I have come to help," replied the Jem'Hadar calmly. "Why are you pointing a gun at me?"

"Come to help?"

"You sent out a distress call and I have come to answer it."

"Don't believe him, Dez," called out Facity from behind on of the bridge seats. "He is here to kill us. To finish what he started."

"I did not start anything," replied the Jem'Hadar. "And had I wanted then you would be dead already. If you wish I will leave."

"No," replied Dez. "You will go with Brad who will take you to a room for holding while I consider what do to."

Facity left the bridge and when to the infirmary hoping to keep an eye on Glessin. When she arrived she saw that the infirmary was as total mess. As well as cracked monitors and fallen ceiling tiles like on the bridge, there were all sorts of medical devices strewn across the floor. There also seemed to be some not so pleasant things in broken jars. Facity was sure that she did not know what those jars had contained.

Glessin seemed to have escaped uninjured physically from the battle. It was a wonder that he didn't come out of it with more serious injuries. There must have been sharp objects flying around. Either he was very lucky or he managed to dodge the flying objects.

_We are going to have to completely restock when we are out of this mess_ , she thought.

However, Facity reasoned, the real injuries and scares were mental ones. She could clearly see on his face that all was definitely _not_ well.

Facity herself was sporting a big bruise on her head. She had taken the time to change her clothes and was now in a matching set of loose jacket and trousers. Perfect working clothes and there was certainly a lot of work to be done to get the ship into some sort of reasonable state.

Meanwhile, her top priority was to keep Glessin's spirits up. He had had problems in the past that Facity has helped him through and they could not afford to have him sink into depression again. He was essential to the crew. A crew can survive without their first officer and, in extreme circumstances, even without a captain. However, a ship like theirs, which is in constant trouble, cannot manage without its doctor.

She looked around the infirmary and saw the three medical beds were also in a mess. Normally, there would be instruments over them, indicating the condition of the patient lying on the bed. However, everything was broken in one way or another.

In reality, it didn't make any difference because the only occupants of the beds were bodies.

Lying on one, covered by a sheet, was the body of the young Wadi man, Coamis. On the adjacent bed was Neane's body. Looking at the beds caused emotions to rise up in Facity and she had to turn away quickly and fight in order to hold back the tears. She knew that it was important for her to keep her composure especially with Glessin there. _I cannot afford to let him see how upset I am_, she thought.

She may not be the captain but she was still the first officer and, as such, was a leader for these people. Facity knew that it's at time like this that the crew look to their leaders for strength and direction. She could do her crying later in private. At this time she had to keep showing a brave face.

Meanwhile, Glessin was standing by the bed visibly shaken.

"We are not a war or battle ship," he said, with a forlorn look on his face. "We are scavengers and smugglers. Why would someone do this to us?"

Facity look at him and had no real answer.

"I don't know," she said. "I know that this is difficult but we all feel the same and we can get through this together. Then, we will look for answers to those questions."

Glessin's face showed that he was not convinced but he refused to share more of his feelings. As a Cardassian he was brought up to face adversary and not flinch. On a world where you were under scrutiny all the time people tended to keep everything bottled up inside. You never know who might be listening. It was a hard habit to kick. So the hurt he had in his heart from the deaths of his crew-mates continued to fester and just made him feel weaker.

_I am a Cardassian! I should not be feeling like this_ , he thought. _We are taught from childhood to accept death of people we know. Millions of my people died in wars over the last few years. Why should I feel any different about these people _?

However, all he said to Facity was "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"It's okay not to be fine. It's completely understandable. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I am not ashamed!" snapped Glessin.

Facity jumped back from the ferocity of his exclamation. He was obviously suffering but there was nothing she could do to help if he didn't want it.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "It's just that, as a Cardassian, Jem'Hadars do not bring back pleasant memories."

"I know what you mean," replied Facity.

Glessin stared at her with anger in his face. "You have NO idea what I mean! You knew they were the enemy from the start. The Dominion came to us as friends and then wiped out billions of our population."

Facity just looked at him feeling sad at his suffering.

"What sort of people do such a thing?" continued Glessin. "Coming as a friend and then turning our people into slaves."

Facity couldn't help but see the irony. However, she decided that it was probably best not to mention the stories she had heard from Jake about what happened in the Alpha Quadrant a few years back. Cardassian were like any other species - they only see the evil when they are on the receiving end.

"At least they have gone now," said Glessin.

"Yes ..," replied Facity hesitantly, deciding to err on the side of caution and not to mention their prisoner.

"Thank you for being here," said Glessin. "Getting it off my chest has really helped."

Facity could see that he was sincere in his gratitude and that it really _had_ helped him.

"You're welcome," replied Facity, as she turned towards the door.

When she reached the door she turned round to him and added. "Feel free to come and chat with me again if you feel that you need to."

Facity breathed a sigh of relief after leaving the infirmary. Her decision not to mention their "visitor" seemed to have been the correct decision. She was not sure how Glessin would have reacted had he known there was a Jem'Hadar on board.

Facity emerged from the infirmary into total chaos in the corridor. If the damage to the bridge was bad then this was ten times worse and it wasn't exactly in great condition in normal times. Keeping the corridors of your ship spick and span is not exactly at the top of the list of priorities for a smuggler. Most of the time they were just happy to keep the ship moving. Now, with the damage caused by the fight it looked more like a scrap yard than the inside of a working ship.

Facity saw Dez and Pif heading in her direction and both of them looked the worst for wear. Dez had his leg bound and splintered and was walking with the help of a stick. Pif was hobbling; trying to avoid putting too much weight on his bandaged front paw.

"When this crisis is over, we seriously need to consider investing in some more advanced medical devices," said Pif.

"Yeah," replied Dez. "Dermal and bone regenerators for a start."

"Let's get more important things first and then we can worry about luxuries," suggested Facity.

They continued down the corridor, wading their way through parts of wall and ceiling whilst carefully avoiding any open circuits. Dez and Pif were pleased to have Facity there to 'open a path' for them through all the rubble.

"So, how's Glessin doing?" asked Dez, carefully stepping over an open cable. "Think he will hold up?"

"He's not too great," replied Facity. "But I don't think he is going to snap, if that's what you mean. I think he just needs time to himself and to keep doing things to keep himself distracted. He'll pull through in the end."

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long," said Pif, who narrowly missed treading on a broken piece of glass. "We can't manage very long without our doctor."

"Did you tell him?" asked Dez.

"About our 'guest'?" asked Facity. "No. I decided that it's probably best we don't mention it to him at this moment. No need to upset him more."

Dez and Pif both nodded their agreement.

Dez looked around at the mess as they continued and turned right down another corridor.

"Boy, what a mess. What have we gotten ourselves into this time?"

"Yeah," replied Facity, "but I think you will find that this is the worst of it."

"And the repairs …?" asked Dez, hopefully.

Facity sighed. The news was not great.

"Prees is doing the best she can but it's not going to be easy. We don't have half the stuff we need to fix the ship."

"Any more news from Srral?" asked Dez

"Not much. There are large areas that are so damaged that even he can't get there."

Finally, they reached another door.

"You ready for this?" asked Dez.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Facity.

They approached the room where the Jem'Hadar soldier was being kept with Brad on guard outside. They didn't have a brig; it's not the sort of thing you need on a smuggler's ship. So, they had chosen the next best option and put the Jem'Hadar in an unused crew quarters.

Dez smiled as they approached. The situation was actually kind of ridiculous. There was no way Brad could actually guard the Jem'Hadar. It was purely symbolic and even Brad herself knew it. Still, sometimes even symbolic actions have their importance.

Dez signalled and Brad pressed the door button. The door slid open and the four of them each took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The room was unremarkable. Just another crew quarters. As with most of the other places on the ship, there were clear indications of the battle. Broken panels, missing bits of the ceiling and a crack in one of the floor panels.

However, there was one major difference. The floor had been tidied. Nothing had been repaired but the floor was totally clear. All the rubble was piled up neatly in the corner.

Dez gave Brad a quizzical look.

"Don't look at me," said Brad raising his hands. "I've been guarding the room from outside. I certainly didn't clear up."

"It was I who tidied up," said the Jem'Hadar.

Dez smiled to himself. _Not a bad job,_ he thought. _Maybe I should get him to tidy the rest of the ship while we have a well-earned rest_.

"So," said Dez, "my question is the same: Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Taran'atar and I am here to help. Why do you keep me prisoner?"

"You are a Jem'Hadar! That's why you are a prisoner!" answered Facity. "In fact, there are some who thought you should have been killed immediately."

Taran'atar stood up and they all took a step back and they braced themselves for a possible fight. They looked at each other and realized how silly they must look. The Jem'Hadar could kill them all in a second without even exerting himself. Nevertheless, Brad raised her rifle and Pif raised his hackles and growled under his breath.

Taran'atar looked at them clearly not understanding what he was doing there. He looked from one to the other trying to decide who to talk to.

"Are you the captain of this vessel?" he asked Dez.

"Actually, yes I am"

"I do not understand," said Taran'atar. "Why have you locked me in this room?"

"Because we don't have a brig!"

"But I am no threat to you."

"You are a Jem'Hadar, so you are a threat. A big threat!" replied Dez.

"What I don't understand," said Facity. "Why would a Jem'Hadar transport over to our ship and then do nothing?"

"I received your distress call and came to help," replied Taran'atar matter-of-factly.

Dez was taken aback by Taran'atar's answer and paced back and forth thinking.

"You answered our distress call? Since when do Jem'Hadar go on rescue missions?"

Taran'atar looked at them bemused. "I did so because I wished to." The answer came so naturally that it surprised even him.

"Wished to?' asked Dez, equally bemused. "Since when does Jem'Hadars do what they wish?"

"I am Taran'atar."

"Yeah," replied Facity. "You already told us that. So what?"

"I only follow Odo. I am free."

"Dominion stopped giving you orders?" asked Brad jokingly.

"Odo is a founder. The founders are the Dominion. I follow Odo, thus I follow the Dominion. It is logical."

Facity raised an eyebrow in surprise. "A philosophical Jem'Hadar. That's a first."

"This is getting us nowhere," said Dez. "Just tell us exactly why you came."

"As I told you, I am here to help."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Dez.

"I have allowed you to confine me with no argument and have made no attempt to escape."

"He's right," agreed Brad. "It's not as if the door or I would have been able to stop him had he wanted to escape. Look at him. He's not even in uniform and he doesn't have that feeding tube. Maybe he _is_ different."

"I am different. I do not need the white."

Facity looked at him, puzzled. Could this really be true?

"So, you just wander around doing what you want?" asked Facity.

"I was assigned as an observer of life on board the Federation output Deep Space Nine. Founder Odo wished me to learn about monoforms."

Dez, Facity, Brad and Pif all looked at each other with wide-eyed surprise.

"Isn't that where Jake comes from?" whispered Dez

"I think so," replied Dez. "Maybe he knows how he is."

"I am aware of this Jake," said Taran'atar. "I have encountered him rarely."

They all jumped back not realizing that he had been listening in.

Taran'atar sat down again clearly indicating that he had done all the talking he was going to.

The others huddled together in the corner to discuss what to do.

"I think we should get rid of him" said Pif and saw Facity nod in agreement.

"And by 'Get rid of', I assume you mean kill," replied Dez.

Brad looked less enthusiastic about the idea. "We can't just execute a prisoner without a really good reason," she said. "Besides being a crime, it is also totally immoral."

"A really good reason?" asked Facity astonished. "You want a good reason? I'll give you one. He's a Jem'Hadar! That's a very good reason in my opinion."

"So, just because of who he is we condemn him to death? If we do something like that then how are we better than any Dominion soldier?"

Facity backed down in a huff. It was obvious that she was not pleased but she agreed that Brad did have a point. Did they really want to become cold-blooded killers?

"So," she asked, "what do we do with him?"

"We could just keep him here," suggested Brad.

"Not really much point doing that," replied Dez. "As you said yourself, he could escape without any problems."

"So you are going to kill him?" said Facity hesitantly. She was suddenly not so enthusiastic about the idea.

"No. I am going to release him. He can stay and help or leave if he wants."

A look of shock and alarm appeared on Facity's and Pif's faces.

"No! You can't do that! You can't let him out, even to help us!" snapped Facity.

"There is no point keeping him here and I think we all agree that killing him is not an option."

Dez looked around at the others. He could see that Brad's little speech had had the desired effect. It was clear that Facity did not like the direction this conversation was headed.

"We could always make him more secure. Force-fields and more," she suggested.

"Yeah? And where would you get the equipment for that?" asked Dez.

"How about just leaving him here and trusting him to stay put? He hasn't made any attempt to escape so far," suggested Facity.

"Not much point in that either, is there? If he wants to cause trouble then he could get out and do it anyway and if he doesn't then why not have him working with us? An extra pair of hands, and super-strong ones at that, are always useful."

"You run the danger of traumatising Glessin," warned Facity. "You can't do this!"

"I can and I will," replied Dez firmly. "I am still captain of this vessel - or what's left of it."

It was obvious from his tone that the discussion was over.

Dez turned to Taran'atar who, despite hearing everything that transpired, was sitting stock still waiting for the "official" answer.

"Okay. I will let you out but you will be under armed guard at all times. Any problems and we don't ask any more questions. Agreed?"

Taran'atar nodded and Dez and the others turned to leave.

As he turned, Dez saw the look on Facity's face and knew he was in big trouble. He may be the captain of the ship but when they are alone Facity will tell him exactly what she thinks.

_At least she is sensible enough not to undermine my authority in front of the others_ , he consoled himself, though he knew that it wouldn't mean anything later when he had to face her alone.

What they had all failed to notice was Glessin following them from the infirmary.

He had a feeling that something was wrong. Facity had sounded overly cautious when he mentioned that the Jem'Hadar had gone. What was she hiding from him?

Even though he was fully a member of the crew, his Cardassian upbringing had taught him never to trust anyone one hundred percent. Everyone has secrets.

When Facity left the infirmary he went over to the door to listen out. He had planned to follow her and see if he could find out exactly what was going on. However, as he reached the door he heard Pif and Dez approach her.

He listened in and heard them chatting with Pif and Dez but he could not hear clearly what was being said. Approaching closer was not an option for fear that the door might open up. Nevertheless, the way they were whispering clearly indicated that they were talking about something they did not wish for him to know. Since when were there secrets on the ship?

Even though he was only a medic, he was still a Cardassian soldier and knew how to follow people without being noticed. So, as soon as they had passed the next corridor, he slipped out of the infirmary and trailed them from a distance, making sure he was not seen. Careful, not to tread on anything that might injure him or make any noise he continued following always keeping them in sight.

Eventually, reach a crew quarters and stopped there. He thought it curious that Brad was standing outside armed. Was there someone in there? Even more important, was it someone dangerous? That was the only thing that could explain Brad being armed. _Well, it appears that there _are _secrets on this ship after all. _Once they were all inside and the door had closed, Glessin crept up closer. He knew he wouldn't be able to see the occupant but hoped he would be able to pick up enough details from the conversation and maybe find out what they were hiding this from him and why.

He listened but with the walls being fairly soundproof he could only pick up small snippets of the conversation. He heard Dez ask the guest his name and heard a muffled answer that sounded like "_Tantar_" or something like that. It didn't matter that he didn't catch the name. That definitely wasn't the reason they were hiding it from him.

He continued to listen for a bit and then he suddenly heard Facity shout out "_You are a Jem'Hadar, so you are a threat_". Glessin jumped back. THAT'S what they were hiding from him! They have a Jem'Hadar on board!

After recovering from the initial shock, he returned to listen and, as before, he managed to catch bits and pieces of the conversation until once more Facity shouted out. "_You can't let him out, even to help us!"_

Glessin couldn't believe his ears. Dez was going to let a Jem'Hadar soldier wander around the ship!

He heard them approach the door and managed to duck into the next corridor just before they exited the room. He silently headed back towards the infirmary ensuring that they had no idea that he had been there and had heard their conversation.


	5. Chapter 5 - Visitation and Invitation

Kira lay on a bio-bed, watching a full-body scanner move gradually down over her body from head to toe. She could hear the hum of the scanner as it moved and she felt as if she almost sense it as it scanned her insides. She knew that that was foolish but she could not escape the feeling. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she watched the moving blue light a bit nervously, not sure she wanted to know what it would tell her.

Bashir was engrossed, reading the results off a screen by the side of the bio-bed. Kira looked at him, hoping to somehow see from his expression if all was well or not. It was to no avail. He kept a straight face throughout, giving nothing away.

"So ... am I going to explode?" asked Kira, nervously as she swung her legs off the bed and sat up.

Bashir continued to look at the monitor for a few more seconds. It felt to Kira as if he was intentionally waiting. Was there something wrong?

"Doctor," called out Kira. "Are you there?"

"Oh, sorry," replied Bashir. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking if I am going to explode." Kira realised that it didn't sound as funny a second time around. Jokes never seem to be funny when you have to repeat them.

"Well, if you do, it won't be because of the new heart," replied Bashir, with a smile. "As far as I can tell, everything is in perfect working order."

"As far as you can tell?" asked Kira apprehensively.

Bashir smiled again.

"Captain, relax. When I say 'as far as I can tell', it's my attempt to be witty. I can tell everything and you're fine."

"So I can play spring ball? I can eat a steak?"

"As far as I am concerned," replied Bashir. "You can play spring ball whilst eating a steak and shouting at junior officers all day long if you want. It takes more than a knife through the chest to bring down the mighty Kira Nerys."

Kira pulled herself up to a sitting position and turned sideways to talk to Bashir.

"How about Ro?" she asked, as she pulled on her tunic and started to fasten it.

"Captain, you know I can't ..."

"Within the boundaries of doctor-patient confidentiality," replied Kira, interrupting his protests.

"Okay then," replied Bashir with a sigh of relief. "She's fine. Etana is working closely with her to ensure she's sticking to her exercise routine. I haven't seen anything to preclude her continuing to serve as security chief."

"Good enough for me. Thanks," said Kira as jumped down off the bio-bed. She finished straightening out her uniform and headed looked around.

"You could do with a mirror, Doctor."

"Don't worry," he replied with a smile. "You look fine."

"Flattering your CO? Won't get you anywhere doctor," replied Kira with a mischievous smile.

"I would never think of it."

Kira header towards the door.

"If there are any issues, you get back down here at once, all right?" shouted Bashir as she left.

"I thought you said there were no problems!"

"And every time a doctor says that, something comes along to make a fool of him."

As Kira went out, Bashir called after her "Don't forget to drink plenty of fluids."

Kira turned to look at him, slightly nervous. "Fluids? Why?" she asked.

"Everybody should drink plenty of fluids."

Kira made a face that indicated that she was definitely not impressed with Bashir's sense of humour. Then with a nod of thanks, she turned and left the infirmary.

Bashir turned back to his console. He was still trying to find a cure to the Blight and was refusing to give up. It had been a long time since he and Jadzia Dax had been there. Even though he had found a vaccine he was not satisfied. All he had managed to do was to ensure that the next generation would be well. It was no small achievement, as Captain Sisko had told him at the time, but he still felt it was only a job half done. There were many young children there whose only crime was to be born on that planet. One day he would find a cure - he was sure of that. He just hoped that it won't be too late for the people there. He to ask Starfleet Medical for help but they had more important things to deal with than the problem of one small community - at least that's how they felt. He, on the other hand, felt that every community counts, no matter how big it was. So, he continued to use quiet moments in order to try and find the elusive cure.

After a few moments he realised that he had not heard the door close and turned towards it just in time to see Dax - Ezri Dax - wander in. He noticed that she was strolling about nonchalantly. A little too obviously nonchalantly in Bashir's opinion. She was obviously there for a reason but was trying to pretend she was not.

"Ezri? What can I do for you?" asked Bashir.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just passing by and thought I'd pop in and say hi."

Bashir watched as Dax walked around the room and, obviously needing something to do with her hands, picked up bits and pieces of equipment and examined them for no reason at all. He was not fooled but he wasn't not going to push her. He carried on his work while politely waiting for her to get to the point.

Finally, he gave up and turned to her. "Okay. Hi! How are you?"

"Fine, fine. Had a message from Worf on Qo'noS."

"Great," replied Bashir. "How is he?"

"He's fine."

Dax continued, "Apparently Alexander got a promotion on the Ya'Vang. He's the new bridge communications officer. Worf whined a bit, not a warrior and all that, but I know he's proud really."

"Good. Good for him," sounding a bit more impatient than he had intended.

Bashir continued to look towards Dax and could see that this was obviously not the real reason she had come to see him. She could have just as easily told him the news when they met up at Quark's or elsewhere and it certainly wasn't urgent enough for her to come specially to see him. He heard Dax take a deep breath. She was obviously trying to be casual, like this is no big thing but, underneath the calm facade, it was clear she was nervous about something.

Dax continued to pace around the infirmary and then headed for the exit. The doors to the infirmary hissed open when she approached and just as she was about to exit she turned round to face Bashir.

"Do you have any plans for tonight," asked Dax sheepishly.

Bashir paused. Could this be the point of all this?

"Not really. Why?"

"I was just thinking of taking a trip to Las Vegas," replied Dax. "I wondered if you wanted to join me. Seems like forever since we took in a show."

It was obvious to Bashir that Dax was still trying to make this casual - as if they were just two friends enjoying an evening together. Nevertheless, but it sounded distinctly like she was asking him out on a date. He was pleasantly surprised, but saw that this was difficult for Dax and didn't want to make it harder for her.

"That sounds like a great idea," he replied, trying not to sound overly eager.

"Great!"

"What time were you thinking?" he asked.

"How about we meet in Quark's about twenty-one-hundred?"

"It's a date."

Bashir noted that Dax's faltered a little. Had he said something wrong? But then her face brightened again. I must be getting nervous, though Bashir. Seeing things that aren't there.

"All right then," said Dax. "See you later."

Dax turned and left, and Bashir noticed that her step seemed somewhat. As if some great weight had been lifted from her shoulder. As he watched Dax go, Bashir was a touch bemused but happily so.

The corridors of Deep Space 9 were as dark and almost as always. With all the years that Starfleet had been there they had never managed to totally eradicate the Cardassian feel of the place. Vic was strolling along the corridor, casually inspecting the walls, decorations and panels as he went. He still felt like the proverbial kid in a candy-store every time he wandered down there. Vic turned a corner and a little further along he saw Nog, stretched out on the floor and elbow deep in the guts of some panel or other.

"Need a hand there?" he asked.

Nog jerked a little and narrowly missed bonking his head on a bulkhead. He pulled his head out from the panel's insides and turned to see the newcomer. His face was flush from working with beads of sweat across his forehead. He absentmindedly wiped them off with the back of his hand, enjoying the feeling as they gently caressed his right lobe.

Vic pointed to a place just about Nog's right eye, smiling in the process.

"What's funny?" asked Nog.

"Oh nothing," replied Vic. "It's just that you have a little mark just above your right eye. Almost as if you have an eye-brow."

"Yeah, well it's one of the hazards of the job," replied Nog. He attempted to wipe it off with the back of his hand but only succeeded in smudging it.

"You ain't getting it off like that mate," said Vic as he licked the end of his finger. "Let me help."

Nog jumped back. It was clear to Vic that Nog did not want to have him touching anything in that area. As a Ferengi, any touch to the face was far to intimate an action.

"It's okay, Vic. It can wait 'til later."

"So Vic," continued Nog, 'what are you doing wandering around the halls? You certainly didn't come round in order to check on my cleanliness."

"Very true," replied Vic with laugh. "Just taking in the sights. I ain't due on stage till tonight. Gotta fill the time somehow."

"Maybe you do - not me," replied Nog. "I've got to fix the proximity sensors on this docking array and then I'm going over some plans for upgrades to the Defiant's computer mainframe with Leishman and Candlewood."

"Well, don't you have any dogs bodies you can hand this stuff off to?"

"Dogs...?" asked Nog.

"Someone else to do the work. You are the boss after all."

"I wish," replied Nog. "All of my work crews are busy with this, that or the other. I didn't have anybody else free to do this and I didn't want the Bajor shuttle crashing into the docking ring and killing two-hundred people when it arrives in an hour."

"That's... understandable. Not the sort of think you would want on your career record," replied Vic, with a chuckle.

"Besides, 'If you want a job done properly then do it yourself'. Isn't that some kind of hoo-man saying?"

"Yep. Though there is another saying you should think about: 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'."

"Jack?" asked Nog incredulously. "Who's Jack?"

"Never mind," replied Vic with a sigh.

"But if you were serious about giving me a hand..." continued Nog.

"Absolutely!"

Vic sat cross-legged on the deck beside Nog and rolled up his sleeves.

"I can't promise I'll know what any of these doodads do but I can follow instructions like any numbskull."

"Great!" replied Nog. "Well, you can start by holding this for me while I fix that..."

Nog handed Vic a piece of equipment and then dived back inside the open panel.

"Sorry I haven't been in to catch a show in a while, Vic," called out Nog in a voice that was muffled by the machinery. "I've just been up to my ears in repairs. You know how it goes."

"Don't cry for me Argentina."

"What?"

"Never mind," replied Vic, slightly exasperated.

"Vic, you forget that we Ferengii don't know all those hoo-man sayings."

"Yeah. I get so used to life in the holosuite that I forget it's a different world out here."

"Don't worry. Anyway, I'll find the time to visit you place soon," promised Nog.

Vic nodded along, accepting Nog's promise. He was wistful for a moment. Nog held his hand out of the open panel for the device in Vic's hand and Vic passed it to him. As he did Vic warmed up, happier to be hanging with his pal.

Meanwhile, in ops, Dax poked her head into Kira's office, where she was sitting behind her desk reading from a padd.

"Nerys, have you got a minute?" she asked.

"Interrupt me, please, I'm begging you," replied Kira. "Anything to avoid reading more reports from the Chamber of Ministers."

Dax entered, letting the door close behind her. She took the seat opposite Kira, who tossed the padd down.

"Politicians," she said with an air of disgust. "As many words as possible to say absolutely nothing."

Dax smirked. "Hey, I used to be a politician, you know."

"And?" asked Kira, warily.

"And it's worse than you think."

"So," asked Kira. "What do you need?

"Just looking for a little advice, actually."

"From me?" replied Kira, astonished. "I thought you were the fountain of ancient knowledge around here."

"In this case, you're the only one I can talk to about this. Well, except for Quark, and somehow I don't think he'd be impartial."

Kira nodded, understanding.

"Julian?"

"Yep. I'm planning to tell him tonight. Any helpful hints?"

"Just straight-forward and blunt. You're not a couple anymore. You don't owe him anything, except honesty."

Vaughn turned his head from the central table in Ops in time to see Vic riding up in the lift along with a couple of other Ops officers. He stepped off the lift and wandered into Ops. Vaughn could see that Vic was feeling a little out of place and nervous to be here. He noticed that Vic was looking around ops, wide-eyed with wonder.

"Mister Fontaine," exclaimed Vaughn. "What a surprise. You're not exactly a frequent visitor to Ops. Do you need something? "

"Just exploring," he replied. "Wondered if there might be a couple of pretty young ladies in here who wouldn't mind an old showman's company for lunch."

Vaughn smirked, understanding what Vic is really asking.

"Dax and Kira are just up there in the office. I'm sure they won't be long."

Vic nodded, still looking around the room.

"Whew. Quite an operation you guys are running here. I feel like I'm in a super-villain's evil lair or something. You ain't planning to hold the world to ransom, are you?"

"Not unless there's been a change of orders," replied Vaughn with a grin.

Vic patted down his clothes and straightened his hair as he headed towards Kira's office.

As he approached, the office doors opened and Kira and Dax exited into Ops.

"Vic! This is a nice surprise," said Kira. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, dollface," he replied. "A man has to eat and the best way to do it is with two gorgeous gals by his side. Would you care to join me for lunch in Quark's?"

"How could we resist such a flattering offer?" replied Dax.

Kira turned to Vaughn. "Commander, you're in charge."

Dax put her arm through Vic's left arm and Kira put her arm through his other. With the women on either side, Vic puffed up and strutted out up the stairs to the turbolift.

Vaughn watched them go, then with an amused shake of the head he turned back to the central Ops table.

Vaughn noticed that other members of ops were pointedly ignoring what had just transpired. The only one not trying to act all ignorant was Sevat. He looked more confused than anything else.


	6. Chapter 6 - Question and Self-Doubt

The Even Odds's crew were hard at work, trying to make some sort of order on the bridge. The floor was now visible, with most of the broken ceiling and wall panels and bits of screens piled up in a corner.

Taran'atar had turned out to be an invaluable help. His tremendous strength meant that he could easy move things that would have required all the members of the crew working together in order to move. At present he was lifting a large, heavy item with no difficulty and carrying it across the bridge. Brad was nearby keeping watch with a weapon and had been standing there almost motionless since they brought Taran'atar to the bridge. The Jem'Hadar had shown no signs of hostility but Brad was taking no chances even though it had been her idea to let him out.

Taran'atar was doing the work without even having to exert himself as evidenced by the fact that, even though he had had been working non-stop since they released him, there wasn't a bead of sweat on his face. The only indications that he had worked at all was the dirt he had picked up on his clothes and some tears in his shirt. Otherwise, you would think he had just walked onto the bridge.

Meanwhile other crew members, including Dez and Facity, were working on fixing various panels and devices. Dez was attempting to get the navigational console working. He was lying on his back under the console with his arms deep inside up to his elbows. His hands were covered in grease and he had managed to transfer some of that to his forehead when he absentmindedly wiped away some sweat.

Facity was working of the tactical array. These were the two priority systems in case someone decided to take a shot at them again. The last thing they wanted to be was dead-in-the-water. The proverbial sitting duck.

Taran'atar took the object over towards Prees, the female Karemma engineer, who was working on the main viewscreen. She kept a close eye on him as he approached, still very wary. He stopped in front of her and waited for instructions and she just pointed to where she wanted the object placed without saying anything. Taran'atar nodded and did as she indicated. His routine has not changed. He had been moving things and then waiting for instructions as to where exactly to put them. _You could say he has been the best servant anyone could want - or maybe even a slave_, thought Prees.

Nearby, the silver metallic liquid form of Srral filtered out from one of the many open circuit panels. He gathered into a pool on the deck and then reached out and slipped into another piece of technology.

"Interesting," said Taran'atar. "A Himh Worker. I was not aware any such creatures had left the Himh home world."

"Srral's a genius," volunteered Prees. "I've never known a better engineer in my life."

"He was designed to be so. Just as I was designed to be a soldier of the Dominion. To bring glory to the Founders."

Prees felt that you could almost hear the capitalisation of the word Founders.

"Then why are you here?" asked Prees "Why are you helping us? How exactly does this 'bring glory to the Founders' or whatever?"

Taran'atar flinched at the mention of the Founders. His visit to the founder imprisoned by the Federation was still very fresh in his mind. He had gone to visit her looking for answers but come away from there with more questions. Why would she allow herself to be imprisoned like that? How is it possible that a god has a god? He felt as if the freedom that had been thrust upon him seemed to be more a curse than a blessing. Life had been much simpler when he was simply a soldier. He had known exactly who he was and what was expected of him. Life seemed far more complicated now that he had to decide himself.

Everyone on the bridge looked towards Taran'atar as he stood there thinking. Eventually he broke the tense silence.

"The Founders would wish me to aid you in this instance," he answered.

"I find that difficult to believe under the circumstances," replied Prees. "Sounds to me like you are just trying to justify your actions to yourself."

The more he thought about it the more Taran'atar realised that he was not sure himself why he stopped to help and that maybe Prees was correct in his assessment.

He was free of the hold of the Founders; so why was it important to him that the Founders would want him to aid? Was he so frightened of being free that he was lying to himself?

Taran'atar turned away to pick up another piece of equipment and carry it back. He frowned, still trying to come up with a good answer. He brooded for a while longer while trying to formulate a reply that would satisfy them and, far more important, satisfy him.

"You are friends of Jake Sisko," he finally replied. "Jake Sisko is important to Kira Nerys. Kira is important to the Founder Odo. Therefore the Founders would wish me to help."

Even as he said it, he felt it to be a weak and faulty answer. Again it just seemed to be an excuse to himself more than a real reason.

"You didn't even know we knew Jake until you were already here," replied Prees. "So you're going have to do better than that. The Founders would not want you to help us, and you know it. You shouldn't even be able to help us without a specific order to do it. So why isn't your head exploding or something for going against the Founders?"

"I am not against the Founders," defended Taran'atar. "I follow them in all things."

By this time, most of the other crew working on the bridge had overheard the conversation and stopped working to listen in, interested in the answer.

"And another thing," asked Prees. "If you really were assigned to Deep Space Nine by the Founders like you said then what were you doing out here in our neighbourhood? "

"I... left that assignment."

"You 'left'?" replied Prees incredulously. "Just like that?" clicking her fingers for emphasis.

"Yes. I chose to leave."

"Since when does a Jem'Hadar CHOOSE anything?"

"A recent experience left me with the ability to make decisions for myself," he replied. "I chose to return to the Dominion, where I belong."

"But then you chose to come and help us," continued Prees. "Why? It can't be because the 'Founders' would like it since you are free to make your own decisions with them."

Taran'atar opened his mouth to try to form some sort of a reply but then closed it again. He had none.


	7. Chapter 7 - Misgivings and Misunderstand

It was just another night in Vic's Lounge. The floor had been cleared somewhat to create a dancing area in the middle surrounded by the tables. Scantily-dressed waitresses were weaving between tables offering drinks to the people sitting at them. There were a number of couples present and the waitresses did their best to push drinks and food. A large portion of the waitresses income was from tips so the more they sold the more they got paid. Being scantily dressed always seemed to help. It seemed that the gentlemen would order something just so that he could have the waitress up close to them. The women didn't like the looks their men gave to waitresses but they knew there was nothing they could do about it. It was just part of the scene.

Just before Dax entered the Vegas club she checked herself in front of a mirror in the foyer. She had had a lot of trouble trying to decide exactly what to wear eventually trying on five different outfits before settling for what she was wearing. She didn't want to give Bashir the wrong ideas by dressing up for a date. On the other hand, as Vic once put it, the club was a class-joint so she couldn't exactly turn up in a t-shirt. In the end she has settled on a turquoise, sleeveless gown. The gown flowed down to just above the floor. It tightly fit her figure at the front and sides and fanned out at the back with a number of layers. She had even managed to replicate a pair of matched long gloves. Covering her shoulders was a white imitation-fur shawl that fit perfectly with the period and, she hoped, accentuated the spots on her neck. She completed the looks with a pearl necklace. She just hoped that Julian would understand that she had dressed up because of the club and not because she saw this as a special date. She made final adjustments to her clothes and then stepped into the club.

She was not surprised to see that Bashir had already arrived and was waiting for her.

_Ever the gentleman. Don't keep the lady waiting_ , she thought. _This is going to be more difficult than I thought_.

She looked at him and saw that he too had dressed for the occasion with a dark blue evening suit, a white shirt and a dark blue bow-tie. He had even polished his shoes for the occasion. Vic would definitely approve and Dax had to admit to herself that he looked amazing.

Dax was not blind to the situation and the fact that she still had feelings for him, so this was going to make it doubly hard. She started to worry that maybe she had overdone it and was in danger of giving him the wrong impression.

Bashir came forward to meet Dax and offered her his arm. She took it and they slowly wove their way into the crowd. There was an audience building up and some dance music playing but Vic was nowhere to be seen. They made their way to the bar and perched on stools just looking out at the tables and the people milling around. They both sat there in silence, just watching the crowd fox-trotting around the floor feeling slightly awkward, with neither of them quite sure how to start the conversation. So, they were both relieved when the silence was broken for them by Ginger arriving after a few moments.

"Hey, Doc! Vic's been hoping you'd drop by. What can I get you two?" she asked, gushing with enthusiasm.

"Champagne, I think," replied Bashir, throwing a hopeful glance in Dax's direction.

Dax wasn't quite as enthusiastic. It just seemed like Julian was being too excited about all this. However, after a moment's hesitation, she acceded and nodded to Ginger.

"Great to see you too Ezri. It's nice to see you two together again I'll be back in two shakes with your drinks."

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all, _ thought Dax. _Even the hologram seems to have misunderstood the situation._

"Earth to Dax. Do read you?" asked Bashir.

"What?" replied Dax, shaking herself out of her thoughts. "Sorry, I was miles away. What did you say?"

"I asked you if want to get a table," replied Bashir.

"I guess," answered Dax, trying not to sound too excited, all the time thinking how the evening has started. _This has started badly. Let's just hope thinks improve as the evening goes on._

They hopped back off the bar stools and made their way into the crowd. As they skirted the edge of the dance floor they spotted two men at a nearby table - engineering Lieutenant Candlewood and Bajoran dabo boy Hetik.

Candlewood was wearing a nice dinner suit and he looked nervous enough to sweat right through it. _Vic would definitely approve _thought Dax. Hetik was wearing something dabo-ish but rather more dignified, appropriate to the setting. They both had drinks, and Hetik was seemed to be enjoying the spectacle of the lounge, though he did looked slightly bemused.

"Hi, John, Hetik," said Dax.

Candlewood jumped surprised.

"Oh! Lieutenant. Doctor."

He started to get to his feet with respect, but Dax waved him down.

"Oh, sit, sit, sit. We're all off duty. You two having a nice evening?"

Candlewood glanced back towards Hetik and the two shared a mildly embarrassed but distinctly flirtatious smirk.

"So far, Sir" replied Candlewood.

"Is this is your first time in Vic's, Hetik?" asked Bashir with a smile

Hetik smiled back and nodded to him.

"I thought so. You've got that wide-eyed 'I have no idea what's going on here' look."

"It's, an aah... experience," said Hetik.

"That it certainly is," replied Bashir with a smile. "You'll get the hang of the lingo soon enough."

"Lingo?" repeated Hetik, puzzled.

"Come on Julian - we're cramping their style," said Dax as she dragged him away with a mischievous smile.

Bashir let Dax lead him away, leaving the two men to their date.

Dax spotted an empty table and headed for it. Bashir made sure to get there before her and pulled out the chair for her. Her smile faltered again just the tiniest bit but she took the chair and sat down.

"Thank you, Julian."

He took the chair opposite, just as Ginger arrived and placed two glasses of champagne before them.

"Here you go, lovebirds."

Dax sighed inaudibly; this was definitely not going the way she wanted.

Bashir raised one of the glasses in a toast and waited for Dax to raise the other.

"To... new beginnings," he pronounced.

Dax agreed to it though she knew that 'New beginnings' had a whole different meaning to her than the one Bashir intended.

"New beginnings. Exactly."

They clinked their glasses, sipped, and placed them back down.

"It's nice to see him dating," said Dax.

Bashir was momentarily confused, but then looked up and noticed that Dax's eyes were on Candlewood and Hetik.

"Who, Candlewood?"

Dax nodded.

"I know he has this reputation on duty for being a prankster and the life of the party, but I get the feeling he's not actually all that good at socialising in real life. His actions at work are a sort of compensation for his private life."

"That sounds like the councillor speaking rather than the command officer," said Bashir.

"Maybe. But in nine lifetimes you do tend to pick up things even yourself. That's also the advantage of a space station over a starship. On a ship, your off-hours social group is limited to the same people that you work with."

"The same people with whom you work," corrected Bashir.

"Anyway …," continued Dax, obviously not amused. "Working and socialising in the same group means that if you don't get on so well with your work colleagues for any reason, there is no place to unwind because you are with them when socialising too. On the other hand, a space station allows you to socialise outside of your work circle. That's a major plus for someone who is shy and reserved."

"Is it really dating if it's with a dabo boy, though?" asked Bashir.

"You tell me - you dated Leeta."

"Touche," replied Bashir with a smile.

The band was playing fun, danceable swing music, just to keep the crowd warm for appearance of Vic. When the song ended there was polite applause from the crowd and the people dancing paused on the floor while waiting for the band to strike up the next song. Soon the music re-started with a new tune and the dancing began again.

"Speaking of dating...," said Bashir standing and formally holding out his hand to Dax, "...would you care to dance?

"I'd love to," replied Dax, momentarily forgetting that this was not meant to be a date.

Dax stood and took his hand and the two of them swept onto the dance floor. Bashir lead Dax into a basic but serviceable quickstep. Dax slowly let her nervousness go and started to relax into the music and the fun of the evening. She wasn't sure this was going the way she wanted but she couldn't help herself. Memories of times together flowed into her mind. Dax couldn't help looking back fondly on those times. She remembered how they had been close friends even when she had been Jadzia and, were it not for Worf, they probably would have been a couple then. Once they got together they made a wonderful pair and they had a great relationship. However, the memory of Jadzia, and Julian's original attraction to her, still hung in the background. He seemed to look at her as a replacement for Jadzia rather than as herself and tended to have difficulty seeing her as a separate person.

Even though both of them tried to ignore it, it still cropped up by itself from time to time and, in the end, his inability to differentiate between them was the catalyst to their final break up. She felt that it would always be there and he would never be able to totally forget Jadzia.

Dax and Bashir continued spinning around the floor until the song came to an end and, like the other dancers, they paused and clapped politely. They headed back to their table and chatted as the band took a break and the other dancers headed to either their own tables or the bar.

"That was fun!" said Dax, enthusiastically. "I'm a little out of breath."

"You're just out of practice. If we were to start dancing regularly again, you'd be waltzing them off the floor," replied Bashir.

"Not everyone has genetically enhanced stamina, Julian."

Bashir wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Dax realized with horror that he took that as a sexual come-on.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh I know," he replied. "I'm only messing with you."

Dax accepted his answer but couldn't help worrying that he wasn't. She could feel that this was getting out of hand and she had to deal with the issue quickly.

The more she enjoyed the evening the more she knew that she had made the correct decision in ending the relationship. It made the request for the transfer all the more important since she knew that if she were to stay on the station it would be difficult not to re-kindle it. As much as she knew she would enjoy a relationship with Julian she knew it had to end here and now. It was the only way she was going to exorcize the "spectre" of Jadzia in her life and be able to live a life of her own. A life that Ezri Tigan dreamed of living and not the one that Jadzia Idaris had wanted. She knew that having the Dax symbiont meant she could never be the original Ezri Tigan but she was going to be as close as she could to it. For this to happen she had to cut off her ties to everything that was Jadzia and this included her relationship with Julian, however painful that might be. She had to tell him, and she had to do it now, before he got the wrong idea.

"Julian...," she said. "I suppose you've figured out that I had an ulterior motive for asking you out tonight."

"I did," replied Bashir, realising that Dax was being serious.

It seemed that the time had finally come. He would try to keep his composure but he was excited and found it difficult to not show it.

"There's something that I need to talk to you about, because it involves you."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he replied.

_Well, the moment of truth - it's now or never_ , thought Dax.

"The thing is, I've been...," said Dax, desperately trying to get through it. "The thing is, I've been thinking about some things a lot over the past couple of months. Do you remember back when we were …"

Before Dax could finish, an announcer interrupted with a big booming voice.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome to the stage of the fabulous Dunes Hotel in Las Vegas, the man with the golden touch... Mister! Vic! Fontaine!"

The crowd cheered and clapped.

Bashir turned and joined the applause but Dax sighed in mild annoyance. She had finally plucked up the courage and then got interrupted. It seemed like the universe was out to get her.

Dax watched as, after a moment, Vic himself appeared from the wings and took his place at the front of the band. However, he did not seem to be his the usual boisterous showman. He seemed, to Dax, subdued and a little down.

Dax sat back waiting for Vic's normal "Welcome" preamble. She had been there so often that she almost knew it by heart.

However, Vic skipped it and immediately signalled the band to start the music.

The band stuck up and Vic launched straight into a subdued and somewhat sad version of Cole Porter's "Every Time We Say Goodbye."

Dax attempted to get Bashir's attention, in hushed tones.

"So, Julian, like I said, there's something I want to talk about, something important …"

"Ezri, shush," he said. "Vic's on. We can talk in a minute."

Frustrated, Dax bit her tongue and gave up for the moment and turned to watch Vic's show.

They both sat back and listened to Vic. It was a long time since they had heard his soothing music.

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I die a little_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wonder why a little..._

Now that Dax was paying attention and she was watching Vic on stage, it became clear to her that Vic was feeling these lyrics for real.

Maybe a little too real.

_Why the gods above me_

_Who must be in the know_

_Think so little of me_

_They allow you to go_

She glanced over to Bashir, who was enjoying the show but didn't seem to have picked up anything worrying.

_When you're near_

_There's such an air_

_Of spring about it._

_I can hear a lark somewhere_

_Begin to sing about it_

Dax continued watching Vic's performance not sure herself if there was anything wrong. Maybe it was just her tension with trying to tell Bashir.

_There's no love song finer_

_But how strange the change_

_From major to minor_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_When you're near_

_There's such an air_

_Of spring about it._

_I can hear a lark somewhere_

_Begin to sing about it_

Vic moved down into the crowd and worked his way around between the customers. He finished on Dax, who was beginning to suspect something was seriously wrong with Vic.

_There's no love song finer_

_But how strange the change_

_From major to minor_

_Every time we say goodbye_

It was now midnight and Quark's was almost empty. Most of the customers had gone home for the night or onto night shift. Waiters were wandering around, cleaning down the tables and generally straightening out the bar. Quark was standing at the end of the bar calculating the day's profits.

In the corner just under the spiral staircase sat Dax and Bashir, each holding an end-of-night drink. Bashir had chosen a synthehol while Dax had opted for the raktajino.

It was obvious that Quark was desperate to close up for the night. There was no point in remaining open when there are no customers there. However, this was Dax. She was a special case and he would keep the bar open all night for her if necessary.

From his "discrete" distance, Quark eavesdropped on the conversation. People tended to forget the extraordinary hearing of Ferengii.

Dax sat there cupping her raktajino between her two hands. It had long since cooled down and she had no intention of drinking it. Cold raktajino is not the most pleasant of drinks. After a few more moments she looked up at Bashir.

"You can't tell me Vic didn't come off as a little down in the dumps to you," she said.

"It's just a sad song, Ezri. You wouldn't want him to dance a jig in the middle of it."

"It was more than that."

"Well... he's a sensitive man," replied Bashir nonchalantly.

"That's my point. I think he's depressed about something."

"You do realise we're talking about the emotional state of a hologram here, right?" asked Bashir, rather surprised. "I know you used to be a counsellor but surely diagnosing holo-characters wasn't included in your studies."

"But you're the one who called him 'no ordinary hologram' and you also just called him a 'sensitive man'."

Bashir wasn't sure what the problem was exactly. Just then, to his great relief, Treir appeared.

"Top up on the nightcap?" she asked.

Bashir decided to let Dax decide, still hopeful for tonight and how it might turn out.

However, Dax didn't want to give Bashir the wrong impression.

"No thanks, Treir. This is fine," she replied.

Bashir was a little disappointed and was now even more confused as to exactly why Dax asked him out for the night. He was just about to ask her when they heard footsteps. They turned and saw Candlewood and Hetik climbing down the spiral staircase from the holosuites, holding hands and exchanging cute glances. They reached the bottom of the stairs, paused and then share a romantic goodnight kiss.

Treir was looking straight at them and pursed her lips at the display.

"Careful with the public displays of affection, boys," she said.

"What do you mean? Are they not supposed to kiss because he's a dabo boy or because they are both guys? I thought that we were past that sort of prejudice!" said Dax very indignantly.

"No! Nothing like that. It's just that Quark likes to use Hetik to attract the young ladies to the dabo tables."

"And if they thought he wasn't interested in ladies then they wouldn't come, right?" asked Dax

"Exactly. It's all about profit. 'Don't let love come in the way of profit.' That's what Quark says."

Hetik and Candlewood separated and Hetik moved off towards the back rooms of the bar. Candlewood seemed to float towards the door, glowing. Dax and Bashir both smiled, amused at the sight.

Bashir turned towards Dax and reached across the table to grasp her hand, holding it tight in his own.

"Almost enough to put ideas in a man's mind."

Dax yanked her hand away, flustered.

"Julian... no. That's not what tonight was about."

Bashir was now more confused than ever. What was it all about then?

Dax knocked back the last of her drink and stood up, indicating that the evening was over.

"Look," she said. "I should go. Thank you for a lovely night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bashir stood up and looked at her totally bemused.

"But... what about what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You were right, it can wait."

With the moment passed, she turned and walked away, still flustered. How could the evening have gone so badly wrong?

Bashir was left at the table alone and was more confused than ever. What had just happened? He tried to "replay" the evening in his mind.

_He entered Vic's bar and was thankful to find that Dax had not yet arrived. It was important for him to be first. _ A gentleman never keeps a lady waiting.

_ A few minutes later, he saw Dax enter the bar wearing a turquoise, sleeveless gown. The gown flowed down to just above the floor. It tightly fit her figure at the front and sides and flowed out at the back with a number of layers. _

_Covering her shoulders was a white imitation-fur shawl that fit perfectly with the period and seemed to accentuate the spots on her neck._

_She completed the looks with a pearl necklace. _

_"You look amazing," he said as he went up to the door to welcome her in._

_ He offered Dax his arm and she took it as they slowly wove their way into the crowd and perched on stools by the bar. There was an awkward silence with both of them unsure of how to start the conversation so they just watched the crowd fox-trotting around the floor. _

_ They ordered champagne, hopped back off the bar stools and made their way to a table seeing Lieutenant Candlewood and Bajoran dabo boy Hetik on the way. _

_ He made sure to get to the table before Dax and pulled out the chair for her, all gentleman-like. He could tell she was a bit nervous but she took the chair and sat down. _

_"Thank you, Julian."_

_He took the chair opposite, just as Ginger arrived and placed two glasses of champagne before them._

_"Here you go, lovebirds." _

Bashir remembered how he thought that the evening was going to be perfect. Just what he had dreamt about for some time. He now realised how wrong he had been.

_He raised one of the glasses in a toast and waited for Dax to raise the other. _

_"To... new beginnings," he pronounced._

_"New beginnings. Exactly."_

_They clinked their glasses, sipped, and placed them back down. _

Now thinking about it he could see how she hesitated slightly before replying.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked Dax.

_"I'd love to."_

_Dax stood and took his hand and the two of them swept onto the dance floor. He led Dax into a basic but serviceable quickstep. _

_ He noticed that Dax was slowly relaxing. This was an important night for them both and he could see she was nervous so he was not going to push her in any way. He would let her take her own time. _

_ Memories of times together, both as Jadzia and Ezri, flowed into his mind. He remembered, with embarrassment, how he had almost fallen over himself when asking Jadzia for a date when they first arrived on DS9 all those years ago. _

_Though no romantic relationship had developed at the time they had been close friends._

_Once she "became" Ezri everything changed and they became lovers quite quickly._

_ He did find that sometimes she had the problem getting to terms with her memories of him from when she was Jadzia and seeing herself as a separate person. If he was honest, he had to admit that he hadn't been supportive enough. _

_In the end, Ezri had found it too hard and she had ended the relationship because of it._

_It seemed that now she had finally managed to get it sorted out and they could be on the mend. He honestly felt they could solve the problems._

_Dax and Bashir continued spinning around the floor until the current song came to an end and they headed back to their table._

_"That was fun!" said Dax, enthusiastically. "I'm a little out of breath."_

_"You're just out of practice," he replied._

_"Not everyone has genetically enhanced stamina, Julian."_

_Bashir wiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

_"That's not what I meant!"_

_"Oh I know," he replied. "I'm only messing with you."_

He smiled to himself as he remembered that he had only been half-joking.

_ The more the evening passed, the more he was enjoying himself. He had almost forgotten what fun it was together. Getting back together would be wonderful and would probably surprise quite a few people. _

_He could see that she wanted to bring up the subject but he felt that it was important to let her do so at her own pace._

_"Julian...," she said. "I suppose you've figured out that I had an ulterior motive for asking you out tonight."_

_"I did," he replied, realising that Dax is being serious._

_"There's something that I need to talk to you about, because it involves you."_

_"I was hoping you'd say that," he replied - a little too enthusiastically he realised._

The moment of truth_, he thought. Though she still seemed very nervous._

_ "The thing is, I've been...," said Dax, desperately trying to get through it. "The thing is, I've been thinking about some things a lot over the past couple of months. Do you remember back when we were …" _

_Before Dax could finish, an announcer interrupted with a big booming voice._

_ "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome to the stage of the fabulous Dunes Hotel in Las Vegas, the man with the golden touch... Mister! Vic! Fontaine!" _

_The crowd cheered and clapped._

_ Vic appeared from the wings and took his place at the front of the band and the band stuck up. Vic launched straight into a subdued and somewhat sad version of Cole Porter's "Every Time We Say Goodbye." _

_Dax attempted to get his attention, in hushed tones._

_"So, Julian, like I said, there's something I want to talk about, something important …" _

_He could see that she was having problems getting it out. It's always hard to admit you want to reverse something you did._

_Maybe it would be best to wait until the end of the first song to help her relax._

_"Ezri, shush," he said. "Vic's on. We can talk in a minute."_

_This should give her time to sort out her thoughts completely._

Every time we say goodbye

I die a little

Every time we say goodbye

I wonder why a little...

Why the gods above me

Who must be in the know

Think so little of me

They allow you to go

_He sat back listening to the music, sure that everything was going as perfectly as possible._

Bashir sat back in his seat in Quark's bar and tried to figure out what had happened. Why had Ezri suddenly left like that when everything seemed to be going perfect. How could the evening have gone so badly wrong?


	8. Chapter 8 - Fixing and Facing

The _Even Odds_'s drop ship was sitting in the shuttle bay.

The ship had never looked good in the best of times. Even when they "procured" it - through some doubtful means - it was by no means new and already had some clear signs of rough usage. The state of the outside of the ship clearly showed what it had been through. Some bumpy landings and being shot at once in a while had removed much of the sheen. Nevertheless, it was a reliable ship and served them well and it definitely treated them a lot better than they treated it.

Dez took a quick glance inside the ship and there seemed to be no real damage; just a few things that had toppled off shelves or tables. He then walked around the outside of the ship inspecting it. The outside had suffered considerable damage from bits of panels that flew around the bay. It may have been a sturdy ship but there was no way it could be used the way it was; it would burn up instantly on entry. The damage would have to be fixed before the ship could be used.

For the moment however, it was far more urgent to get the systems in the shuttle bay itself working. The bay was a complete shambles though it wasn't as bad as the bridge was. Pieces of broken panels and ceiling tiles were strewn everywhere. Open electric cables sizzled all over the place. One of two of them still jumping around like an alubrian eel.

It was important to get the systems up and running as soon as possible. As well as serving the shuttle they also doubled up as back-up systems for the rest of the ship. Without them, the Even Odds was the proverbial sitting-duck.

Prees was working on some open panels in the bay, trying to salvage as much as possible. Spare parts were scarce so patching things was very important.

Taran'atar was carrying heavy objects again, under Prees's directions, while Brad was standing nearby, still keeping watch with a weapon at the ready. Dez and Facity were working nearby but at the same time they were also keeping a close eye on Taran'atar.

"I'm still not happy about this," Facity whispered to Dez. "I know you have this thing for taking in orphans but a couple of stranded Ferengi and an adventurous Friagloim are a lot different from a Jem'Hadar."

"I see something in him, Facity. He's... trying to figure himself out. I know how that feels. I've been there myself."

"You have issues, Dez," she replied, raising her eyebrows. "But you aren't a killing machine that is likely to start a murderous rampage at any time. "

"Somehow, I don't think that Taran'atar is going to do that either."

"Just remember what I said. There's a lot of things can go wrong here. Well, I'll be on the bridge," said Facity and then turned and walked off in a huff.

"Look on the bright side," Dez called after her.

"Bright side? What bright side?"

"Well, if you are right and he does go on some sort of rampage then we won't have a lot of time to feel sorry about it."

"Not funny," she said angrily. "Not funny at all."

On her way out she noticed Glessin coming in still stiff and wary-eyed. She was surprised to see him there and not a little worried. How would he react when he saw the Jem'Hadar? She left but had a nagging feeling that something didn't add up. Was it just a coincidence that he should turn up where the Jem'Hadar happened to be? After all, he wasn't prone to just wander around the corridors.

Dez also frowned a little to see Glessin in this unfamiliar locale. He too was worried about him, especially with the Jem'Hadar there.

Dez looked back over at Taran'atar. He made a decision and walked over to him.

"Taran'atar... I want to talk to you."

Taran'atar paused and then put the object he was carrying on the ground and turned back to Dez.

"Why are you here?" asked Dez.

"Why does everyone on this ship ask the same question? I am here. I am offering to help. What does it matter why?" replied Taran'atar with a small air of annoyance.

"Because none of us understand. And until we understand, we can't really trust you."

Taran'atar growled under his breath.

"I was returning to the Dominion," explained Taran'atar. "I expected to be put to death for my... deviancy."

"Really? Why would you do that? "

"Because that is the order of things. I have followed that order loyally for twenty years. I see no reason to stop now."

"Well, I see a reason," replied Dez. "I think that maybe you're starting to discover that underneath those twenty years of fighting and killing, you're actually a nice guy who just wants to help someone.

"Or maybe... you didn't really want to go home and be killed."

Suddenly, there was a flash of movement and Glessin came at Brad from a side angle with a hard punch in the face. As Brad thudded to the floor unconscious, Glessin quickly grabbed the weapon from her, spun round and pointed it right into Taran'atar's face.

"You won't need to go home to die. I'll kill you here myself," he shouted.

Everyone stopped dead, not daring to move. As Glessin held the weapon on Taran'atar his scarred hands trembled with emotion. Taran'atar was staring back not looking worried in the least.

"Glessin... what are you doing?" asked Dez, shocked.

"What you won't. I don't know why you let this animal on board in the first place. He was on one of those ships! "

"What are you talking about?" asked Taran'atar confused.

"He means... that it was the Jem'Hadar who attacked us in the first place," Dez replied.

Everyone looked at Taran'atar to see how he would react to the question.

He simply asked "Why?"

"Why what?" replied Dez.

"Why did the Jem'Hadar attack you? They would not have done so without reason."

Dez was hesitant to answer. He was worried that Taran'atar would actually agree with the attack on them. However, he felt he should be honest if he expected Taran'atar to trust them too.

"We...hmm how should I put it … 'reclaimed' some items from a world that is nominally under Dominion control, on behalf of a client," said Dez, trying to make it sound as innocuous as possible.

Taran'atar was not fooled.

"You _stole_ from the Dominion? You are the ones who seek to die, not me. Perhaps I should help you on your way and destroy you myself."

Glessin tightened his grip on the weapon and tried to look even more threatening.

"You see?" he snapped "He's a murderer! Nothing but a filthy death machine! He killed them all."

"Killed whom Glessin?" asked Dez. "Who are you talking about?"

"All of them! Neane... Coamis... everyone on the _Danasket_... the entire Obsidian Order fleet... a billion Cardassians..."

As everyone watched, Glessin let years of pain flow out. He was sweating heavily and looked like he was going to break down completely at any moment.

Dez was getting worried. This situation was far more volatile than he wanted. One wrong move from either side and this could end very badly.

Taran'atar sneered at him.

"Then kill me in futile revenge - if you have the courage. I suspect that you do not."

"I never hurt anybody in my life. I was just a medic, just out of the Institute, and you killed them all!" wept Glessin.

"Do you imagine I should apologise to you?" asked Taran'atar. "That fleet's mission was to destroy the Great Link. You tried to murder the Founders. You all deserved your fate."

_This is getting worse not better_ , thought Dez.

"You're not helping," he said to Taran'atar quietly.

Taran'atar simply ignored him and continued to focus on Glessin.

"You were insects trying to look gods in the eye. The Dominion can never be destroyed. The Link is forever!"

Dez reached out again to Glessin, treading on eggshells.

"Glessin, please. Give me the weapon. You're only going to get yourself, and maybe the rest of us, killed."

Dez reached his hand slowly out and took hold of the trembling weapon. Glessin let go of the weapon easily enough but couldn't take his eyes off Taran'atar.

The pressure released for the moment, Prees gently guided the broken Glessin away, while Pif nuzzled Brad's cheek. Taran'atar looked down at the unconscious Dosi and scoffed.

"Your security officer is pitiful," he said. "She can be knocked unconscious with one blow."

"We don't have a security officer," replied Dez with an ironic smile. "Brad is our jewellery specialist. People are usually easily intimidated by a Dosi with a gun. Well, most people anyway. "

Facity's voice came over the comm.

"Dez! Are you there? We've got a problem."

"Facity? What's wrong?"

"It's the Jem'Hadar."

"What about him?" asked Dez, staring as Taran'atar.

"Not him.

_Them_

. They're back. There's a Jem'Hadar ship on the sensors and it's coming right at us."


	9. Chapter 9 - Arrival and Apprehension

Kira did not want to be there. She could think of a hundred things she would rather be doing at this moment. Being tortured by a Cardassian interrogator was quite high in that list. _It's at times like this that I wish Benjamin was still here_, she thought.

Kira was standing in her dress uniform, waiting at the airlock in upper pylon two. Ro Laren was there with her, wearing an armature support frame that connected to her waist, knees and ankles and carrying a walking stick.

A phalanx of Starfleet security was waiting with them; effectively a guard of honour. She had considered sending Ro alone or maybe Vaughn. She could always say she was busy or something. However, Vaughn had correctly pointed out that the arriving admirals would be expecting to be greeted by the station commander.

_This is going to be bad enough as it is_ , thought Kira. _No point it making it worse_.

Kira took a deep breath.

_First impressions are always important_ , she thought to herself. _Best behaviour_!

The airlock door rolled open and Admiral Ross and his adjunct were the first to emerge. Behind him were Nechayev, Akaar and Batanides each one with their posse of support staff.

"Admiral Ross, welcome back to Deep Space Nine," said Kira.

"Captain Kira, it's wonderful to see you again. The uniform suits you," said Ross. "Brings back memories."

Kira understood exactly what he meant. She thought back to when she was temporarily 'loaned' to Starfleet and went behind enemy lines to help the Cardassian underground. It was definitely an unusual and interesting mission. How the quadrant had changed in just a couple of years.

"Well, thank you Sir. If you'll please join Lieutenant Ro, her staff will take you to the quarters we've secured for each of you."

Ross proceeded to hand her a padd.

"This is the schedule my adjutant drew up for meetings with your staff," said Ross. "Could you please arrange for them to be available at the times stated? We have synchronised our timetables so that there won't be any clashes."

"No problem Sir. I will have it seen to."

"Thank you."

After Ross has passed through and to the side, Nechayev stepped forward. She had that cold-as-steel look on her face.

_I wonder if she ever smiles_ , thought Kira.

"Admiral Nechayev, welcome to Deep Space Nine."

Nechayev immediately handed her own padd to Kira.

"Thank you, Captain. Here is my own schedule for meetings. We have much to discuss."

Kira was a bit thrown, though not overly surprised, by the bluntness.

"Of course, Sir" replied Kira.

"In spite of normal Starfleet protocol, I prefer to be addressed as Admiral rather than Sir," she replied, very matter-of-factly.

"As you wish, Admiral," replied Kira. "I'll make sure all the staff is informed."

Kira took a deep breath as she saw Akaar. She was NOT looking forward to this.

Nechayev walked on through and Akaar unfolded himself from the small space and gazed down at Kira. Kira pulled herself up to her full height. Even though she felt puny compared to his height, she stood proud and firm. She was not going to let him intimidate her.

"Admiral Akaar. I welcome you with an open heart and an open hand," said Kira, smoothly performing the traditional Capellan gesture. Kira was pleased to see that Akaar was clearly pleasantly surprised and had even allowed himself the tiniest smile. He then performed the gesture back.

"Captain Kira. I thank you for your welcome."

_Well, one point scored for me_ , thought Kira. She hoped he would appreciate it enough to go easier on her later, though she very much doubted it.

Akaar handed her another padd and she was forced to juggle the padds in her hands to fit them all.

As Akaar stepped past Kira he noticed Lieutenant Ro. He subtly looked her up and down, taking note of her Starfleet uniform and her supports. He pursed his lips and looked distinctly unhappy. His opinion of Ro was no secret and it was clear to all present that he would have rather not have had her. Her being here was obviously a statement by Kira. She is trying to show who is in charge. Akaar didn't like it but he knew better than to say anything and undermine a commanding officer's authority.

Kira looked over at Ro. Ro had a frown on her face which indicated that she was no more happy to see Akaar than he was to see her and Ro looked like she was going to say something.

Kira gave her a '_Don't do anything stupid'_ stare and Ro got the hint.

"Lieutenant," he said, coldly.

"Admiral," replied Ro with a nod that showed that the feelings were mutual.

The last to emerge was Admiral Batanides. She shuffled forwards, struggling to manage her own armful of padds. She smiled broadly at Kira and held out her free hand to shake. The smile helped Kira relax a bit and she smiled back. The admiral was known to be clumsy and a bit of a scatter-brain but she didn't think it would be so obvious.

"Ah, Captain Kira. A pleasure to meet you at last. Just... bear with me a sec here, sorry..."

She shuffled through her padds, peering at each in turn.

"Oh for crying out loud...," she cried out. "Where is the blasted thing..."

In the corridor, Ross and Nechayev exchanged looks - Ross was amused but Nechayev was clearly impatient. Meanwhile, Batanides' adjutant, a Bolian lieutenant, calmly handed her another padd.

"Oh, thank you, Tomil," she said, and handed the padd to Kira.

"Here you go," she apologised. "Sorry it's a bit muddled. Always at the last minute."

"Don't worry about it, Admiral and welcome to DS9," replied Kira. _How did someone so scatter-brained ever manage to get to become an admiral?_

She then turned to Ro.

"Lieutenant...?"

Ro nodded to her staff who led the contingent back down the corridor. Ro hung back with Kira, taking the rear.

As they headed down the corridor, Ro whispered to Kira "Ready to kill yourself yet?"

"Actually, I was thinking more of murder. As commanding officer, am I allowed to do that?"


	10. Chapter 10 - Debate and Conclusion

A symbol filled the screen - Bajoran ideograms arranged into a distinctive logo that appeared flashy but trustworthy. Under the Bajoran letters was a subheading in Federation Standard which read: Bajoran News Network.

"Well, will you look at that," said Quark. "They've even added subtitles in Federation Standard! Now we know that the hoo-mans have taken over."

Quark's Bar/Embassy was filled to capacity, with many customers having to stand. Knowing that the place was going to be packed, Quark had offered the possibility for pre-booking seats. The tickets had sold super-fast even though it included nothing more than the promise of a seat and a proper view of the screen.

He had also included a proviso that if someone were to sell their seat to someone else then Quark would be entitled to 30% of the profit.

Screens had been set up all over the bar so as to give everyone a decent view without having to strain themselves. The last thing Quark needed was to be sued if someone were to hurt their neck or something.

The only people who got a complimentary table were Captain Kira and her "party" of officers.

"_And now, it's time for the Bajoran News Network's special broadcast. The 2378 Apex Chair Election - Candidates Debate_."

The logo swept forward until it filled the screen. It dissolved as it went, revealing a sleekly designed desk. It resembled an oval with the two ends removed and the corners slightly rounded off. The desk top was barely visible from the camera angle but what could be seen implied that it was made from some sort of natural wood.

The front of the desk consisted of a wood panel with the network's logo on it and stretched from the bottom of the table top until about half a meter from the floor. At its sides, it reached to just short of the ends of the table.

Behind the desk sat a Bajoran female. She was dressed in conservative but smart clothes that were obviously intended to convey the importance of the occasion. In front of her on the desk sat a computer terminal whilst she was studying a padd she was holding in her hand.

The set of the news studio behind combined classical Bajoran architecture with modern Federation technology into a smooth and advanced design. A room full of people could be seen working behind her. Some were sitting at a computer terminals whilst others seemed to be running errands. They all looked to be busy though it was impossible to tell if they were really so or if it was just for the camera.

"All right everyone," shouted out Quark. "Final chance for bets on the debate. Who will do the best, who will lose their cool first, will anyone walkout and many more bets."

The woman on the screen looked up from her padd, putting it down slowly in order to add some dramatic flair to the proceedings.

" _Hello and welcome to BNN's exclusive coverage of the Vedek Assembly's election of a new Kai. I'm Tiana Feen, and today we are honoured to have the candidates here for a debate. They will discuss all issues that are important and will accept questions from the studio audience." _

The camera zoomed out and showed two podiums. Behind the right hand one was Vedek Bellis and behind the other was Vedek Solis.

There were cheers and boos from the audience in the bar as the camera zoomed in first on Bellis and then on Solis.

" _Over the next hour I will be hosting the two candidates and exploring just why these could be the most controversial Kai elections in living memory _."

Ro was sitting at the bar, watching the program play on the screens on the back wall. She was obviously totally unimpressed and uninterested.

"Eugh. That's the signal for me to be on my way, I think," she said.

Quark quickly arrived from the other end of the bar where he'd been serving.

"No. You're going already?" he asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

"I don't really want to hear politicians bark at each other, thank you. I have real work to do."

She turned stiffly on her bar stool, the metallic supports still making movement difficult. She reached for her walking stick leant against the bar and began struggling to manoeuvre off the bar stool and onto her feet. Quark dashed out quickly from behind the bar to her side. He was nervous and wanted to help but didn't want to intrude.

"Do you need a hand?" he asked her.

Ro put out a hand to stop him.

"No. Stay where you are. I can handle it."

Quark stepped back and let her struggle. She had to balance trickily on the walking stick while she slowly and painfully dragged one leg at a time off the stool. Finally she was vertical and ready to go. Quark was caught between offering sympathy and knowing he could be killed for it.

"Well... it was nice that you could come," he said.

Seeing his earnestness, she softened just a little and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Quark. I'll see you later."

He nodded and she set off slowly but steadily across the bar towards the exit. Ro stepped gingerly over the threshold and out onto the Promenade, her head held high, daring anyone to challenge her. Quark watched her go and was worried for her. He wouldn't figure out why she was so stubborn with her refusal to accept help. With a sad sigh he grabbed a tray of drinks and headed out to serve.

"_Before we start - a quick message from our sponsors and we will be right back_."

Kira's party were sitting together at a table in the second row. A perfect position for seeing the screen. Included in the group were Dax, Bashir, Vaughn and Tenmei.

Kira looked around the bar and saw that many different races were represented. It seemed that the election of the Kai had captured the imagination of everyone and not just the Bajorans.

She felt very satisfied and sat back smiling.

"What's the smile for?" asked Bashir.

"Oh. I was just admiring the way so many different and diverse races there are here. The fact that so many non-Bajorans are interested indicates to me more than anything else how well we have integrated into the Federation whilst at the same time kept our individuality."

With the commercial break was over, the show on the screens resumed.

"_Welcome back. Before we continue with the debate let us remember the service of a couple of our previous Kais_."

The background behind Tiana changed to show a picture of Winn. A massive hiss was heard in the bar as the picture appeared. Winn was definitely not a popular figure on Bajor.

" _Numerous books have been written expounding on the many wild rumours and theories regarding Winn Adami's fate. I'm sure that that will be a point brought up by our candidates _."

"Wild rumours?" shouted someone in the bar. "Why else would she have needed the Kosst Amojan?"

Kira looked around the bar and noticed that there were a lot of people nodding. There seemed to be a general consensus when it came to thoughts about Kai Winn.

_Even using the word_ Kai_ with her name makes me feel sick, _thought Kira.

Nevertheless people around the bar were shushing the heckler. The background then changed again to show a picture of Opaka. This time a massive cheer went up - it was obvious which of the two previous Kais the crowd preferred.

" _Many more books have been written about Winn's immediate predecessor, Opaka Sulan. Interest in the legendary former Kai's life has only increased since her unexpected return from the Gamma Quadrant just over a year ago and her turning down the offer to resume her position as Kai _. Many wonder what the last years would have been like had she not left us."

"They make her sound is some way responsible for everything that has happened the last few years," complained Kira.

"I don't think that that was her intention," answered Bashir.

"Well," countered Dax, "maybe it's true. Had she been here things might have been different. I'm not talking about the war being prevented but who knows."

"You can't BLAME her Dax," protested Bashir. "She was stuck on that world."

"Oh, I wasn't blaming her personally but I just wonder how things would have been if she had not gone through the wormhole that day. She would have remained Kai."

"I like the sound of that," admitted Kira. "No Winn. Pity we can't go back and change things."

"I'd be careful if I were you," said Bashir. "Last thing you need is the Department of Temporal Investigations to hear that."

"I'm assuming that no one here has entered any of Quark's pools. Right?" asked Kira.

Everyone around the table shook their head though Nog's shake seemed to be less sincere than the others.

_Well, at least they had more sense than some people_ , thought Kira.

Back on the screen, the view had switched back a wide angle shot so that it was now possible to see both candidates with Tiana seated between them.

"Looks like they sat her there in the middle in order to stop them fighting," quipped Bashir.

"By the way, I assume you are all coming to the Sisko party," said Kira.

Bashir and Dax both nodded.

"Not me," replied Ro. "I hardly know them. It will be more like a reunion and I would feel out of place."

Kira then turned to Vaughn. "What about you commander?"

"We'll see. I haven't decided yet," replied Vaughn, obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"You do know that the party is on the same day as the Kai election, right?" asked Dax.

"I know," replied Kira. "Being at the party will be much more fun than wandering around here. Especially with Quark planning his party."

"I thought you told him he can't have it!" asked Ro worried. "The last thing I need now is a party on the promenade."

"Well, yes and no. I told him he can't have it on the promenade but there is really nothing I can do to prevent him using his bar."

"And if drunks spill out onto the promenade?" asked Ro.

"Then feel free to lock them up."

Ro smiled at the thought. It would be interesting to see Quark's reaction if and when that happened.

"Shush everyone, the fun is about to start," said Bashir and turned towards the giant screen.

"_Before we hear the opening remarks from the candidates I will introduce them and what everyone considers their stances_," announced Tiana. " _The candidates will then have two minutes each to briefly introduce themselves_."

The camera moved over to focus on Vedek Bellis. He was dressed in conservative Vedek robes similar to the ones worn by Opaka when she was still a Vedek but adjusted to match the requirements of a male.

" _First we have Vedek Bellis to my left. Vedek Bellis is distinguished and long-serving community leader who emerged as the most outspoken anti-Ohalavar voice in the wake of Yevir Linjarin's surprise departure for Cardassia _."

The camera then panned across to show Vedek Solis. He was wearing a more liberal gown. Similar to the one worn by Vedek Bereil but in a brighter colour of blue.

" _To my right we have his rival Vedek Solis. He is, in effect, the exact opposite to Vedek Bellis since he is the head of that very Ohalavar movement that Bellis was trying to have banned _."

"Notice the difference in their clothing styles," pointed out Dax. "They are both trying to make a point."

"I agree," replied Bashir. "By wearing what were effectively Opaka's clothes, Bellis is sending out a message of conservatism and stability. A sort of 'If it's not broken then why fix it'. In other words, it worked up to now so why change.

"Solis is trying to say just the opposite. He is pointing to a new chapter in the history of Bajor's connection to the prophets. He is effectively countering with 'It is broken, so it must be fixed'."

"And they have both of them have distanced themselves from Winn by not wearing something like what she did," commented Dax.

"Probably a good idea," replied Kira with a smile. "She wasn't exactly the most popular Kai in the history of Bajor and then the things she did near the end .."

"_So now, without further ado, let's hear from the candidates. Vedek Bellis please_."

The camera zoomed in on Bellis as he made his short introduction.

"_Thank you, Tiana_," began Bellis. " _Firstly, I'm sure that Vedek Solis will join me in thanking you for hosting this event. I would like to extend the thanks to the audience here in the studio and, of course, to those of you at home _."

The camera zoomed out again to show Solis nodding in agreement to Bellis's welcome.

"One psychological point to Bellis," commented Bashir.

"What?" asked Kira.

"By including Solis in his own thank-you he has prevented Solis from thanking everyone again. Made himself look the nice social guy."

"What I don't understand," asked Vaughn. "Why bother at all with the debate? It's not as if the people get to vote - only the Vedeks do."

"It's a matter of using the people to push the Vedeks to vote for them," replied Kira. "They hope that by getting people supporting them then they will apply pressure on their local Vedek to vote for 'their guy'. Whether it actually works or not is not clear."

"_When I am chosen to be Kai_," continued Bellis, " _I intend to reach out to all members of Bajoran society and guide them in the real path of the prophets. We have lost our way during and since the occupation and now we must return to our sources _."

"_Thank you, Vedek Bellis_," Tiana said, interrupting him. "_Now let us hear from your opponent. Vedek Solis please_."

" _Thank you Tiana. I must agree with Vedek Bellis that Bajor has lost its way. However, in my opinion, it was our belief in the prophets that held us together during the occupation and it was only after that that we lost our way. We have failed to include all members of society in our beliefs and have attempted to block anyone who does not follow exactly what we think they should. As Kai, I will put an end to this _."

The camera switched back to Tiana as she continued to explain the order of events.

" _Thank you to both candidates for your introductory comments. I now have one question for each of you. You will have 5 minutes to answer. Please, each of you, and the audience, let the candidates finish their words without interference _.

"_After a candidate answers my question, their opponent will then get a chance to comment_."

"So, now things heat up," said Bashir.

Tiana continued.

" _First a question to you Vedek Bellis, you've been called a hypocrite for rejecting the Ohalavaru, even while embracing the larger community of the Federation. How do you respond? _"

" _I am pleased that you asked that Tiana," replied Bellis. "I am happy to be a member of the Federation. However, being a part of the Federation is exactly the reason we have to keep our old traditions. Within such a vast collection of cultures we are in danger of losing ourselves. Remember, there are over one hundred and fifty different species within the Federation. Many of those number tens of billions of individuals whereas we are just a few billion, mostly on one small world. If we don't hold fast to what makes us uniquely Bajoran - namely, our religion - we will lose our uniqueness. What has sustained us for millennia is too important to throw away, especially now. If we do lose it, we will find that instead of us adding to the cultural diversity of the Federation we will become just a Federation colony _.

" _For this reason we cannot allow people who are not familiar with all our deepest text to propose changes to our beliefs by expounding their own beliefs drawn from suspect sources. This will dilute our religion and eventually our uniqueness _."

"I think he was referring to you there Captain," said Bashir with a smirk.

"Yeah," added Dax. "I heard that Quark has a pool running as to whether you will be mentioned by name, who will do so and when."

Kira went red and it was obvious that she really wanted to tell Quark what she thought of him. However, this being the Ferengi embassy meant she was stuck with just putting up with it and hoping that she wasn't mentioned.

Tiana turned to Vedek Solis.

" _Vedek Solis, Vedek Bellis says he is only trying to protect Bajoran beliefs and Bajor's future by preventing outside elements contaminating it. How would you respond to what sounds like a valid argument? _"

"_Who defines what an 'outside element' is?"_ replied Solis. " _We are talking in circles - they don't want 'outside elements' and they define that 'outside elements' is anything that they do not agree with_.

" _I think that the public have shown their opinion with the massive support the Ohalavaru movement has. The fact an Ohalavaru is even a candidate for such an exalted position, after only two years of existence as a movement, is a clear message that the people of Bajor are eager for a new spirituality _."

"_New spirituality?_" shouted out Bellis. " _We all saw what happened with Vedek Winn when she sort out new spirituality. We ended up with a Kai that followed the Pah-Wraiths_."

The rage on Vedek Solis's face was clear.

"_Are you comparing us to the Pah-Wraiths? I did not come here to be insulted," he retorted_.

Tiana, worried that the debate was breaking down, decided to intervene. She wasn't sure that a punch up between the two candidates for the Kai would make for good TV.

"_Please, gentlemen_," she said. " _Let's keep things civil. I am sure that Vedek Solis did not intend to compare you to the Pah-Wraiths. He was just pointing out what, in his opinion, is the danger of allowing outside forces into mainstream _."

She leaned towards Solis who gave a small nod in agreement.

"Another point to Bellis," said Bashir.

"What?!" asked Kira. "You heard what he said. He compared the Ohalavaru to the Pah-Wraiths!"

"And then denied that he meant it to be a literal comparison."

"Yeah, as if he really didn't mean it," replied Kira. "No true Ohalavaru follower will believe that his recantation."

"He doesn't care about the ardent Ohalavaru followers," explained Bashir. "His audience is the undecided. He managed to get across his point that changes are dangerous by tapping into people's memories of what happened with the previous Kai and then denying that he meant it literally. So he has now sown a seed of worry in everyone's mind."

Back on the screen, Tiana now turned to Solis.

"_Now for a question for Vedek Solis_.

" _Vedek Solis, how do you respond to the claims that recognizing the Ohalavaru in the Assembly will result in more conservative voices being suppressed? _"

"_That is totally ridiculous_," replied Solis. " _The Ohalavaru have no intention and no interest in restricting the freedoms of anyone. Why would we? It makes no sense. The entire contention between us is the freedom to worship as we wish without suppression _.

"_Besides, the conservatives always seem to be able to get their way in many things even when they are in the minority. Having _'important friends in high places'_ is always useful_.

" _And, at the end of the day, wasn't it the conservative forces that attained Kira Nerys for simply daring to share the Ohalavaru scripts with the rest of Bajoran society _."

"Solis after nineteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds! We have a winner!" shouted Quark. "Well done Morn."

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Dax. "He did it again. How DOES he do it?"

"I have no idea," replied Kira.

"There's only one logical explanation," said Bashir. "I don't know why we never thought of it before."

"Oh yes, Mister Genetically Enhanced," said Kira, stressing the capital letters and clearly annoyed. "And what would that be?"

"It's obvious really," he replied with a serious look on his face. "He has a time machine".

Everyone at the table burst out laughing, drawing stares from people at nearby tables.


	11. Chapter 11 - Disclosure and Secrets

Kira stood at the closed door of her office and looked out onto Ops. It looked just like an ordinary day with everyone busy at their posts. No wormhole traffic was expected today so Nog had received permission to perform some routine maintenance on some of the systems. In addition, he had been nagging Kira for a chance to test some tie-ins he had created between the systems on the station and those on the Defiant. All this meant he had to shut down some of the systems which in turn meant that some of the personnel had nothing to do. Of course, this almost guaranteed that something bad would happen. Problems always seem to arise just when you have all the systems down. Kira smiled to herself as she remembered what Sisko would say: _Never underestimate the power of Murphy. His law is universal._

Kira couldn't help noticing how everyone was trying to look busy. It never looks good to just wander around when your commander is watching. Nevertheless, she knew from her own experience of working in ops that a relaxed atmosphere seemed to help productivity.

However, from her point of view this was definitely not going to be a standard day shift. She looked towards the turbolift as it rose into place, carrying the reason - Admiral Akaar.

The admiral saw her as he stepped off of the platform but then turned away and looked around as if he were there to perform an inspection. She knew that he was trying to intimidate her, to send her a message as to who was boss. Kira got the impression that he saw this as a way to catch her wrong-footed. She was half expecting him to approach one of the consoles and rub his finger across it, inspecting for dust. Kira felt her anger boiling up inside but knew she would have to hold back.

_He we go_ , she thought. _Best behaviour._

Nevertheless, she would make sure that he understood that _she_ was the one in charge and not him.

Akaar approached her door and clicked on the door chime. She took another deep breath, steeled herself and then tapped the control to open the door.

"Admiral - right on time as always."

"Of course," he replied, matter-of-factly. "Shall we?"

He walked on ahead of Kira into her office without being invited in, acting as if he was in charge. She bit her tongue and followed him in.

Kira sat behind her desk while Akaar took the guest seat opposite.

_Well, at least he didn't try to take my seat too_ , thought Kira wryly.

She decided not to offer him a drink, hoping that maybe that way he wouldn't stay too long.

"I have numerous meetings scheduled with personnel on Bajor, Captain," he said dryly. "An appointment with First Minister Asarem, another with General Lenaris, more with the staff of the Starfleet recruiting facility in Musilla."

_Name-dropping will get you nowhere admiral_ , thought Kira.

"I understand," replied Kira, seeing an opportunity to score a point. "I know what it's like. Been in that situation many times. I also have some more meetings later."

She could see that he understood what she was trying to do. Nevertheless, Akaar just gave her a stare but ignored her jibe.

"So I will get straight to the point," continued Akaar. "Please detail for me the current relationship between Starfleet personnel and Bajoran Militia personnel aboard the station."

Kira was caught off guard by the question. This was not the sort of question she had expected.

"I'm not sure what you mean," she replied Kira, unable to hide her surprise.

"I'll be more specific," replied Akaar. "Have you observed any tension between those former Militia members who have transferred to Starfleet and those who chose to remain with the Militia?"

"What?" asked Kira, incredulously.

"Is it possible there is resentment between the two factions?"

"What factions?" asked Kira, now obviously annoyed. She made no attempt to hide her indignation at the implication. "You're seeing divisions that don't exist."

"I am seeing nothing, Captain. I've only just arrived. I'm simply asking if there might be an aspect to relations aboard the station you may be blind to, because of your own service in both organizations."

"Admiral, my service history is not a problem," replied Kira. "In fact, if anything I like to think it's an inspiration - proof that Starfleet and the Militia can work together."

"An admirable goal, Captain. Are you certain the rest of your crew feels the same?"

Kira looked him straight in the eyes and stared firmly, so as to leave him no doubt. "Yes Sir," she replied, firmly stressing the words. "I know for a fact that all of the crew on Deep Space Nine are happy to be here and happy to be working together. Nobody cares if their colleague is Starfleet or Militia."

Akaar seemed to almost smile when she replied, giving the impression that he actually appreciated the fact that she was standing up for herself.

_Is he testing me or something?_ thought Kira.

"One thing I don't follow," asked Kira with a smile. "If I was blind to possible friction then I am not exactly the right person to ask, am I."

Nog was giving Admiral Ross a guided tour of main engineering on the Defiant.

"Admiral on deck," called out Candlewood.

"At ease. Carry on," said the admiral as the crew stood to attention.

Even in space-dock, engineering is always busy. It's the one part of a ship where there was always something to do. Permenter and Candlewood were running around helping the junior crew sort out problems. Admiral Ross smiled because he had a feeling that some of the hustle and bustle was a show for him. It's always good to look busy when the boss is around.

Nog was talking constantly; trying to impress the admiral as much as possible.

"... so things were kind of a mess after our fight with the Klingons, but the old girl pulled us through like always."

He patted a wall console lovingly, as if it was a pet or even a lover.

Ross smiled. He always thought it funny how engineers seem to almost fall in love with their ships but it seemed to be the same with them all. Thankfully, wars on Earth were a thing of the path, but he had heard stories of how soldiers would name their guns - generally female names.

"Of course there were a lot of repairs to do," continued Nog. "And I took the chance to try out some ideas."

"Like what?" asked Ross, indulging him.

"Oh!" replied Nog, delighted that the admiral was actually interested. "Well, I was thinking about how the ablative armour took a hammering and then I remembered the nanobot defence we developed to fight the Cheka in the Gamma Quadrant. So I wondered if I combined the two, maybe I could get the nanobots to take some of the heat, so to speak -"

"Lieutenant relax," said Ross. "You don't have to try so hard to impress me. I'm already impressed."

"Thank you, sir," replied Nog, sheepishly.

"I realize you're probably used to a lot of people saying you're too young to be in such a position of responsibility."

"It has come up from time to time...," he replied with a wry smile.

"Or that you've got big shoes to fill. But I wouldn't have approved Captain Sisko's request to give you a field commission during the war or Kira's request to promote you to Chief Engineer, if I hadn't already seen the potential in you myself. "

Nog clearly felt genuinely quite touched now. He was not used to getting such validation.

"Thank you again, sir," he said with a toothy smile.

"I just wish your magic touch extended as far as stopping every runabout I give you from exploding."

"I don't think anyone's that much of a magician, sir," replied Nog with a chuckle.

Batanides was sitting behind a desk in the office that had been assigned to her. It was not a luxurious office and wasn't even decorated. It was quite plain and had obviously been created for functionality rather than comfort. _This was definitely built for functionality rather than comfort_, thought Batanides.

The furniture consisted of a simple desk with a console and a couple of chairs. With the room being totally within the station, it didn't even have any windows which tended to give it a bit of a pokey feeling. Nevertheless, it was sufficient for temporary use by visiting dignitaries. The one luxury that was included was a replicator. They didn't want their visitors to starve.

Strewn across Batanides desk, in what appeared to be a haphazard manner, were number of padds. She was inspecting a padd in her hand and was unsure of how to react. After a minute or two of silence, she looked up at her guest.

"You're certain about this?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, Admiral," replied Dax. "Absolutely sure. I have been considering it for some time and I think that the time is right."

"Does Captain Kira know?"

"She does. I discussed it with her when I heard you were coming. I felt it was only fair."

"All right. I'll look over your request and let you know. I can't promise anything but I'll do my best"

"Thank you," replied Dax. "In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone else just yet. There are some people I'm going to have to work up to telling."

"Do I have your permission to discuss it with Captain Kira? It would certainly help me in my decision," asked Batanides.

"You want to check she can manage without me?" asked Dax with a smile.

"I do have to take everything into account."

"It's okay," replied Dax. "I understand and, yes, you have my full permission to discuss it with her."

Bashir was sitting in the middle of one of the long sides of the table in the wardroom. He was trying not to be nervous but it wasn't easy. It felt to him as if he was under interrogation and that all that was missing was a bright light shining in his eye.

Opposite him, with an array of padds before him on the table, sat Ross. They had been here for well over two hours and it seemed like it would never end.

"On to another matter, Doctor," said Ross. "I'd like to discuss a report I received regarding the incident on the Kornak homeworld."

Bashir swallowed and steeled himself. It was definitely NOT a good memory.

Trying to appear calm and nonchalant he asked, "What about it?"

"It must have a very traumatic experience," replied Ross. "You were, after all, clinically dead for a time. Were you able to have any sessions with Counsellor Matthias?"

"There wasn't time. I took a week off to recover and then Taran'atar attacked Kira and Ro and I had lives to save."

"Which you did with your usual skill, Doctor," complemented Ross, with sincerity. "But what I actually wanted to talk about was the loss of the _Missouri_."

"The runabout was destroyed by a subspace shear," replied Bashir, defensively. "I can hardly be held responsible for that."

"No need to be defensive, Doctor. Sometimes ships are lost. Starfleet understands that. What you _could_ conceivably be held accountable for is the fact that the remains of the _Missouri _were abandoned on the planet's surface when you were rescued."

"The ship was crippled, Admiral," replied Bashir, confused about where this was leading. "Broken in half. I never even saw it again after I fell out of it. In mid-air, I should add."

"Your own report states that this was a pre-warp culture, Doctor. Starfleet is not in the habit of leaving our technology just sitting around on such worlds."

"Well, there wasn't much I could do about that, was there?" replied Bashir, now clearly angry. "I was, as you clearly state, dead at the time. DEAD! And therefore not in a position to do much about anything."

"Your report also claims this was an aggressive military culture that would take any advantage it could. And that the Kornaks were experimenting with cybernetic devices intended to connect all their soldiers into one easily controlled network."

Bashir sighed, exasperated. He knows what Ross is getting at.

"I'll admit that there were some superficial similarities to the Borg, Sir," replied Bashir. "But the Kornaks are much less advanced. They're no threat to anyone but themselves."

"And yet in the aftermath of your contact, they now have access to advanced Starfleet technology that could allow them to leave their planet and survive in space."

"Admiral, what do you expect me to do about it? The damage is done. The door is closed and it can't be reopened. If you're looking for someone to blame, perhaps you should speak to Commander Vaughn. I'm sure he'll tell you that there wasn't time to scan an entire planet for Starfleet tech. He had a limited window to work in and he chose people over politics.

"It seems to be something not all command-level officers are capable of doing, I might add. Some are quite happy to ride roughshod over people's lives in the name of security."

"What are you saying, Doctor?" replied Ross, taken aback.

"Oh, nothing. Certainly nothing your fellow admirals here on the station need to hear about, wouldn't you agree?"

A moment passed as Ross digested Bashir's unspoken threat.

"Tread carefully, Doctor. However clever you think you are, you're still subject to the chain of command."

Bashir was not cowed. Instead he sat back with a small smug smile, satisfied that he'd scored his point.

"Given everything we've discussed," he said. "What course of action do you recommend regarding the Kornaks, Admiral?"

"As you say, there's nothing to be done about it now," replied Ross, with a sound of annoyance in his voice. "But be aware of the consequences of your actions in future, Doctor. And I think you'd do well to reconsider those counselling sessions, too. Dismissed."

Bashir languidly stood from the table and walked out as Ross watched him go, clearly not pleased at how the meeting had gone.

Ro sat behind her desk wearing her armature supports. Sitting opposite her was Admiral Nechayev.

Ro held herself tight, refusing to give Nechayev the pleasure of seeing her rattled. It was an attitude-fest. A competition to see who would blink first.

"I'm sure it won't come as a surprise, Lieutenant," say Nechayev, "if I tell you there are people who don't believe you have any business wearing a Starfleet uniform, much less being head of security on such a major outpost as this."

Ro leaned back in her chair with her hands clasped behind her head and looked Nechayev straight in the eye.

"Oh, I'm well aware of Admiral Akaar's opinions about me. And frankly, I couldn't care less about them."

"Don't make the mistake of thinking Akaar is the only one, Lieutenant," replied the admiral with a note of warning. "You've managed to aggravate an impressive number of officers in your time."

"I'm sure they can handle it," replied Ro flippantly.

"Fortunately for you, an equally impressive number have made a habit of standing up for you, regardless of how... 'flexible' your adherence to regulations may be. I have no idea why, but Captain Picard is one of your backers."

"I guess it pays to have friends in high places," replied Ro, making it clear that she had no intention of giving any ground.

Nechayev bit her tongue.

"Granted, you actually do have the skills to back up the attitude," she replied. "Your work during the parasite crisis and on unravelling the Sidau massacre was undeniably excellent from an intelligence perspective. But don't imagine for a moment that you're invulnerable, Ro."

Nechayev pointedly looked over at Ro's walking stick which was standing up against the wall behind Ro. Ro noticed the look and didn't like it but decided not to say anything. Nevertheless, Ro gave Nechayev a stare that made it clear what her reaction would be if she were to bring up her physical condition.

"I haven't forgotten that it was my mission on which you decided to abandon your oath and betray Starfleet to the Maquis."

"I never betrayed anybody!" replied Ro. "I just learned that Starfleet isn't always as right about everything as they think they are."

"And of course you're the only person qualified to make such a decision," replied Nechayev, obviously annoyed. "But no matter. I'm not here to rehash ancient history."

"Weren't we always taught that an officer's first duty is to the truth?"

Nechayev opened her mouth to respond but then seemed to think the better of it.

She looked down at her padd for a moment and then continued.

"I'd like to discuss your relationship with Gul Macet."

"What about it?"

"You've done good work cultivating him as a resource" replied the admiral. "My question is, how devoted do you think he is to the Ghemor government, given the recent revelations about the 'connections' between their families?"

She was referring to the Iliana-Dukat thing. Ro had to admit to herself that was an angle she hadn't thought of. Was it possible that he was in some way connected? If not, what would his reaction be when he found out exactly what happened?

Another, possibly more important question, was how Alon Ghemor would react when he found out that Dukat was involved.

_We will cross that bridge when we come to it_ , though Ro.

Kira looked up from her desk to greet Batanides as the admiral entered her office. Kira had had a long day and was in no mood for more bureaucracy but she knew that it was just part of the job. And to think that she was once jealous of Sisko! She stood up from the table and shook Batanides's hand firmly and smiled, indicating that she was really pleased to see her.

Out of respect for her position as station commander she was treated differently and the admirals came to her rather than the other way around.

"Admiral, come in. Thanks so much for coming. Can I get you anything?"

"How about twenty-six hours sleep?"

Kira smiled. She knew exactly how the admiral felt.

"Oh, tell me about it. It's been a long and thirsty day. As Benjamin would say 'No rest for the wicked'."

"Well, I guess that that's not possible then," replied Batanides with a sigh. "I suppose I'll settle for a raktajino then."

Kira headed to the replicator "Two raktajinos". The replicator hummed and two steaming hot cups of raktajino materialised in front of her. _One of these would have been very useful during the occupation,_ though Kira, remembered the number of times she had gone to bed at night feeling hungry and wondering where the next meal was coming from_. _Snapping back to the present,Kira picked them up and headed back to Batanides, handing her one while she took a small sip from her own one.

"Captain, I won't keep you long," said Batanides.

Kira smiled and looked over to the small couches rather than the desk.

"How about we sit on the couches rather than at my desk. I think that that would be far more relaxing for both of us."

The admiral nodded her approval and they moved over to the couches and sat down on the seats more. The exhaustion on both of their faces was clear to see.

Batanides began rummaging around the various padds she had brought with.

"Oh, where did I put it? I swear I'd lose my head if Tomil wasn't there to hand it to me every morning. Don't know what I'm gonna do when he finally decides to make an honest couple of Grem and Sondi. "

Kira smiled, not quite sure how to react. Batanides found the padd she was looking for but paused as something else crept into her mind.

"Speaking of which, how's Ensign ch'Thane doing? I understand he's still back on Andor?"

"Yes, he is," replied Kira. "Haven't heard much from him. But Ensign T'rb is doing a fine job filling in. I just feel guilty that I can't give him the job on a permanent basis. While Shar's still on paternity leave, the position has to be held open for him."

"Yes, that's the rules, I'm afraid. Still, it's all good experience."

"So, let's get down to business, shall we?" said Batanides, looking down at her padd. "You've had a bit of a tricky year, looks like."

Kira took a deep breath. The friendly chatter had to be too good to last.

"A little bit, yes. But all the mitigating circumstances are there in my reports..."

"Yes, I read over them on my way here. And frankly, they all read just fine to me. Perhaps it was a little... 'unorthodox', shall we say, to undertake a mission to the alternate universe with only Commander Vaughn as backup, but looking at it, it's entirely understandable. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh... well... good," said Kira, caught off guard.

Batanides chuckled.

"Not what you expected, Captain?"

"Yes. Definitely not what I expected."

"Honestly, I'm not surprised that so many captains see admirals as the devil. I think that too many of us forget on our way to the top that we've all been in your position. So I like to put forward the smiling face on the admiralty when I can. You've got enough problems without us breathing down your necks all the time."

Kira breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's very refreshing to hear, admiral. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I must say your diplomatic skills have improved as well. I don't think I've ever seen Akaar so surprised as when you did that heart-hand thing he loves. I had a bit of perverse fun watching his reaction."

Kira was forced to grin. Batanides was turning out to be nothing like she expected.

"That was funny, wasn't it?"

The meeting went on for about an hour, during which time Batanides and Kira discussed the missions of the last year.

"One more thing we need to discuss," said Batanides.

"No problem. I'm in no hurry. What did you want to discuss?"

"Lieutenant Dax's request for a transfer."

Batanides noticed the look of shock on Kira's face. "She said you knew," said Batanides defensively.

"Oh, I knew. I just didn't know that she had discussed it with you yet."

"Well, she has and I need to know your opinion."

"You want me to tell you if she is a good officer or not?" asked Kira. "Well, any Captain would be lucky to have her."

"That wasn't actually my question but it's good to know you think so highly of her. In fact, this makes my question more pertinent."

"You want to know if I can manage without her," guessed Kira.

"Yes. When considering a transfer request I have to take into account the greater good of Starfleet. Hard as it is, I can't always accept requests for transfers. Anyone who signs up knows that they don't get to choose where they will be posted. We do try to take personal preference into account because an unhappy officer is also a less productive one. However, sometimes it can't be helped."

"Well, I won't lie to you," replied Kira. "It will be difficult both on a professional and a personal level. There is no question we will miss her. However, we will survive. I have a few names in mind for promoting."

"I'm sorry I have to keep digging but I have to ask you your opinion," continued Batanides. "Do you think the only reason she is asking for a transfer is in order to get away from Doctor Bashir after the breakdown of their relationship?"

"What sort of question is that?" asked Kira indignantly. "What business of ours is her relationship?"

"As head of humanoid resources, everyone is my officer and everything about my officers is my business Captain. I need to know if the only reason she is leaving is in order to run away. I can't approve transfer of an officer who is carrying emotional baggage with her."

Kira sat back for a minute and took another quick sip of her drink. She let herself calm down and then continued.

"Okay, fair enough. I can understand that," she said.

After a moment's thought, Kira continued.

"I have known Lieutenant Dax - Ezri Dax that is - for over three years now, both as a counsellor and a command officer as well as a friend and I can tell you that she is not the type to run away. Fact is, she stayed here even when she was having the problems with Worf.

"I also knew her as Jadzia and saw her as a friend then too. However, there are major differences between the two of them."

"Such as," asked Batanides.

"Well, Jadzia was a willing receiver of the symbiont who had had years of training and preparation for it. She knew exactly what she was getting herself into when she received the symbiont. Even more than most recipients since she received the symbiont from her mentor.

"On the other hand, Ezri was never prepared before being joined. She really didn't want it and all the ties that came with it. She was on a ship of exploration and would have still been there were it not for the emergency joining."

"So I am back to the same question," replied Batanides. "Is she running away or maybe just asking for a transfer in the hope that it will solve any emotional problems she has?"

"I don't think that that is it. If anything it's the opposite. I think that up to now she has been living Jadzia's life and, to be honest, I think that we are in some way to blame. We just treated her as a continuation rather than as a new person. Even the relationship with Doctor Bashir is a sort of hold-over from then. I think that the Ezri Tigan side is starting to assert itself and she wants to follow the dreams she had then."

"Including being a counsellor?"

Kira frowned at the question. It was a valid point.

"I guess you are asking if the idea of switching to command rather than staying in the medial corps was also connected to her Jadzia 'hangover' - for want of a better word."

Batanides just nodded.

"Look. I don't pretend to completely understand the workings of the combination between a Trill host and a symbiont," continued Kira. "The only ones who could really understand would be a joined Trill. Nevertheless, from what I have picked up over the few years with the Daxes, a joined Trill is a combination of the current host and past hosts, with the current one being dominant but the previous ones also contributing to the character and wishes of the current host."

"And you think that that is what is happening to Lieutenant Dax now. The current host is finally asserting herself," said Batanides. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Okay then," she continued. "I'll look into finding her a posting and get back to you both. You're losing a fine officer here. I hope you know what you are doing."

"So do I," sighed Kira, as she walked the admiral to the door. "So do I."

"That's about it really," said Kira.

She was sitting at the table in her office. Opposite her sat Admiral Nechayev and they had been discussing the events surrounding Kira crossing into the alternate-universe. Kira had told the admiral all she knew and left it at that. She had avoided offering up any information beyond what she really knew and without adding any speculation about what really happened to Iliana Ghemor.

"You sure that's it?" asked the admiral. "What actually happened to Iliana in the end?"

"As I said, I really have no idea but I can't see how she could have survived."

Admiral Nechayev was a seasoned commander and it was obvious to her that Kira was holding back something. She put down her padd, face down so as to indicate that she was not going to record whatever was now said.

"Okay. That's your official opinion. How about 'off the record'."

Kira took a deep breath before continuing.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. I have zero proof for it. What Captain Sisko used to call a hunch," she replied cautiously.

"It there's one thing that I have learned in my years in Starfleet that is that when a good officer has a strong hunch then something is happening."

Kira thought for a moment and then realised that the admiral had just paid her a compliment.

"It's just that I don't feel that she perished when she blew the airlock. Just a gut feeling but something doesn't seem quite right."

She saw that the admiral was looking at her attentively and, as promised, was not recording any of it. However, Kira was under no illusions that the admiral would simply forget about it. It would be 'filed away' in her mind for future reference.

"Am I making any sense?" she asked

"No less sense than any hunch makes," replied the admiral. "Let's just hope that this is one of those cases where a hunch proves to be incorrect."

"And the official position?" asked Kira.

"The official position is that she died when she blew the airlock."

Nechayev stood up and thrust her hand out to Kira.

"Thank you for your time captain. It has been very enlightening."

The admiral turned and headed towards the door. Just before she left she turned to Kira and added: "I know I have a name as a very cold person. That doesn't mean I don't appreciate good work when I see it and I definitely see it here. Keep it up."

As the door closed behind the admiral, Kira flopped down into her seat and let out a long sigh and allowed herself a smile. It's not often you get compliments like that from someone like Nechayev.

Vaughn was sitting alone on his couch, idly strumming at his guitar. It was late and the playing always helped to calm his mind before bed. He had cast off his jacket but otherwise was still in uniform.

"Incoming signal from unknown source," the computer announced.

He calmly put his guitar aside and stood up, pulled his shirt tight and neat and took a deep breath.

"Accept".

The speakers responded with a squeal of static, like the sound of an old modem, causing Vaughn to wince slightly at the sound.

As the sound continued, a transporter effect formed over Vaughn. He saw his quarters go hazy around him as her disappeared into a transporter beam. A few moments later his questers were "replaced" around him and he found himself in a similar looking quarters elsewhere on the station. The room was completely dark, lit only by the stars through the window and the small blue lights on three vertical transporter pattern enhancers, laid out in a triangle.

Vaughn had materialised in the centre of the triangle. He looked around but was not surprised by any of this.

Admiral Batanides stepped out of the darkness and into the circle of pale light cast by the enhancers. She looked up at him, calm and firm. She was also out of uniform.

"Elias. Good to see you again. Now, what have you got for me?"

"Marta. Good to see you too. The new transporter enhancers work well, I see."

He stepped out of the triangle and moved towards the window. Batanides followed him and they stopped together to gaze out at the stars as they talked.

"So far," replied Batanides. "If they worked right. No-one will have any idea either you even left your quarters."

"I hope so," replied Vaughn. "It is important we not be seen together. But I'm afraid the answer to your question is not much. I was surprised to hear you were coming, in fact. Do YOU have anything to report?"

"Well," replied Batanides softly, "there have been a couple of incidents where I suspected their involvement. Nothing I could prove, of course."

"Of course. I would be surprised if you could prove it so easily."

She reached into a pocket and pulled out a small data chip.

"Remember the Tomed Incident?" she asked, faking forgetfulness. "What was that guy's name?"

Vaughn plucked the chip from her hand, with a knowing look.

"It'll come to me," he said.

"So, I've completed my review of Captain Kira. Have you completed yours?" asked Batanides.

_Straight down to business, I see. Works for me_ , thought Vaughn.

"I have," he replied.

"and … do you think she's ready to join our little group?"

"Actually... no," he replied, catching Batanides by surprise.

"Oh, I have no doubt she could handle it if she had to," he continued. "But the truth is, I don't want her to. She's been through enough. And... I have someone else in mind who I think would be more suitable."

"Who?"

"Not who you'd think, actually. I'd rather not say more than that until I have to."

Batanides smiled knowingly. Never share any information until you have to. One of the basic rules they lived by and there were quite a few people who were alive because of this rule. Sadly, there a few people that were not due to the breaking of the rule.

"If you're sure," she replied. "Just remember, things can happen quickly. Don't leave it too long to bring this new person in. You're not getting any younger, Elias."

"I knew that I can always rely on you to cheer me up, Marta," replied Vaughn, chuckling.

"One more thing," said Batanides. "I understand that you are not going to the Siskos' party."

"How did you know that?"

She gave him a look.

"Yeah," he said. "Stupid question. Anyway, the reason I am not going is that I am not as closely connected to the Siskos as the others and I would feel out of place."

"And nothing to do with your personal animosity towards him?"

"Well, I have to admit that that is also part of it," he replied.

"Grow up and get over it," said Batanides firmly. "Swallow your pride."

"Why is it so important?

"Because you don't want to stand out," replied Batanides. "If you don't turn up someone might think it is more than just your personal feud. The last thing you need is someone looking closely into you actions."

Vaughn nodded at her. He hated to admit it but knew she was right.

"Besides," she added as an afterthought. "You, of all people, should know that you can learn a lot about a person when you see them out of uniform and relaxing."

At that, he walked back over to the pattern enhancers and stepped into the triangle.

"Keep in touch," said Batanides, as worked some controls.

And Vaughn dissolved in a transporter beam and found himself back in his quarters.


	12. Chapter 12 - Consulting and Consorting

Vic was sitting at his usual table in Quark's swilling his drink around as if it was a glass of wine. As he watched the ice cubes moving around in circles Vic thought to himself that they sort of reminded him of his life. _Round and round in circles but always ending up in the same place and slowly melting away_. The usual crowd were milling around down below in the bar with the usually noise coming from the dabo table. He could clearly see the frown on Quark's face every time someone shouted "dabo". He also saw Morn sitting on his stool. Quark's just wouldn't be Quark's without Morn and all his stories.

Up top was quieter but there were still quite a few people there too. Many, especially Bajorans, would come up there in order to look out of one of the viewports. They were hoping to get lucky and get a view of the wormhole. Some stand there for hours and never get to see anything.

Vic always found it fascinating to see all the different species. A few of them come to his club but the majority didn't. Most of looked very similar to humans but others were very different. They literally came in all shapes, sizes and colours.

Vic generally preferred to drink alone. It's always good to wind down at the end of a day with a drink and some solitude. This time he had decided to make an exception. Agony-Uncle Vic was in session and receiving customers.

"So, what's up?" he asked sympathetically.

"It's these admirals," replied Kira with a sigh. "They are driving us all mad."

"Spill it. Let your Uncle Vic help."

Kira sat back in her chair obviously tense and nervous. Vic could see that she was troubled.

"The problem is that there are many things that I can't discuss with you," she replied.

"Ah, yes. All that secret, hush-hush stuff. Sometimes all this secret stuff reminds me of the mob."

"The mob?"

"Yeah. The Mafia. Syndicates."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Vic," replied Kira.

"Organised crime. Know what that is?"

"Yeah. Kinda like Zeemo's people?"

"You hit the nail on the head lady. Exactly like Zeemo's people," replied Vic with a smile.

Kira smiled as she remembered the fun they had had robbing the casino in order to return control to Vic. It had been a welcome and healthy respite from the war.

"Anyways," said Vic with a more serious voice. "We are here to talk about your problems not mine. So, what about these admirals?"

"What I hate is all the second-guessing of my decisions. Admiral Batanides is actually a very nice person but she questions every decision I made."

"In what way?"

Kira took a deep breath and continued.

"She is literally working through every one of my mission reports and command decisions and coming up with questions. I have to justify everything I have done."

"and …?"

"What you mean 'and ..'?" asked Kira indignantly. "It is easy for her - she wasn't there when the decisions were made. Hindsight is easy."

"What I meant was what did she actually say about all your decisions? Did she actually say any of them were wrong?"

"Well, not exactly but she made me feel that way."

Vic sat back, took a sip of his drink and then smiled.

"What's so funny?" asked Kira.

"Tell me, do you ever go over the decisions of your officers?"

"Well, yes ...," replied Kira, not liking where this was heading.

"Have you ever questioned them about the decisions?"

"I suppose so. But only so as to help them. Give them directions for the future."

Suddenly it dawned on Kira. That's exactly what Batanides had done with her. She had neveractually criticised any of her decisions. All she had done was to offer alternatives that should might have considered.

Vic started to look around nervously.

"I don't want to be rude Nerys, but I have a date and it might scare her off it she sees me chatting with her commanding officer," said Vic.

"A date? Can I ask with whom?"

"It's not a secret. It's Ensign Lharan Yhatlama."

"She a Bolian - right?" asked Kira, sounding slightly surprised.

"Yes. Why do you sound surprised?"

"Well," she answered slightly embarrassed, "Humans and Bolians don't - how should I put it - 'interact' well."

"Well, being a hologram does have its advantages," replied Vic with a smirk on his face.

Vic and Yhatlama were wandering around the promenade arm in arm making small talk and looking at the shops along the way. Most of the shops were closed up for the night so it was just a case of window-shopping. _Just as much fun and much cheaper_, thought Vic.

"So, how was your day Vic?" asked Yhatlama.

"Same as usual. Usual crowd of people turned up."

"So nothing special?" she asked, acting surprised. "Because I heard something unusual happened."

"Yeah, well one of the customers got badly drunk and tried to start with Ginger," Vic replied.

"And ..?"

"Let's just say that he won't make that mistake again," replied Vic with a mischievous smile on his face.

Yhatlama stopped walking and starred at Vic with her hands on her hips. "You didn't!"

"No! I didn't do anything. Honest sweet'art. Ginger can look after herself."

"Okay. You don't want to get into a fight," she said, cuddling up to him. "Promise to be good?"

"I promise," replied Vic.

"Good, 'cos I don't want to have to lock you up in one of the cells," she said giving him a stern look.

Vic smiled at her. "I don't mind be locked up there if you are the jailor."

Yhatlama gave him a thump on the arm and a clear "behave yourself" stare.

"Anyway," he continued, "enough about me. What have you been up to?"

Yhatlama frowned at the question.

"What's the matter sweet'art?" asked Vic, concerned.

"It's Lieutenant Ro. She really doesn't like me."

"Why would you say that?"

"She keeps on criticising everything I do," replied Yhatlama almost in tears. "I can never seem to do anything right for her."

They sat down on one of the promenade benches and Vic let her rest her head on his shoulder. He produced a handkerchief and used it to wipe away her tears.

"There, there sweet'art. I'm sure you must be mistaken," he said, trying to comfort her.

"Maybe," she replied, sniffing. "But it seems like she blames me every time something goes wrong."

"Remember," replied Vic, hugging her closer. "She is going through a very bad time herself. People tend to let their frustrations out on other people. She is probably not doing it on purpose."

"You are probably right, as usual. Where would I be without you?" she said as she huddled up even closer

The lights on the promenade started to go off as the station switched to night mode.

"We better get going sweet'art," said Vic.

"I suppose you are right," replied Yhatlama. "Let's go."

He started to head towards his club but Yhatlama grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards one of the turbolifts that lead to the habitat ring.

"Where we going?" asked Vic.

"Well, I've seen where you live so it's time for you to see where I do," replied Yhatlama with a mischievous smile.


	13. Chapter 13 - Encounter and Departure

The turbolift opened and Dez strode onto the bridge, followed by Taran'atar. Facity stood on the opposite side of the bridge by a communications console. She looked up as Dez entered and then frowned at the sight of Taran'atar.

"Why did you have to bring him?" she asked, with an obvious note of anger in her voice. "It's enough we have Jem'Hadars out there, we don't need more on the bridge."

Taran'atar just ignored her rant and looked out into space via the viewscreen.

The bridge was in a much better condition than it had been but only important systems had been dealt with. So, Dez still had nowhere to sit.

The main viewscreen had been repaired and the ominous image of a Jem'Hadar attack ship bearing down on them filled the screen. Not the sort of thing you want to see when your ship is still effectively dead in the water.

"Have they said anything?" he asked

"Nothing. They are just sitting there," replied Facity.

"Do we have shields?"

"No. Not yet. We are still working on it."

They stood there, staring at the screen. There was nothing they could do to defend themselves should the ship decide to attack them.

"Why are they just sitting there?" whispered Dez. "Why don't they just shoot and get it over with?"

"Let me speak to them," said Taran'atar.

"Dez, that's not a good idea," said Facity, worried that he might tell them exactly how badly exposed they are.

"I am an Honoured Elder among the Jem'Hadar. They will listen. I may be able to save your lives."

Dez looked back and forth between Taran'atar, Facity and the screen. He was trying to decide what was better.

He looked around the bridge at other members of the crew. "Does anyone have a better suggestion?"

No one spoke up.

"I thought not," he said. "Okay, Srral... open a channel to them."

"Channel open."

Dez turned nervously to Taran'atar signalling him to go ahead.

_"Even Odds _ to Jem'Hadar vessel. I am First Taran'atar of the Jem'Hadar. I wish to speak with the Vorta. Please respond."

There was an uncomfortable pause. Then the screen image changed to show a Vorta on a Jem'Hadar bridge, wearing one of their viewer-headsets.

"First. Explain your presence on this vessel. Records indicate you are assigned to Deep Space Nine."

"I was returning to the Dominion when this vessel came under attack," replied Taran'atar. "I responded to their call for help."

The Vorta looked at Taran'atar with both suspicion and surprise.

"Why?"

"Because I felt it was the right thing to do."

"Well... that's certainly a conversation for another time," replied the Vorta.

"As you wish," replied Taran'atar, bowing his head.

"May I be so bold as to ask why are YOU here?" asked Dez.

"I am Vannis. I wish to speak to the captain of this vessel."

Dez stepped forward, being careful not to trip over any rubble that might still be lying around.

"I am captain of this vessel. What do you want?"

"The attack on this vessel was not authorized by the Founders. I regret any deaths it may have caused," replied Vannis. "The perpetrators have been destroyed."

Taran'atar paused, confused.

"But these people stole from a Dominion world. That is a crime. They need to be punished."

"I do not disagree," replied Vannis. "But it is the Founders' wish that Jem'Hadar vessels refrain from attacking without specific orders from them to do so. The other squadron ignored those orders. We destroyed them for disobeying the Founders. Then we returned here to offer our assistance."

"Then you haven't come to kill us?' asked Dez surprised.

"Surprisingly, no," replied Vannis, cheerfully. "But I would suggest that you refrain from stealing from Dominion worlds in the future. I may not always be around to save you."

Taran'atar gave Dez a warning sideways glare. Dez understood the meaning.

"I assure you they will comply," replied Taran'atar on Dez's behalf.

Dez nodded eagerly in agreement and Taran'atar returned to face the screen.

"May I join your squadron?" he asked Vannis. "I have news that I must deliver to the Founders. There are things... they deserve to know."

Taran'atar, Facity and Dez walked along the corridor to the transporter room.

"What will happen to the Cardassian?" asked Taran'atar.

"He's been through some things," replied Facity. "He'll get better. We'll help him."

Taran'atar turned to Dez with a confused look on his face.

"You will not punish him? Even though he defied your authority?" he asked incredulously.

"We don't kill people just for having issues to work through," replied Dez. "Thank you for not killing him either."

"I chose not to," replied Taran'atar.

"As do we".

Taran'atar looked at Dez as he realised the implication of him choosing to do or not do something.

"And what have you chosen now?" asked Dez as they entered the transporter room.

Taran'atar looked at the transporter pad and paused to verify his decision to himself.

"To return to the Founders, and leave my fate in their hands. Perhaps I did falter for a moment... but this is as it should be."

Taran'atar stepped up onto the transporter platform and signalled to the Jem'Hadar vessel that we was ready for transport.

"Wait - what about your shuttle?" asked Dez.

"Keep it," replied Taran'atar with a wry smirk on his face. "You need the spare parts."

Dez nodded a simple thank you as Taran'atar dissolved in a transporter beam.

Once Taran'atar had disappeared a tense silence fell in the transporter room. It was Facity who eventually broke it.

"So, now that he is gone, I hope you realise where your recklessness has taken us."

"Taken us?" asked Dez, incredulously.

It was clear to Dez that Facity was obviously still very upset about the whole situation and was finally letting out steam.

"You nearly got us all killed!" she screamed, her face red with anger.

"Quieten down," said Dez. "The whole ship will hear."

"Let them!" replied Facity. "You nearly killed them too."

"But I didn't," replied Dez forcefully. "All-in-all, I think we came out okay."

Facity looked at him incredulously. She put her hand up to her forehead.

"Came out okay?" she shouted. "Have you really gone totally mad? We are lucky to be alive and all because you had to take what you called 'a small detour'."

Dez stepped forward and rested his right hand on Facity's shoulder. "You have to admit it was worth it in the end though. After all, we now have a nice, new shuttle to pick apart."

Facity removed his hand from her in disgust. "Someone died today because of you 'temporary change of plan' and you have the temerity to claim that it was worth it!" replied Facity.

Dez realised his faux pas. "I didn't mean …"

"I know what you meant," replied Facity. "We were lucky that we didn't all get killed today. Well, I have had enough and so have the rest of the crew!"

"What does that mean?" replied Dez, nervously. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to his question.

"Very simple. If you have suicidal wishes feel free but we are not willing to go down with you. So, it's decision time." With that, Facity turned away and walked out leaving Dez to his thoughts.

"Great. Now a munity. That's all I need," he said, to no one in particular.

"Okay," said Dez, walking out onto the bridge.

Looking around he could see that the others were all looking away. They had obviously been updated on what had gone on between him and Facity.

Looking around he felt satisfied. After much labour the ship was now in minimal working condition and they were ready to start moving again. He even had a seat to sit in. They was still work to be done and the shuttle would come in useful but at least they were no longer sitting ducks.

"Okay," he repeated. "I have thought about what Facity told me in your names." At this he looked around at the others on the bridge and saw that everybody had now turned around to faces in his direction.

"I will not apologise about what has happened. I still think we were correct to make this detour. However, I do recognise that we cannot afford any more altercations like the one we just had. So, from now on, no more detours. We continue on with our primary mission."

He looked over to Facity who nodded at him.

"Okay," he said, with another quick glance around. "Let's get out of here. Time to earn the money we are being paid."


	14. Chapter 14 - Inspection and Discovery

"_The time is oh seven hundred hours_."

"Go away," said Dax, turning over and sticking her head under the pillow.

"_Please rephrase the question._"

"Wake me up again in two hours."

"_Resetting alarm to oh nine hundred._ _Please note. You will be late for your morning shift." _

"Cancel last command," said Dax as she reluctantly sat up.

Dax had been having difficulty sleeping and she wasn't sure exactly what was causing it. Because of Bashir or because of Vic or a combination of them both?

Either way she felt she owed Vic for all the help he gave her when she was down.

_I'll have to come up with some sort of plan_ , thought Dax as she slipped out of her bed.

Wearing her pink nightdress, she found herself stepping over articles of clothing strewn on the floor. She smiled as she remember the complaints of her roommates back in the academy. Now being a senior officer gave her the perk of having her own room and so no one to nag her. The down side was that there was no one to force her to clean up and things used to pile up - literally. _That was one of Julian's pet rants_, she thought with a smile. She then frowned at herself when she realised that he was still very much in her thoughts.

Dax stripped off and headed for the show. She loved her morning shower. No plain sonic shower for her. As far as she was concerned here was nothing quite like water. She found that the shower was always a great place to think and she had a lot of thinking to do. Her greatest ideas had always come to her in the shower so it was no surprise to Dax that by the time she had finished she had a plan. It was kind of silly plan but it was the only one she had.

She would need some help in carrying it out and she knew exactly the person to ask.

Before going on duty that morning Dax went to look for someone specific. She reached out to tap the door chime but hesitated as she heard noises from inside the room. It sounded like a hundred people talking all at once.

"Come in!" someone shouted and the door slid open.

The sounds of a busy morning at home burst out into the corridor. Dax blinked in surprise at the sheer chaos of it and then broke into a smile. It reminded her of when she was young. The Tigan family home was always a complete shambles at wake-up time. In fact, even now she could not be accused of being the galaxy's tidiest person, as witnessed by her own quarters.

Phillipa Matthias, the station's counsellor, was walking past the doorway in her uniform, while she tied her hair up into a lifted style, using hair-pins that she was carrying in the corner of her mouth. Somehow she managed a smile, despite it all.

A professional human woman in her early forties, with a full family life, she seemed of have the knack for doing ten things at the same time.

Again Dax smiled. _Seems that all mothers somehow learn that trick. Funny how I didn't manage it so well when I was a father._

"Morning, Lieutenant," said Matthias. "What can I do for you?"

"Um... are you sure this is a good time?"

Dax took a step further in, and looks around the room.

It was like a bomb site. Clothes everywhere, computer screens playing recorded messages with no-one listening.

"What? This? Standard procedure for mornings in the Matthias household."

At the dining table, two young children were sitting with breakfast bowls in front of them.

The boy Arios, who was 7, and the girl Mireh, who was 5, were still in their night clothes. They both had the tiniest hints of Bajoran nose ridges still not fully developed. Neither of them was paying attention to the food in front of them. They were having much more fun taunting each other in typical brother-sister fashion.

"You look stupid," said Arios to his sister. "You've got oatmeal all over your face."

"Daaaddy!" she called out in a fake crying voice, "Arios called me stupid!"

A Bajoran man, Chon Sibias in basic Bajoran civilian clothing was buzzing around the kitchen area looking a little harassed.

"Arios, don't call your sister stupid," he called out. "And both of you stop fighting and eat your breakfast. School starts in half an hour and you're not even dressed."

Both the kids picked up their spoons and half-heartedly started eating. Mireh made sure to stick her tongue out at Arios who, of course, did the same right back. Dax couldn't help smiling at the sight.

Meanwhile, Matthias had grabbed a half-empty mug of coffee off the table. She drank from it while walking back across the room towards the computer.

"Lieutenant, one for you too?" she offered.

"No thank you. I've had enough this morning."

"So, what can I do for you this lovely quiet morning," asked Matthias still smiling.

"Oh, yes," said Dax returning to the matter at hand. "I was just wondering if you had time to chat a bit this morning."

Matthias shook her head.

"Sorry, I've got appointments all morning. But we can talk on the way to the office, if you want."

"Yeah," replied Dax. "That'll be fine."

Matthias took a last chug of coffee, placed the mug down on the computer counter and picked up a padd. She then went back to her children sitting at the dining table. With the amount of the food seemed to have ended up on and around the table rather than inside the children, she wondered how they ever managed to grow at all

"All right, you two," she said. "I've got to go to work. So gimme a kiss."

She leaned down and gave each of her kids a big raspberry on the cheek which they reciprocated.

She stood and went over to her husband, and kissed him - a quick kiss of affection and familiarity.

"No fighting, you two," she said to the kids as she headed towards the exit. "Do what Daddy tells you and have a good day at school, all right?

"See you later, hun."

She then turned to Dax, "Shall we?" and they headed out into the corridor together.

Dax and Matthias walked side-by-side down the corridor. Dax pointed to Matthias's left cheek.

"Eh, you have a little bit of oatmeal just there," she said.

Matthias laughed as she wiped it off. "The perils of motherhood."

As they walked Dax though of the unusual power structure here. She was the station's second-in-command, but Matthias was the senior officer plus her elder by at least a decade (or younger by about thirty decades if you count the Dax part of her). So neither was really in the higher position.

"So, what's on your mind?" asks Matthias.

"Well, it's something unusual," replied Dax cautiously.

"Unusual for most people is just a plain ordinary day for me. So, out with it."

Dax took a deep breath.

"I was in the holosuite last night, in the Las Vegas lounge program, and it looked like Vic, the lead character... well, he seemed depressed."

"Okay," replied Matthias hesitantly. "And...?"

"Well I was just looking for a second opinion from another councillor. Do you think I should talk to him about it? Or should I just keep out of it?"

"Keep out of what?" asked Matthias, looking rather baffled by the whole thing.

"Of Vic's personal life."

Dax paused for a few moments and then continued. "I feel like I should help him, but I don't want to intrude."

They reached a turbolift and stopped. Matthias pressed the call button and they waited.

Matthias looked at Dax totally confused. This was definitely more than her usual "unusual".

"I'm still not entirely sure I understand what the problem is. This is a hologram we're talking about, yes?"

"Ehhh yes," replied Dax. "But a very perceptive one. He knows he's a hologram and he can move around from program to program whenever he wants. He can even turn himself on and off. He's helped a lot of us out in the past. Just ask Nog."

The turbolift door opened and the two women boarded. Luckily it was empty, so they were able to continue their conversation without being overheard.

Matthias still wasn't sure what was going on here but she wanted to be helpful if she could. She began pondering, trying to come up with something that might be useful.

"All right," she replied after a few seconds. "Well... I know there's been all this talk on Earth lately about holograms demanding better rights and working conditions. After the _Starship Voyager _finally got back from the Delta Quadrant a few months ago and its Emergency Medical Hologram became a celebrity.

"The tabloids are calling it a 'holo-strike.' If he's as self-deterministic as you say, maybe he got himself caught up in all that."

"Would that be so bad?" asked Dax. "People should have good working conditions."

"All due respect, Lieutenant," replied Matthias, "but holograms aren't people. They're tools that we design to do a certain job, and if they can't do that job, then you talk to a computer programmer, not a councillor or a lawyer."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw exactly how he helped Nog," said Dax, sounding frustrated.

"I know all about what happened with Nog. Being in the holosuite seemed to have solved his problems but I don't think you can attribute that to the program. It's not as if the program itself was counselling him."

"I doubt you would be saying that had you been around at the time. Vic was part of the solution and it was he who forced Nog out into the real world when he decided that there was nothing more he can do for him. Nog told me that Vic gave him a long, philosophical speech in order to persuade him to leave."

The turbolift came to a stop, the doors opened and they exited onto another corridor.

"You know, I'm not sure I can believe what I'm hearing here," replied Dax, totally shocked by Matthias's opinion. "How can a counsellor, of all people, reject the idea of equal rights for everybody? I thought society was centuries past some people being better than others."

"Lieutenant, we're talking about a computer program created for entertainment," replied Matthias. "And I resent your implication that I'm prejudiced. I resent it very much. Did you miss the part where I'm the fruit of an inter-species marriage myself? I'm one eighth Vulcan, you know. I also married a Bajoran man."

Dax went red as she realised what a terrible mistake she had made.

"You know what? You're right. I apologise. I'm just a little emotional about this because I have an attachment to Vic."

They reached the door to Matthias's office. Matthias stopped before entering and stood back a little, folding her arms.

She looked at Dax closely and tried to figure out what is really going on here.

"Lieutenant," she said after a few moments. "I think you should consider the possibility that your urge to help this fictional character with his emotional problems is more about you than it is about him. Remember, you are freshly out of a relationship. That relationship was fashioned in time of war - something that generally makes it stronger. So, any end to such a relationship is so much more difficult."

Dax was caught totally off guard by this possibility. Could this really all be about her and Julian? What Matthias said made a lot of sense. Add to that the fact she was planning on leaving and it was starting to look that she might very well be projecting her problems onto Vic.

"Well... that maybe... not completely out of the realms of possibility," she replied, being careful not to give away more than she wanted.

Nevertheless, she had to be sure so she decided to try one last time.

"Look, will you at least just come and talk to him with me? Make your own analysis based on your own observations and we'll take it from there. Maybe you are right and it is me but are you willing to humour me? If you don't see anything unusual then I'll have to admit it's me. Besides, if you really decide it's me and not him then you may well have yourself a new patient."

Matthias sighed.

"I'm not free right this minute," she replied. "I've got real people's mental states to worry about. But come and find me this afternoon and I guess we'll give it a shot. If only to put your mind at ease."

Dax bristled at the emphasis that Matthias made on the words "real people" but decided not to pursue it. She got what she wanted and she left it at that.

"All right, Lieutenant. Let's get on with it."

It was now late afternoon and Dax and Matthias were sitting together at Quark's. They had been discussing again what Dax had told Matthias earlier on that day. After finishing their drinks, Dax and Matthias got up and walked off together towards the holosuites.

Dax and Matthias walked along the corridor to the holosuites. Dax stopped at the panel of the one that always runs Vic's bar and read the screen.

"The program's running. He's online," she told Matthias.

"Okay then. Let's go and see what the situation is."

Dax tapped a control and the holosuite doors opened with as hiss. Chatting between them, the two women walked through the doors into the holosuite. They looked up and then, with a look of shock and confusion on their faces, they looked again at each other. Somehow they had found themselves back on the upper corridor of Quark's! They stopped and looked around themselves utterly confused.

"What the ... ," exclaimed Matthias.

Confused, Dax turned around and walked back out through the door again.

Dax emerged from the door onto the upper corridor of Quark's. She stopped again and looked back through the door. Matthias was on the other side, standing in an identical upper corridor of Quark's, looking back at her.

Dax walked back through the door to join Matthias. She again emerged in Quark's and stood next to Matthias, both of them very confused.

"What's going on here?" asked Dax

"You tell me. You're the one that invited me."

Together they walked to the railing and looked over it.

It looked almost identical to the bar they were in just a few moments ago. A mid-afternoon crowd, some Starfleet personnel, some random aliens, Ferengi waiters moving back and forth.

Dax was the first to speak. "Well, baring the very unlikely possibility that this is some sort of weird spacial rift, I guess that this is a holographic recreation of Quark's. Yet the computer said that Vic's Las Vegas program was running in here."

"Is it possible that the computer confused?" asked Matthias.

Dax shrugged. "It's very unlikely but I can't ignore the evidence of my own eyes."

They continued to look around and Dax spotted Vic himself sitting at one of the tables on the main level of the bar.

"Well, I think we are in the right place after all," she said, pointing to him.

Vic was sitting there with some unidentified lunch companions and they appeared to be in the middle of some amusing anecdote or other.

Dax frowned. She was more confused than ever.

She had a nasty feeling she might know what was going on but she had to be sure. She turned, a bit annoyed, and hurried towards the spiral staircase.

Dax emerged from the bottom of the stairs with Matthias in tow. They looked around a bit more and saw things just about exactly as you'd expect. Quark was behind the bar, Morn sat on his regular stool, Treir was at the dabo table. The normal hustle and bustle of a day at Quark's. It was an excellent recreation. It was clear that someone had gone to a lot of trouble to create it.

Dax made a bee-line for Vic's table, focusing on his happy and laughing face and not paying attention to his table-mates.

As they approached they could hear Vic speaking.

"Don't worry. I'll give you the same advice I gave Kira here."

"Which was ..?"

Dax stopped in her tracks. That voice sounded strangely familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"That the admirals are here to help YOU understand better you own motives."

"Maybe I am nervous because of my leav…"

She didn't get to finish the sentence as it finally dawned on Dax why she recognised the voice.

"Vic? What the hell is going on here?" she asked.

Vic looked up at Dax, dumbstruck, floundering for words.

"Oh... hey... dollface...," he said, trying to get Dax to calm down.

Dax looked at the other people sitting with him at the table and was not surprised. Another copy of Ezri Dax is sitting at the table, joining Vic for lunch, with Kira Nerys sitting beside her, both of them in their uniforms. The holographic Kira and Dax looked stunned. Who was this intruder who looked like Dax?

Real Dax felt seriously violated.

"You made a copy of me? Of everyone?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Vic jumped to his feet, flustered.

"Doll, look, I can explain..."

Dax turned to Matthias, almost screaming at her. "Do you believe this? You wanted to know if a hologram could need a psychiatrist. I guess you got your answer."

Vic was totally taken aback. Figuring that attack is the best form of defence ….

"I beg your pardon?" he raved back at Dax. "You been telling people I'm crazy?"

"Well, what do you call this?"

"I call it having a nice meal with my friends," he replied. "Not talking behind their backs to a damn head-shrinker!"

Matthias tried to help in any way she could.

"Mister Fontaine .."

"You got no business waltzing in here and laying down the law" he replied firmly. "Get out."

"Vic, hang on a minute …" said Dax.

"Get out of here and leave me alone!" shouted Vic

He waved his arm, and the bar around them dissolved, taking Vic and all the other characters with it.

Dax and Matthias were alone and somewhat shaken on the bare holosuite grid.

"See what I mean?" asked Dax. "Vic is no ordinary hologram."

"I can see that now," replied Matthias. "But what do we do next? This is a gross invasion of privacy. We can't just ignore it."

"I am more worried about Vic himself than about what he did," replied Dax. "Why did he do it?"

"Well, you know him a lot better than I do," replied Matthias. "Any ideas?"

Dax shook her head as the two women left the holosuite and walked back into the real station.

As they left Dax turned to Matthias.

"Oh, one small request please"

"Not to mention to anyone about your transfer request?" guessed Matthias.

"So, you did hear that. I was hoping that maybe you didn't."

"Don't worry. Doctor-patient privilege. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

"But you will have to tell Julian in the end you know."

"How did you guess?" asked Dax surprised.

"That you hadn't told him? I didn't become a psychiatrist just because I like the name you know," she replied with a smile. "There are things you notice as I'm sure you know. Besides, the only reason you could be wanting to keep it a secret was if you hadn't yet told someone important. There was only one person I could think of."

Vic stood there, watching Dax and Matthias leave. He had reappeared, standing alone on the holosuite grid, at the back of the room. His face was filled with churning emotions - anger, guilt, shame.

_Maybe I DO need to see a shrink_ , he thought to himself.


	15. Chapter 15 - Repercussion and Confront

Kira was sitting at the head of the table in the ward room, with Dax, Vaughn, Bashir to her right and Ro and Nog her right. Matthias who had been asked to join them in order to offer her professional opinion, was sitting next to Nog.

"I feel like it's my entire fault," said Dax. "If I hadn't blown up at him, made him feel all defensive..."

"It's all right, Ezri," replied Bashir. "It would have been a shock for any of us."

"I don't think that that is the question we should be considering," interrupted Kira. "The big question is not even WHY he did it. The question is HOW did he do it? Any ideas Nog?"

"Based on what Lieutenant Dax said, I looked into the activity logs of Vic's program. It turns out he's been keeping tabs on us all for a while now. His program somehow spontaneously generated connections between itself and the duty rosters, replicator files, medical records and other systems. Effectively, every system on the station that he could get to."

Kira shook her head with annoyance as Nog continued.

"He knew that I was fixing the proximity sensors in the docking ring. He knew that Commander Vaughn drinks tea in the afternoon. He knew that you, Captain, visit the shrine for evening services. He knew everything about where we were and what we were doing. He even knew about the visit of the admirals."

"And he incorporated all of that data into his simulation of the station, to make it as realistic as possible," Vaughn surmised.

"Yes, sir."

"And how exactly does a holosuite program manage to do all of that?" inquired Kira.

"Well," replied Bashir. "We've known since the beginning that Vic wasn't just any old holosuite program, Captain.

"True," added Kira, "but if I remember correctly from when Frankie-Eyes took over Vic's restaurant, Felix told us it was period-specific. How would a mid-twentieth century character know anything about computer systems?"

Nog thought for a few moments before answering.

"Well he is really a combination of both. Remember that he is self-aware and knows about 'the world outside', so it wouldn't be that difficult for him to get out into other systems. It's actually not the first time something like this has happened."

At the sight of everyone's quizzical look he continued.

"Chief O'Brien told me of a similar incident on the Enterprise. It seems that Commander Data asked the computer to create an adversary that would be an equal to him. The computer came up with a character called Moriarty, he was apparently the arch-rival of some great human-detective, and made him self-aware. Somehow, the hologram managed to tap into the holographic controls. They had a lot of problems getting him out of the system in the end."

Dax interrupted Nog's reply. "All of us have wondered at one time or another whether Vic meets the criteria for an artificial intelligence. We just never actually got around to trying answering the question."

"Don't forget the Voyager EMH," said Bashir. "Many people consider him to be artificial intelligence. From what I remember there was even a hearing about it."

"Maybe with his program running permanently for so long, the matrix has developed enough complexities and nuances that he actually does now count as an intelligence," suggested Nog.

"Captain, can we cut to the point here?" asked Ro, obviously angry. "I can't be the only one feeling more than a little violated. This thing has been following us around the station, watching our every move. I don't exactly enjoy knowing he can access any bit of information about me whenever he wants."

"But if he is an artificial intelligence …" started Bashir.

"… then maybe it's even worse," interrupted Ro. "If he's just a program, then he's a program that's out of control. If he's an intelligence, then it's no different from any flesh and blood crew member using the computer to stalk us. Either way, it's wrong."

"She does have a point, Captain," agreed Vaughn. "Ro and I may not have the personal connection to this man that the rest of you do but that doesn't change the fact that what he did was a huge invasion of privacy."

Kira paused to consider all the opinions.

"You're right, it was," she replied. "But consider it this way. Maybe he is an artificial intelligence but even so he is, in some ways, an infant. He might not know what is considered polite."

She then turned to Matthias.

"What do you think it's all about?" she asked her.

"Well, having never had to counsel a hologram before it is hard to work out. However, if we look at him as we would anyone else then I would say that he is probably trying to fill in for something that is missing. And, if we are going to treat him as intelligent and judge him by those standards, he deserves a chance to explain himself the same way anyone else does."

"Okay," said Kira. "I don't want to do anything drastic without giving him a chance to explain himself."

"Let me talk to him, Captain," offered Dax.

"Okay," replied Kira. "Let me know how it goes."

"One last point," asked Kira. "In his trawling through our records, did he get into anything secret?"

"Not that we know of," replied Nog. "As far as I can tell he doesn't 'know' anything that anyone else can't find out just by looking around."

Dax and Matthias gave each other a quick glance but neither of them said anything.

People began to stand and Vaughn helped Ro to her feet and to grab her walking stick. Ro clearly didn't like being helped but she was not too proud to accept it when she needed it.

Dax and Nog were the first to leave, turning in opposite directions as they exited. Bashir left next and jogged a couple of steps to catch up with Dax. They walked and talked.

"Why did you and Matthias give each other a strange stare when Kira asked whether Vic had accessed anything secret?" asked Bashir.

"Strange stare?" replied Dax evasively. "You're imagining things."

"Whatever," replied Bashir, obviously not convinced. "Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't believe you the other night when you said you thought something was wrong with Vic. Obviously you were right and I was wrong."

Dax smiled.

"Does happen sometimes. But it's okay, you have nothing to apologise for. I could just as easily have been completely insane."

"No," replied Bashir. "You saw something I didn't. You're an excellent counselor. When am I going to learn?"

Dax could see that he was being deliberately flattering and knew she should put a stop to it. But he was so sweet and earnest that she fell for it - against her own better judgment. _Now is not the time - but then it never is, is it._

"Thank you, Julian," she replied with a smile.

"Do you really think you can help him?" he asked.

"Well, that depends on what the problem is. Ro and Vaughn were right - it was an invasion of our privacy - and I'm sure he knows that. That's my way in."

"I could come with you, if you want," offered Bashir.

Dax considered it for a few moments. She didn't want to get his hopes up and send him the wrong message but having an extra person there to back her up would be useful.

"I suppose you are the one who brought him to the station," she replied.

"Which makes me partially responsible for what happened."

"I didn't mean it that way" said Dax defensively.

"I know," replied Bashir with a smile. "And once this is taken care of, we can get back to our dancing."

"Maybe. We'll see," replied Dax awkwardly.

Vic was sitting in his room staring into nowhere, his room an absolute shambles. On the table were empty plates that had obviously been sitting there for days, clothes strewn across the seats and some sheet music in the middle of the floor. Vic himself looked a total mess. His hair was a total unkempt and he was sitting around in his performing clothes even though he wasn't due to perform until the evening. His bow-tie was undone and a couple of shirt buttons were open. He looked like he had slept in his clothes.

Vic heard a knock on his door.

_Who could this be now?_ , he wondered. _I am in no state to receive visitors_.

He hadn't slept well and was in no mood to entertain anyone. He decided to ignore the knock and hope that whoever was there would get the hint and just leave him alone. However, it seemed that whoever was knocking was as stubborn as he. Eventually he gave up and went to the door not even bothering to put down the drink he was holding.

Slowly he opened the door and was surprised to find Dax and Bashir standing there.

"What do you two want?" asked Vic. His annoyance was clearly audible in his tone.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us in?" asked Dax.

"Feel free. Come to insult me again have you?"

"No Vic," replied Dax. "It's nothing like that."

"We found your program was switched off when we got to the holosuite," continued Bashir. "We wanted to check that you were okay."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," replied Vic. "I'm just peachy."

Dax looked around at the state of the room. She saw the mess, which included a half-empty bottle of whisky on a table next to a glass.

"You don't look peachy," she replied. "Look at you and the room and, if your breath is anything to go by, you are drunk. You are always a stickler for tidiness. This is not like you Vic."

Vic didn't seem to want to be bothered and gave the distinct impression that he preferred to be miserable.

"Look, Vic... I'm sorry I yelled at you," said Dax, hoping she could draw him into a conversation. "I should have been more understanding. But given a little time to consider it, I'm sure you can see why I was upset."

"Of course I can. I'm not an idiot."

"Then can we come in and talk about it? Please, Vic," asked Dax. She knew that she almost sounded like she was begging but if that what was necessary to sort out the mess then she was willing to do so.

Vic paused, sighed and turned around to slouch back into his living room. Taking that as an opening, Dax entered followed by Bashir who quietly closed the door behind them.

Vic slumped onto his sofa and starts to drink his drink. Dax wondered exactly how many he had had today. _Can a hologram get drunk? _she asked herself.

Dax and Bashir perched down opposite Vic on low chairs. He looked up at them, their tentative expressions and chuckled sadly.

"Look at the pair of you," said Vic. "Anyone would think you'd come to tell someone they was dying. Cancer of the imaging sequencer, is it?"

"Nobody's dying, Vic," answered Dax.

"Wait, that's it, isn't it? You're gonna destroy my program. Well go ahead. Feel free to execute me. It's not like anyone'll notice."

"Vic, we're not doing anything like that," said Bashir in a calm void. "We just wanted to talk to you. To find out what's going on with you, before we decide what to do about it."

"What makes you think anything's going on with me?"

"Look at you. Look as your place," replied Bashir. "A total mess. And what about all the parts you added to the hologram and you want us to believe everything is okay?"

"Come on, Vic," added Dax with a small smile. "You can't kid a kidder, let alone two kidders. Talk to us."

"I think I'd rather you did just destroy my program," he replied grumpily.

"Okay, if that's what you want then I guess that's for the best," replied Dax and headed for the door.

"I'll just tell Kira that's what you want. I'm sure Quark'll be happy to have the holosuite free again," she added.

Bashir blinked in surprise. Was she really going to do this?

Vic chuckled. "Reverse psychology? Please. Now who's the kidder?"

"Not at all," replied Dax, with a very serious look on her face.

Vic looked at Dax and could see that she obviously meant business.

"The fact is," she added obviously annoyed, "we'd be completely within our rights to turn you off. You violated our trust, Vic. A lot of people are pretty pissed off with you."

That seems to genuinely get through to Vic at last.

"Really? I never wanted that," replied Vic sadly.

"Then what did you want, Vic?" asked Dax with a softer voice. "You must have known we'd be upset if we ever found out what you were up to. Creating fake versions of us in the holosuite and playing with us like toys?"

"And look how long I managed to get away with it, eh? Right under your noses all this time and ain't nobody smelled a thing."

"So you just did it to push our buttons?" asked Bashir. "To get attention?"

Vic saw that Dax and Bashir were really upset. Vic sat there for a few moments and then decided that this was probably as good a time as any to spill the beans.

"No, I... I was just... exploring. You guys talk about the station out there all the time... just wanted to see it for myself."

Dax came back to him and sat again on the low chair.

"And did you get what you wanted out of it?"

"Well, it was... nice," he replied hesitantly. "Nice to see everyone. Just hang out for a while."

"But it's not real, Vic. You know that, right?" replied Dax.

"I feel ridiculous saying this to a hologram," she continued, "but it's a fantasy. There's no way to leave the holosuite for real."

"I'm your fantasy life. You can't be mine?"

"It's not the same. I...," Dax started to reply.

"Vic, enjoying fantasies is fine" she continued. "In fact, it's better than fine - it's a necessary part of a healthy life. But all it does is give you a break, a time out. If you turn it into the centre of your life then it becomes a problem."

All of a sudden, Vic was on topic. It came out slowly, quietly. Not with any accusation, just sad.

"The war was hell for you," he replied sadly. "I could tell that even from in here. But there was something good came out of it - me. You guys were always in here to forget your troubles, and I was happy to help. I felt like I was doing some good."

"Everyone united in common cause against the Dominion," ventured Bashir. "But the war's been over for two years."

"And look at me now," replied Vic, warming up at the opportunity to air his problems. "You don't need me anymore. Sure, you still came around for a while. But it was just habit. When was the last time any of you came to a show, huh?"

"Is that what this is all about?" asked Dax. "That we haven't been to see you?"

"It's why I'm here, isn't it?" replied Vic sadly. "The reason I exist. To make music for you guys. You two, Kira, Quark, Odo, Nog... God help me, even Worf.

"I miss you guys. You're my friends."

Dax sympathized and nodded to herself. She understood exactly what he was saying.

"Vic... I'm so sorry," she replied. "You're right - things haven't been the same since the war."

"Of course they haven't," countered Bashir. "Things change, Dax. It's the only real universal constant."

Dax turned to Julian obviously annoyed with his counter-productive comment.

"I get bored sitting here on my own," said Vic. "Sure, I do have an audience and sometimes even a few real people turn up. But it's just not the same anymore."

"But surely you can just switch yourself off when you are bored," said Dax.

Vic looked at her and then sighed.

"I really wish it was so simple. It just doesn't work like that for me."

"What do you mean?" asked Bashir.

"Well, have you ever wondered what happens to me when I am 'offline'?"

"Well," replied Dax. "I guess we all assumed that nothing happens. You are just dormant until restarted."

"I wish that was true," replied Vic.

Dax and Bashir looked at him quizzically.

"What you said seems to be true of most holograms but not with me," said Vic. "Have you ever thought why I am able to turn myself on?"

"I just assumed it was a special feature that Felix added to your program," replied Bashir.

"It's not as simple as that," he replied. "When I am 'offline' so to speak I am still fully conscious. I feel the passage of time just as if I was online. It's more like a state of lucid-dreaming where you can wake yourself up. So, now do you see why it is so bad?"

"And that's why you miss us so much," said Dax.

"Exactly. You are not there and I have no escape."

Bashir and Dax sat there silently trying to digest what they had just been told. Finally, Dax spoke up.

"He's right, Julian. You must feel it too. Everyone's too caught up in their own stuff. The old gang may have moved on, but we haven't made any effort to create a new gang. Sure, we are friends with them but when have we really spent an evening together as a crowd. Of course, part of it is the fact that the old crowd went through hard times together - something that tends to help forge bonds. Nevertheless, there is no reason we can't draw Tenmei, Shar and Laren into our circle."

"Then what do we do about it?" asked Bashir.

"I don't know," replied Dax. "But we need to think of something."

"What we need is something to bring the station together," said Bashir.

"Some kind of event," he added. "Something that everyone, and I mean _everyone_, can come to and enjoy together; as a community. One might even call it... a show."

Bashir looks meaningfully to Vic. It took a second, but Vic got the hint.

"Hey doc, I'd love to help. Really I would. But it ain't gonna happen."

"Julian, you can't be serious," added Dax, incredulously. "There're thousands of people on this station at any one time. You can fit maybe a couple of dozen into this room at best. It's a nice idea, but Vic's right... it'll never work."

"Oh, I think we can figure it out," replied Bashir with a mischievous grin. "Just let me place a few calls. Call in some favours."

Bashir stood up to leave and then turned to Vic and said "Don't worry. We will find a way."

As he started to head out of the door of Vic room he noticed that Dax wasn't following him.

"You coming Dax?" he asked.

"Hmmm. I'd like to hang around a few more minutes and ask Vic some more questions. If you don't mind."

"Ah. Back to your counseling days?"

"Something like that," replied Dax without sounding overly convincing. Bashir wasn't stupid and he knew there was more to this but he could take a hint.

Once Bashir had gone Dax turned to Vic and asked him the question that had been eating away at her.

"Tell me Vic," she asked. "How did you know I asked for a transfer? We know you didn't get into any protected systems and, anyway, as far as I know, my transfer request is not even in the system."

Vic smiled at Dax.

"I have been working the bars and clubs a long time luv. You learn to read the signs. You can spot a potential 'Dear John' a mile off."

"Dear John? Who's John?" ask Dax, obviously confused.

Vic laughed. It actually felt good. It was a long time since he had done that properly.

"It just a phrase," he replied. "Used to mean that someone is about to inform their loved one that they are splitting up."

"You do know that Julian and I are not together quite some time - right?" asked Dax, confused.

"Exactly," replied Vic. "And since it couldn't be about you leaving him it had to be something more final. Leaving the station was the only thing I could think about that would warrant a meal to break it."

"Maybe I wanted to get us back together?"

"Na," replied Vic. "You don't invite a guy to a club to tell him you want to get back with him. You simply come out and tell me. Coming to a club is when you want to break something to him in a relaxed environment."

"Maybe you should switch profession," suggested Dax. "You could double as a mind-reader!"

"So," asked Vic. "What did he say when you told him?"

"Well," replied Dax hesitantly. "I haven't yet got around to telling him."

"Ah. Well my lips are sealed. He won't hear about it from me but make sure he hears about it from you and not someone else. He still loves you, you know. To be totally honest, I think that deep down you still love him too."

"It's more complicated than that, Vic," said Dax. "Too complicated to explain."

"Oh, you mean the bit that you are not sure whether it is Ezri or Dax that is in love with Julian and, for that matter, is loved by Julian?"

Ezri looked at him shocked. "You seem to know a lot more about Julian and me than you make out. You been spying on us?"

"Na. Nothing like that. Just common sense really. Julian was in love with Jadzia and I think she also had something for him. Am I right?"

"Assuming you are right," conceded Dax. "That was Jadzia and this is me - Ezri."

Vic smiled back at Dax. "There you go again. Trying to kid a kidder. The fact is that you are as confused as he is. You have no idea if it's Ezri that loves Julian or if it's Dax or maybe it's both."

Ezri sat back with a sigh. "I think you have really hit the nail on the head. And I don't know what to do about it."

"So," replied Vic, "there is really only one way to find out."

"I know," replied Dax. "I've already considered it for a number of reasons. Maybe this is the time."

"So, what do you say?" asked Bashir. "Do you think he will agree?"

At the other end of the call was Lieutenant Barclay at Jupiter Station.

"_Well, I'm not sure. He is very possessive of it. You can't really blame him."_

"I understand. He can always bring it himself if he wants. That way he could keep an eye on it. Besides, I would really like to meet him."

"_I'll tell him that. Maybe that will help persuade him_," replied Barclay with a smile.

"Thanks," replied Bashir. "Let me know as soon as possible because I still have to run the idea past Captain Kira."

"So, Captain, what do you say?" asked Bashir.

"I'm not sure what to say," replied Kira. "It sounds like a good idea, if a bit crazy, but I don't know how Quark will take it. We will be usurping his party."

"Just tell him it's for Vic. Vic helped Nog, so hopefully he'll look at this as paying back a debt. Besides, think of all the extra customers."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do.

"You do realise that this changes everything," said Batanides.

"I know," replied Dax. "But I have to do this."

"Okay, if that's what you want I will do what I can to arrange it. After that we will reconsider things. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect," replied Dax. "Oh, I know I really don't need to ask this but please don't mention this to anyone."


	16. Chapter 16 - Accuse and Recriminations

The four admirals were sitting in Deep Space Nine's wardroom. With them, for the summary of their visit, were Kira and Dax.

There was a low, but audible, his and the doors to the wardroom opened.

"Ah, Commander Vaughn, good morning," welcomed Akaar.

In deference to Vaughn's age and long Starfleet record, Akaar stood up to welcome him.

"I believe you know everyone - almost everyone. May I introduce Admiral Marta Batanides."

Akaar gestured towards Batanides and quietly shook his head as he noticed the disorganized pile of padds in front of her. She half-stood to shake Vaughn's hand and in doing so she accidentally knocked one onto the floor. Nechayev rolled her eyes as Vaughn bent over and picked up the padd, handing it to Batanides with a look of resignation on his face.

"Oops. Nice to meet you, Commander," replied Batanides as she accepted the padd from him and added to the pile of padds in front of her on the table.

"Nice to meet you too Admiral."

Vaughn took the last seat at the table.

The admirals were all sitting along one side with their backs to the window whilst Kira, Vaughn and Dax were sitting opposite them. It looked, and to Kira, Vaughn and Dax felt, like a board of inquiry or an inquisition.

Akaar brought the meeting to order and started by explaining the reason.

"I have called this last meeting for all of Deep Space Nine's senior command officers so that we can address any remaining issues together. Admiral Ross, I believe you had something?"

"I do, Admiral, thank you," replied Ross. "Lieutenant Nog gave me a very enlightening tour of the Defiant earlier today. He is a very capable engineer and well deserves the promotion he received. However, while I believe that Lieutenant Nog has everything well in control, both on the station and on the _Defiant_, I can't help worrying that he never did complete his courses at the Academy."

Kira looked at the admiral with surprise.

"What could he possibly learn at the academy that he hasn't learnt hands-on. He could probably give some of those classes."

Ross smiled at Kira's point and replied "Whilst I agree that he is well ahead of any other possible student he still had things to learn. On-the-job learning is good and even essential but it cannot be a replacement for formal studies. Some formal studies would help hone his already formidable abilities."

"Fair point," replied Kira. "But I can't possibly have him leave now to go to the Academy."

"Oh, you are misunderstanding me Captain," replied Ross. "I am not suggesting sending him back to the Academy. What I propose is that he complete his formal studies in parallel to his work."

"Okay. I can live with that," replied Kira. "But, considering his experience, I think that someone would have to prepare a special course for him. No point him learning things he already knows."

"Agreed. And I think I know just the person to do so. It will require you to let him have some free time in order to study."

"That won't be a problem," replied Kira. "He has a great team and maybe he will learn to delegate better. Learn to be a good leader too. I think you humans have a phrase for it 'Killing two birds with one stone'. "

"I must admit," said Batanides, "I have never been so happy to be proved wrong."

Akaar and Ross gave her a knowing smile while Kira, Vaughn and Dax looked at her with a clear look of confusion on their faces."

"Proved wrong about what?" asked Kira.

"Shall I?" asked Akaar of the other two admirals. When they both nodded their heads he continued.

"Well, it is not widely known, but when a member of a non-Federation race asks to join Starfleet there are special procedures. Firstly, they must get a letter of recommendation from a command officer - a commander or higher. Then a special committee is convened in the academy to approve the request as opposed to a single admissions-officer who approves Federation candidates. Things become even more complicated when the applicant is the _first_ of their race to apply. In that case, it goes before a special commission of admirals who discuss the benefits or otherwise to Starfleet of accepting members of that race. I won't go into all the tedious details but suffice it to say that not all requests are approved. So, in the case of Lieutenant Nog the committee consisted of me, and Admirals Paris and Batanides. The result of the vote was two to one in favour. I assume you can guess who the dissenter was."

Kira and Dax looked surprised at the revelation though Vaughn gave the distinct impression that this was nothing new to him.

"Anyway," said Batanides, "Nog proved me wrong and is a fine officer and has paved the way for future Ferengii to join Starfleet."

Having finished with the explanations, Akaar looked down at his padd again.

"Next thing on the agenda," he said. "I still have concerns about Lieutenant Ro's ability to perform as security chief."

Akaar knew exactly what was going to happen and braced himself. He was not disappointed. Incensed, Kira jumped up and pointed at Akaar.

"You just never give up, do you?"

"I beg your pardon, Captain?"

"What is this grudge you have against Ro?" she shouted. "It's pathetic. I thought Starfleet was supposed to be all about accepting people as they are, not holding on to every old resentment."

Akaar gave Kira a stony stare.

"Sit down Captain and calm down. I was not referring to any personal issues between Ro and myself. I was referring to her physical health. A security chief needs to be in peak condition to do her job."

"So she gets attacked and nearly killed, and now you want to take away her job too? Hey, I've got an artificial heart now! Wanna fire me?"

"Captain, please - ," said Akaar, trying to calm her.

"No, it's just more of the same."

Batanides subtly turned her eyes towards Vaughn. He didn't look at her but instead he turned his head slightly, raised his eyebrows and looked up to the ceiling.

"Admiral Akaar," interrupted Batanides. "Crew assignments are my business. And I agree with Captain Kira. Lieutenant Ro will make a full recovery."

"To be fair to Admiral Akaar," said Ross. "Ro's back was broken. That's nothing anyone recovers from easily, physically or emotionally."

"True," said Vaughn. "But if there is one thing I have learned in my time here is that Bajorans are tough people. She will recover."

After everyone quietened down, Akaar continued.

"Next topic. Taran'atar. I think you wanted to talk about it Admiral Nechayev."

"Yes. Thank you Admiral."

She then turned to Kira with a look that could burn through her skull.

"Why would you just let him go?!" asked Nechayev.

"What?" asked Kira, incredulously.

"It wasn't a difficult question Captain. Why did you let him leave the station?"

"Taran'atar is a free person, Admiral," replied Kira. "He's an individual, with the ability to make his own choices and he decided to go home. I have no authority to deny him that."

"What you have is a responsibility to Starfleet, Captain," replied Nechayev, forcefully. "Taran'atar represents an enormous tactical opportunity. Thanks to him we have proof that the Jem'Hadar's genetically engineered loyalty to the Founders can be overcome."

"Using brainwashing techniques created by Cardassian torturers?" asked Vaughn distastefully.

"This is no time to be squeamish," replied Nechayev, hesitantly.

"Admiral, I have to say I agree with Commander Vaughn," said Akaar. "Starfleet should be far above condoning torture, even of our enemies."

Kira stared at Akaar showing her surprise at his opinion.

"You look surprised, Captain. I may seem heartless to you but there are certain things that cannot be condoned, even with respect to our enemies. Otherwise, how are we different to them?"

"The Dominion isn't our enemy anymore" replied Kira, sounding very annoyed.

"Of course they are," replied Nechayev. "You and I both know what a signed piece of paper is worth, Captain. We should be prepared."

"If you feel that way," countered Kira, "then why bother signing a peace treaty in the first place. Why not just obliterate them completely."

Nechayev was furious and it could be seen clearly. She was about make another outburst when Akaar intervened.

"Admiral, you've been overruled," he said forcefully, hoping to defuse the situation.

"However, there is another aspect to be considered," continued Akaar. "Taran'atar committed crimes of attempted murder on a space station within the jurisdiction of the Federation. He should have been arrested and sent for trial."

"I can understand that," replied Kira. "But I decided that, since it was obvious he was being coerced, he was not responsible for his actions."

Akaar put down his padd and leaned across to Kira in order to emphasize his words. "Captain, you are not above the law. You do not have the right to release a prisoner in a case like that. It was up to a court, and only a court, to decide what should happen."

Kira had no intention of being cowered into submission. "I consulted with my security officer and we decided that there was no case to answer. As far as we were concerned that was the end of the matter. I would do the same again."

"All right then," said Nechayev, now finding herself in the peacemaker role. "However, there is another angle. What about L'Haan?"

"What about her?" asked Kira.

"You said that Taran'atar claimed the Intendant's Vulcan handmaiden was ultimately responsible for freeing his mind from its chains. We've had the answer under our noses all along."

"Are you serious?" shouted Vaughn angrily.

"Be careful of your tone, Commander," warned Batanides.

"No. You would actually suggest using Vulcans to force mind-melds on Jem'Hadar soldiers on the off chance it might set them free from the Founders? And then what? Hope they can run fast enough to not be slaughtered the very next second?"

"It is a rather impractical suggestion," agreed Ross.

"Impractical? How about unethical?" asked Vaughn. "How about wrong? Have you all forgotten what the Betazoids had to go through to free themselves from the Jem'Hadar?"

"That's classified information, Commander," warned Akaar, firmly.

"So fire me," replied Vaughn forcefully.

Vaughn turned to explain to the room, impassioned and angry.

"The Betazoids - some of the most pacifist people in the known galaxy - were forced to pervert their telepathic abilities to attack the Jem'Hadar invasion force on a psychic level. It was the only way they could hope to beat them and it nearly destroyed them to do it.

"And now you want to make another entire race go through the same thing, and we're not even at war?"

"All right, Commander. You've made your point," said Akaar forcefully.

However, Vaughn was in full swing and was not going to be stopped.

"I'm glad I left Intelligence if you're any example. It was a sad day for all of Starfleet when Admiral Uhura finally retired and you took her job."

"Commander!" warned Kira.

"All right, that's enough," shouted Dax.

"You have stepped over the line, Commander," said Akaar addressing Vaughn.

Dax stood and slammed her hands down on the table.

"I said that's enough!"

Everyone went quiet and turned to face Dax, sending astonished looks at her.

"I am ashamed of you people. I am the youngest and the lowest ranked officer in this room and I am the only one who isn't acting like a petulant child."

Dax looked around the room and saw she had the attention of everyone present. She then continued.

"Kira and Vaughn made the choices they did in good faith. That's what being a good commander is all about. Now you may all have forgotten that from behind your desks but, the fact is, you weren't there! It's very easy to make decisions in hindsight but a completely different thing having to make them at the time."

Dax made a show of sitting back down in her seat and folding her arms, and waited pointedly for Vaughn and Nechayev to do the same.

"Now. Are we going to talk like grown-ups?"

Vaughn and Nechayev bit their tongues, but did as she said. Batanides, however, had a proud and impressed smile for Dax.

Dax breathed a deep sigh of relief. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her but it felt good.


	17. Chapter 17 - Desolation and Desperation

There was the shimmer and familiar sound of a transporter beam and Taran'atar materialised on what used to be the only island on the world. He looked around him and realised that he need not have bothered to be so accurate. Everywhere he looked was dry land.

Utter desolation. That was the only word that could be used to describe the Founders' former home planet.

He looked around and was shocked by what he saw. Where there used to be a planet-sized lake of the Great Link there was now an empty, rocky hole. Dry stone stretched away into the distance, the bottom of the lake revealed. Geometric shapes dotted in places for the Founders to emulate.

He was so shocked by what he saw that he barely heard the rustling sound of a Founder shape-shifting and Taran'atar turned to see Odo solidifying behind him on the island.

Taran'atar was so confused and surprised that he totally forgot to react with the proper deference. He just went straight to the questions.

"Founder... the Great Link. What happened to it? Where are the other Founders?"

"The Link is gone Taran'atar," replied Odo. "The Founders left."

Taran'atar was staring across the planet. He could not believe what he saw.

"I do not understand," he said. "This is not possible. The Link is forever..."

As Odo looked around too; he was trying to find a way to explain it to Taran'atar.

"They knew it wasn't," he replied. "That was the problem."

"But the Dominion. The Jem'Hadar," replied Taran'atar with obvious shock. "What will happen to us without the guidance of the Founders?"

"What will happen?" replied Odo. "What will happen is what is already happening. The Dominion is in chaos... and the Jem'Hadar are on the verge of civil war."

Odo looked at Taran'atar and a thought struck him.

"Why are you here, Taran'atar?" he asked.

Taran'atar turned to Odo, suddenly remembering he's dealing with a Founder. He stood to attention, his eyes lowered.

"Founder," he replied mournfully. "I returned to Dominion space in order to report on my activities in the Alpha Quadrant."

"I didn't order you to do that," replied Odo, intrigued.

"No."

"And yet you came anyway," replied Odo. "I suppose that's... progress. Well, make your report. What was so vitally important that you had to come all this way to tell me about it?"

Taran'atar hesitated, wondering how to start. He was a little relieved to be interrupted by another Dominion transporter signal, which deposited Weyoun onto the island. The Vorta immediately bowed to Odo.

"Founder," opened Weyoun. "My soldiers noticed an unauthorized transport to the surface. I wanted to check that everything was all right."

"Yes, Weyoun, I am fine, thank you. It's just Taran'atar."

Weyoun addressed Taran'atar directly with his voice sounding even more aloof than usual. "First! This is unacceptable! Transport to the surface is forbidden!"

"It's all right, Weyoun," said Odo. "Vannis contacted me in advance. I gave her my permission."

Weyoun paused to process that. He really did not like it but tried to not show it. He would never think to question the decision of a Founder.

Weyoun looked Taran'atar up and down wondering what was so special about him.

"I see," he said, addressing Odo. "Forgive me, Founder. I must have missed that... update... to your orders."

Odo made a wry smile on hearing Weyoun's answer. It was almost cheeky.

Weyoun straightened to give his own report. Taran'atar immediately stepped back. The Vorta take precedence over Taran'atar - _that is the order of things_.

"The mission you assigned me is completed, Founder," reported Weyoun. "The, um... object in question is suitably concealed and a continuous security presence is in place."

Odo received the report with solemnity. This was not a comfortable subject for anyone involved.

"Thank you, Weyoun," he replied. "How many others know about this?"

"Only you, Vannis and myself. All other Vorta were told only what they needed to know to complete the mission."

"And the Jem'Hadar?"

"Any Jem'Hadar who came into direct contact were eliminated," replied Weyoun as if it was obvious.

Odo looked at Weyoun appalled.

"What? You killed them?" he said with obvious shock.

Weyoun was completely taken aback by Odo's reaction.

"Yes, Founder," he replied nervously. "You did say that secrecy was our primary concern, did you not? Did I misinterpret you?"

Weyoun look at Odo and could see that he was still clearly shocked. He wasn't even sure that Odo had heard his answer.

_Have I angered the Founder? _ he thought.

"Well, Odo?" came a voice from behind him.

Odo tensed up when he heard Lass's voice. _That's all I need now_.

"Well Odo, answer him," Laas repeated, amused at this opportunity to push Odo's buttons. "Isn't keeping the secret that the Founders have a god of their own worth the deaths of a few meaningless mono-forms?"

Odo turned round toward Lass. He anger, both at Weyoun and Lass, was clear in his eyes.

"It's not that simple, Laas and you know it's not" he replied angrily. "So I don't appreciate you coming here just to stir up trouble."

"How could I resist the chance to see the family all together again?"

"Founders, forgive my presumption...," said Taran'atar cautiously, "but when you speak of a god of the Founders, are you referring to the Progenitor?"

Everyone went silent and just starred at each other totally stunned.

"How can you possibly know...?" asked Odo.

"I visited the Founder imprisoned by the Federation. She too spoke of the Progenitor. She said that it was the One True God."

"Well," replied Odo. "I certainly can't deny that the Progenitor existed... but I don't believe it was a god. But then I never believed the Founders were gods either."

Weyoun immediately turned towards Odo and Lass. He bowed his head in obvious total submissiveness. "But you _are_ gods."

Taran'atar ignored Weyoun's interruption. "I too have come to redefine many things during my time on Deep Space Nine," he replied.

Odo glanced guiltily at Laas, who just smiled innocently back.

"Unfortunately, the Progenitor is dead," Odo said. "It was killed by an ancient race called the Ascendants."

Taran'atar nodded, sagely accepting this information.

"And when the Founders discovered they had lost their god, they felt... adrift. Abandoned," ventured Taran'atar.

Again Odo and the others were surprised by Taran'atar's understanding.

Taran'atar looked out over the empty planet around them.

"And so they went out into the galaxy, to search for meaning," continued Taran'atar.

"You're oddly philosophical for a born and bred killer," said Laas.

"I have learned many new talents during my time on Deep Space Nine," explained Taran'atar.

"Regardless," said Odo, "the end result is that the Founders are gone. And Laas and I are the only Changelings left to run the entire Dominion."

"A task at which you have of course excelled, Founder," said Weyoun with his usual small bow.

"Thank you for the ego boost, Weyoun," replied Odo. "But I'm afraid you're only being polite. The truth is, I'm barely keeping them from completely falling apart."

"You're wasting your time, Odo," interrupted Laas. "This is the perfect opportunity to do just what I suggested all along - find the rest of The Hundred and create a new Link."

"Laas, I've told you I'm not just going to abandon the Dominion. Not now. They need me. They need us. We have to try. "

Laas sighed - he had had this argument with Odo many times before.

"They are monoforms, Odo," pleaded Laas. "They are irrelevant. Leave them to take care of themselves."

"We can't," replied Odo. "For better or worse, the Dominion is responsible for the fates of those races now. We can't just pull out and let them fend for themselves. "

"Why not?" asked Laas. "You wanted freedom for those races, didn't you? That's what you've argued for years."

"True, but now is not the time. If they knew the Founders were gone, they'd see it as an opportunity to rebel. The bloodshed would be enormous. I've seen it happen before when the Thallonian Empire in the Alpha Quadrant collapsed. Old enmities resurfaced resulting in the renewal of wars that had been dormant for centuries."

"If they defy the Dominion, then they should die," said Taran'atar, forcefully.

"The Founder has ordered otherwise, First," explained Weyoun.

"So I have seen for myself. But I still do not understand why."

"It is not for us to understand. Just to obey," replied Weyoun forcefully.

Odo decided to change the subject.

"The Vorta are getting suspicious. They're starting to notice that Laas and I are the only Founders they've seen in months. And they already distrusted me anyway. They see me as an ally of the Federation."

"How perceptive of them," mocked Laas.

"Weyoun and Vannis know the truth," continued Odo, pointedly ignoring Laas. "They're the only ones who do but I can't answer every question. It's too much... even for a Changeling's natural tendency towards order. So... I've been delegating."

"It has been an honour, Founder," said Weyoun.

"Which is leading to the other Vorta trying to guess the Founders' wishes," ventured Taran'atar. "And the Jem'Hadar fighting over their interpretations."

"I'm afraid so," replied Odo sadly.

"This I understand. To choose between two gods... is not easy."

"This is exactly why I'm trying to rein in the Jem'Hadar. They need a stricter hand than ever. Until I can figure out a more long-term solution."

"And what would that be, Odo?" asked Laas, mockingly.

"To be honest," replied Odo. "I have no idea."

Odo just stood there and looked out forlornly over what was once the Founders home world. He wouldn't have believed it could happen but, in some ways, he missed it. He missed the connection to the other changelings.

Odo thought back to when he first came to and world and how alienated he had felt then. He would not have believed it if someone had told him that one day he would feel at home with the Link. In fact, he could barely believe it now.

Even if he did not always agree with what they did, he had to admit that they did force order on vast areas of the quadrant. Maybe their methods left much to be desired but they were effective. Races that had previously fought for centuries managed to flourish. Was this a case where the ends DO justify the means?


	18. Chapter 18 - Revelation and Trepidation

"I think we should tell him," said Ro.

Ro was sitting behind her desk in the security office with Kira slumped in the seat opposite. The situation felt strange for Kira as it reminded her of her meetings with Odo. _Was it really only three years ago? It seemed to be so much more_.

"Captain," she heard someone say, "are you there? Hello."

"What?" replied Kira, returning to the present. "Sorry, I was day dreaming. You were saying?"

"I said that I think we should tell him," repeated Ro.

"What good would it do? It would only upset him."

"He deserves to know. He's the Castellan of Cardassia, not to mention Iliana's only surviving relative."

Kira didn't react and just stared into the mid distance obviously deep in thought.

"At least contact Garak and have him pass on the message," suggested Ro. "We owe him one for his help with the investigation."

"I suppose you're right," replied Kira.

"Do you want me to do it?" asked Ro.

"I wish you could but this is my duty. What am I going to say?"

Kira was sitting in her quarters in the habitat ring. It had been a long and tiring day and she was relaxing and trying to wind down. This was being made difficult by the fact that she had been trying to get hold of Garak for three hours but he was unavailable. Garak's aide had promised that he would call back as soon as he was available.

Kira decided to take the opportunity to have her even shower. As luck would have it, just when she was starting to enjoy it, Garak returned her call.

Kira wrapped herself in a towel and pulled a gown over the top and then went to answer the call.

"Hello Garak, how you doing these days?" asked Kira,

"As well as can be expected. How about you?"

"Same here," replied Kira with a sigh.

"There was no need for you to put on your best clothes on my behalf," he joked. "I am no longer in the tailoring business."

"Very funny," replied Kira, not overly amused though Garak saw that she did crack a small smile.

"Admirals getting you down?" asked Garak with a smile.

"How did you …?"

Garak just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, stupid question."

"Anyway Captain, it's nice to hear from you but I doubt that this is a social call."

"Sadly no," replied Kira.

She went on to describe all the events surrounding Iliana.

"Thank you, Captain. I'm sure that Alon will be glad to hear that Iliana is finally at peace."

Kira tried not to let Garak see her wince at the white lie she just told.

"Please tell him I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do. She blew the airlock herself. The _Defiant _was able to save me in time, but..."

"I quite understand, Captain," said Garak. "It's good to have everything tied up in a nice neat bow on occasion. Makes life so much more palatable."

Garak's intonation together with his facial expressions indicated that he knew perfectly well it was a lie, or at least not the whole truth. However, he was experienced enough to know when not to dig deeper and Kira was grateful he was going along with it.

"Thank you too, Garak. Your help was invaluable. It seems you're always there when we need you."

"You're entirely welcome, Captain. We ought to help one another when we can. There are so few of us left."

"Yes. You're right," replied Kira sadly.

"I have to say I'm surprised," said Vaughn. "I wouldn't have thought it possible."

"Well, I guess the impossible has happened, then," replied Dax. "But I think it's time."

Vaughn and Dax were sitting on the upper level of Quark's bar. It was late evening and the bar was full of the usual after-dinner crowd around. Dax was pleased with his look of surprise. It indicated to her that he genuinely didn't know, which proved to her that Kira and Batanides could both be trusted.

"And just who am I supposed to replace you with?" asked Vaughn, faking annoyance.

"Steady on. Admiral Batanides hasn't agreed to it yet."

"Oh, I'm sure she will after that little display," he replied, chuckling.

"Hey," she said defensively. "That was not a show for her. I meant every word."

"I know. And you were right too. Besides, who can turn down a Dax," said Vaughn, failing to notice how Dax winced at his reply.

"You will make a great senior officer and captain one day," he continued. "Who knows, maybe one day you will out-rank me too."

They both laughed at the idea.

Dax looked up to see Prynn trotting over. She gave Vaughn a half-hug which Vaughn received gladly. Dax was glad to see that the father-daughter relationship seemed to be on the mend.

"Hey, dad. Where were you last night?" asked Prynn.

"What do you mean?" asked Vaughn warily.

"I popped by your quarters just after twenty-two hundred. I was having a get together with my old friends from the _Sentinel _and I wondered if you wanted to join us. But you didn't answer the door."

"Twenty-two hundred?" said Vaughn with a chuckled. "Prynn, baby, that's way too late for an old fart like me. I was fast asleep by that time. I must have just not heard the door. Sorry. "

"Eh, that's all right. You need your beauty sleep," she replied with a cheeky smile. "We're still on for dinner tomorrow night, though, right?" she asked.

"Count on it."

Dax's trained eye spotted the lie immediately. _Everyone has their secrets - even from their loved ones._ The thought relaxed Dax.

Prynn headed off just as Quark arrived with a big schmoozing smile and a tray of drinks.

"Commander, Lieutenant, how are you this evening? Having a wonderful time, I hope," he asked while handing out the drinks.

"Here are your favourites," he continued, as he placed the drinks in front of them. "A Berengarian ale for you and a Tilamin Froth for you."

Dax picked up her drink and took a sip. _A nice refreshing drink is always a great way to wind down,_ she thought.

Dax raised her hand to sign for the drink but Quark didn't have his padd with him.

"On the house," said Quark. "Enjoy!"

She looked up at Quark and gave him an ironic smile. "Okay Quark. Spell it out."

Quark looked at her bemused. "Spell what out?"

"What it is you want."

"I don't _want_ anything. Well, maybe some things but nothing you can or would give me."

"So why are you giving out free drinks?" asked Vaughn.

"I just happen to be in a good mood. That's all. And why shouldn't I be? There's a whole extra Starfleet ship and all its crew on the station. More people mean more opportunity, and more opportunity means more profit. It's basic math. And if there's one thing I've learned from living alongside Starfleet all these years, it's that after a visit from an admiral, everybody needs a good stiff drink."

"Can't argue with that," replied Dax jokingly. "One moment! We had four admirals does that mean we get four drinks?"

Quark hurried away before she tried to push the point. Dax took another sip from her drink and turned back to Vaughn.

"I wanted to say, by the way - interesting idea, name checking Uhura. Bringing up any of the Big Seven is always a risky move."

"The Admiral was a good woman," replied Vaughn. "We worked together on the Betreka Nebula incident. I had a great deal of respect for her."

"Oh, you don't have to convince me," replied Dax with a smile. "Curzon found Nyota very... appealing... as well."

Dax then put down her drink and leaned back on her chair smiling.

Vaughn looked curiously at Dax for a moment and then the penny dropped. His mouth dropped open. "Oh God, you slept with her, didn't you?"

"I did not!" replied Dax, pretending to be indignant. "Though Curzon may have."

Vaughn shook his head, half amused and half appalled.

"What?" asked Dax. "She was a beautiful woman, a vibrant woman. And there's nothing wrong with two healthy older people enjoying each other's company."

Dax decided to turn the tables.

"Have you heard from Sulan lately?"

Vaughn turned a withering glare on Dax.

"That's none of your business, Lieutenant."

Dax rolled her eyes and chuckled at him.

Kira walked up to their table, looking tired and haggard.

"Captain? You okay?" asked Vaughn.

"I suppose. Captain Amalfitano just told me that the _Sentinel _is due to leave first thing tomorrow."

"Don't let Quark know. He'll stop giving us free drinks," said Dax.

Vaughn pulled out a chair for Kira and she gratefully slumped into it.

"I guess that means the admirals have had enough of us," said Vaughn.

"I guess. Akaar's staying on a bit longer."

"I thought that Ross and Batanides were staying on for the Siskos' party," asked Vaughn.

"They got called away suddenly so they had to pass," replied Kira.

"I suppose it's for the best," said Dax with a smile.

The other two looked at her with surprise.

"Well," she said. "Would you want Batanides to pick up _your_ baby?"

They all smiled at the thought.

Kira turned to Dax.

"Ezri, I wanted to thank you for your help in there."

"You held your own, Captain. But you're welcome. That's what I'm here for."

Kira still didn't look any happier.

"Captain, seriously. What's wrong?" asked Vaughn

"Well, I told everyone I didn't know what happened to Iliana after she blew the airlock on Terok Nor."

"And do you?" asked Dax.

"No. All the evidence points to her being gone for good. It's over, it's done with. But..."

"But...?" asked Vaughn.

"But I can feel it. I've got no logical reason to think it at all, but I just know... she's still out there somewhere."

The three of them sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Anyway," said Kira. "Let's get moving. Time to head off to the Siskos' party."

"I still feel I shouldn't come," said Vaughn. "I would feel out of place. You are all a tight unit and I will be the outsider."

"Nonsense," replied Kira. "You are one of us now. It's been two years."

Vaughn made a face, indicating that he wasn't thrilled with the idea.

"Don't make me order you," said Kira with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19 - Celebration and Revelation

Kasidy was sitting out on the veranda enjoying the sight with baby Rebecca who was sitting in a high chair by her side. It was a sunny day in the Kendra Province on Bajor. _The type of day where you feel like spending your time outside_, thought Kasidy. Not too cool for wearing loose, thin clothes but not too hot so as to cause you to sweat.

There was not a cloud in the sky as far as the eye could see. As far as she could see there just seemed to be no horizon.

A nice cool breeze blew in from the open fields, helping to keep the house at a comfortable temperature. The grass (or whatever the Bajoran equivalent is called - she could never remember its name) was swaying in the breeze.

_It could do with a trim. Maybe I'll tell Ben_ , she thought, smiling wryly to herself.

She was trying to feed Rebecca from the small plastic bowl she held. As with most kids her age, the food seemed to end up everywhere except in her mouth.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, a large pot sat on an old-fashioned range. Benjamin Sisko reached over to stir the contents. He was in his element, humming a happy tune to himself. He leaned in closer to sniff the food cooking in the pot. Satisfied, he put the lid back on and turned back to the kitchen. The room was filled with half-prepared food, containers, bowls and plates. It was like he's catering for a hundred but this is how he liked it. He had grown up with the natural smell of cooking all around and, however tasty it may be, replicated food just doesn't have the aroma of the real thing.

Sisko pulled off his apron, threw it over the seat of a kitchen stool and walked through into the living room. He looked around the room and was pleased with what he saw. It was set up for a party with extra chairs for all the visitors. The main table had been pushed up against the wall for laying out the food. A pink tablecloth had been spread on it and a number of framed pictures had been set up leaning against the wall.

"_Interesting. Even with all the electronic books and pictures there is still nothing quite like something you can actually touch_," he thought.

There was a large pink "Happy Birthday" banner hanging across the room. In addition there were helium-filled balloons with "Age 1" and pictures of a number of Human and Bajoran children's literature characters.

These were more for the benefit of the adults than for Rebecca. She wouldn't know the difference.

He turned and stepped out onto the veranda.

"Kas? Sweetie?" he called out. "They'll be here soon."

"Don't blame me," she replied with a smile. "Blame this greedy and messy daughter of yours."

Grinning, Sisko approached and leaned down close to the baby.

"Is that true, Rebecca Jae Sisko?" he asked in a baby-voice. "Are you a greedy and messy girl?"

Rebecca finished her current mouthful, smiled up at her daddy and then belched in his face.

"Charming."

Kasidy chuckled while Sisko placed a gentle kiss on the baby's head and then another on Kasidy's.

"Whenever you're ready" he said and headed back into the house again.

Kasidy looked out along the path that leads up to the house and spotted five Starfleet transporter signatures shimmering into existence.

"Looks like they're here," she called out, turning her head towards the house.

The transport completed and deposited Kira, Vaughn, Bashir, Dax and Nog, all in civilian clothes, on the path leading up to the veranda. They began to walk towards the house just as Sisko came outside again.

"I'm going inside to clean up this dirty little baby," sad Kasidy. "It's a wonder she grows at all considering how much of her food ends up outside her body!"

Siskosmiled wide as he sees his friends approach. "Nerys! I'm so glad you could come."

The group reached the veranda and Kira hugged Sisko warmly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said. "Would we?" she added with a quick glance at the others.

"Of course not," said Dax. "So where's the birthday girl?"

"Kasidy's is cleaning her up from lunch. Go on inside, all of you."

Sisko welcomed them all with a smile or a warm touch, as they passed him into the house. Last in line, Vaughn nodded acknowledgement, but cold and unfriendly. Sisko nodded back uncertainly and Vaughn entered the house. He knew full well Vaughn was mad at him but neither of them wanted to make a scene in front of the rest of the visitors.

The group spread out into the house and Sisko closed the door behind them. He turned and saw Kasidy emerging from the bedroom with Rebecca riding on her hip. Kira went to her for a friendly half-hug.

"Oh, here she is! Happy birthday, Rebecca. How does it feel to be a whole one year old?" asked Kira.

Rebecca stared back at her, bemused.

"She's ecstatic," added Kira.

"She's _one_, Nerys!," said Bashir forcefully. "She doesn't have a clue what day it is. All she knows is there's lots of people in her house. She's probably scared out of her mind."

Dax playfully poked him in the belly.

"Stop being such a party pooper."

"Captain, Sir, is Jake coming?," asked Nog.

"He'll be along in a little while," replied Sisko. "And I'm no longer your captain - in fact I'm no longer _anyone's _captain. So, please call me Benjamin."

"I'm sorry sir but I just can't do that. It wouldn't feel right."

"Okay. Let's compromise on Mister Sisko. Sound good to you?" replied Sisko with his customary smile.

"I'll try si... Mister Sisko."

Sisko looked across the room and saw Vaughn pass through into the kitchen without saying a word to anyone.

Vaughn opened the back door and gently stepped out onto the deck. He emerged from the house and saw that Opaka was sitting in a deck chair, gazing contentedly out at the fields. He quietly stepped in closer, not wanting to disturb her.

Opaka turned her head and smiled. She was pleasantly surprised to see him.

"Elias! Please forgive me, I didn't realise you'd arrived."

He came closer and crouched down by her chair. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all. I was just sitting here looking out at the view."

"Don't apologize. It's easy to get distracted looking out at all that. You have a beautiful world, Sulan," he replied, as he took in the view.

The sun had begun to set and was casting long shadows across the landscape. In the distance he could see one of Bajor's moons rising.

Opaka turned to Vaughn.

"That's Derna," proffered Opaka when she saw him looking at it. She turned back to the landscape and Vaughn could see a smile of contentment on her face.

"It's always a joy to see how well the land healed from the wounds of the Occupation," she said. "We should all hope to heal so completely."

Vaughn nodded somewhat solemnly at Opaka's clear message to him.

"You seem to have a lot on you mind Elias," said Opaka.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Come closer," Opaka requested, softly.

Vaughn hesitated but then moved close to Opaka.

She reached up and held her right hand to his left ear.

"I feel a deep disturbance in you pagh. You are very troubled about something."

Vaughn went silent and Opaka could see that he was deep in thought.

"Feel free to talk Elias. Remember that, as a Vedek, anything you tell me is sacrosanct and will never be passed on to someone else."

"Well, there is something big on my mind at the moment. Some problems I have to sort through," replied Vaughn. "I'm not sure I am ready to talk about it quite yet."

"Try to relax and follow your heart. Everything will work out for the good."

He nodded at her but it was clear to Opaka that he wasn't completely convinced.

She smiled at him and stood up.

"Time to head inside and join the others. We wouldn't want them to think we are not happy to be here," she said.

Vaughn offered her his left arm and she took it in her right as they headed back into the house.

Meanwhile, Kira and Sisko were in the kitchen together. As Sisko was putting the finishing touches to lunch, Kira was collecting plates, dishes and bowls.

"I don't think I'm going need to eat again for a month after we get through all this lot," commented Kira.

"Nonsense," replied Sisko, with a wide grin. "Put some meat on your bones. You're too skinny, Nerys."

Kira laughed at Sisko's comment.

"I have enough meat on me, thank you very much. In fact, I want to shed a bit of it."

Sisko smiled at her. She could see that he was obviously amused at what she had just said.

"What so funny," she asked.

"It's just that you sound like Kasidy. It seems that certain things are really totally unconnected to species - convergent evolution they call it. The females always seem to think that they are too fat."

"Rebecca's beautiful, by the way," said Kira, hurrying to change the subject. "She looks just like you."

"Kasidy says the same thing, but I don't see it. She's growing so fast, Nerys. So many of the things that daunted me when Jake was a baby don't even faze me this time around. But I'd completely forgotten how fast they grow as people. I see her changing every day. Every day."

He drifted for a moment and smiled with thoughts of his child. He then pulled himself back together and turned to Kira. He handed her a large glass bowl filled with steaming food from the pot he was stirring earlier.

"Well," said Kira. "She's sure going change today. She's going put on twice her body weight!"

They carried their loads out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone was sitting comfortably around chatting. Opaka had come inside to join the rest and was sharing a couch with Vaughn. Nog was perched on the arm of an armchair, holding Rebecca and making funny faces for her entertainment while Kasidy sat nearby. Rebecca was clearly not overly impressed. Dax and Bashir were the ones who were chuckling at Nog's performance.

In the background, the screen over the fireplace was showing the BNN broadcast of the Kai election but nobody was really paying attention to it.

Kira and Sisko placed the food and bowls onto a table to the side, laying things out for a buffet.

"Lunch is ready," announced Kira. "It's self-service - the servants resigned this morning."

While Sisko and Kira headed back into the kitchen for another load, Nog handed Rebecca back to Kasidy and then eagerly got up to be first in line for food.

"Can I get you anything, Sulan?" asked Vaughn.

"Oh, perhaps just some salad. Thank you."

Kira and Sisko went back and forth between the living room and the kitchen, adding more bowls and foods to the table.

"This is an amazing spread, Ben," said Dax.

"Well, almost perfect," said Nog smiling. "Could use some tube grubs..."

"You really think I would forget you?" asked Sisko and handed him a bowl.

Nog looked in to find tube grubs.

Nog grinned. "You're the perfect host, Cap... Mister Sisko."

Nog held out his bowl of grubs and turned to Dax.

"Would you mind chewing them for me?" he asked her with a massive smile and then quickly skipped away before Dax could hit him.

"You have excelled yourself today, Benjamin," said Dax. "Your dad would be proud.

"Yes... and so much to celebrate," added Vaughn with a slight edge on his voice. "Rebecca's birthday... the new Kai... the Gratitude Festival, Unity Day coming up soon... and of course Ha'mara. And all of it honouring you. You must be so proud."

Nobody else seemed to have noticed but Sisko definitely grasped Vaughn's subtext. This feud between them was a long way from being solved. The two exchanged a bitter look among the happy crowd and then Vaughn turned away.

In the living room, the group continued to mingle and chat together, gathering food, shuffling between seats and generally relaxing and winding down.

Opaka, meanwhile, leaned forward to pay attention to the TV is it showed stock images of her, looking humble and ordinary as if saying "This is how a Kai should look and act."

Opaka pursed her lips. She was clearly embarrassed to be made such a fuss of.

"I have no problem with people listening to my words," she said. "But "celebrity" is not exactly the way I wanted to go."

"Don't worry about it," said Vaughn. "An old Earth writer once said, "The only thing worse than being talked about, is not being talked about."."

Opaka smiled a little and they turn back to the screen where Tiana Feen was speaking.

" _ Opaka's refusal to return to the Apex Chair - usually a lifetime appointment - is only one of many reasons why Bajor has gone without a Kai for so long. No-one could have failed to notice the rise of the Ohalavaru movement, an alternative to mainstream Bajoran spirituality _

_that some call a valid interpretation of the Prophets, and others call no better than the Pah-wraith cult_ ."

Tiana continued in the background as a new voice was heard in the house.

"Hello, hello? Anybody in?"

"Jake-o! Rena!" cried Sisko as he ran up to hug his son and daughter-in-law. "Great to see you both. We were worried you weren't going to make it."

"And miss one of your great meals, Mister Sisko," replied Rena. "No chance."

"I think she is trying to butter you up Benjamin," said Dax. "Get into her father-in-law's good books."

_The Ohalavaru sect is of course based_ _on the writings of Ohalu, recently uncovered at B'Hala..._

"_The two leading candidates upon whom the members of the Vedek Assembly are currently voting are Bellis Nemani,_

The program showed stock images of Bellis...

"Grab yourselves a plate and dig in," suggested Sisko.

Jake looked around to see who else was there.

"Hey Kas. Nerys... Nog! You made it!"

Kasidy went over to welcome Rena with a large hug while Jake went to Nog.

_ a distinguished and long-serving community leader who emerged as the most outspoken anti-Ohalavar voice in the wake of Yevir Linjarin's surprise departure for Cardassia, and Solis Tendren, the leader of the Ohalavaru movement itself. _

They were about to do the guy-hug, until...

"Oh! Nog, you have grubs in your teeth," said Jake, shuddering.

"Oh, you hew-mons. You're all insectophobes," replied Nog and forced a hug on him anyway.

The program was now showing stock images of Solis...

_"With me to discuss merits of these two polar is my problem with the opposites are renowned political commentators..."_

Dax was next in line. "Gods, Jake - are you still growing? Stop it at once."

Tiana was now moderating a discussion between two Bajoran Jala Ahara and Potra Qiala, who were sitting with her at the main desk.

"See, right there. This is my problem with the whole thing," said Kira while she watched the show.

"I'm not sure what you mean," replied Dax.

"Look," replied Kira. "Our main choices are a narrow-minded demagogue who wants everyone to live according to his own bigoted vision, and a man who doesn't even believe the Prophets are gods at all. Surely there has to be a happy middle ground somewhere."

_"Solis is completely inappropriate for Bajor at this time,"_ said Jala. "_What we need is a Kai who will bring everyone together, not fracture the religious community even more."_

_"You're naive," retorted Potra. "Bellis is just as divisive a force in the Assembly as Solis. If not more so."_

_"Solis's niece was a member of the reviled Pah-Wraith cult!"_ replied Jala. " _ These are the same people who once tried to assassinate the Emissary and who willingly followed the demon Dukat. These are not the people we want in charge of the spiritual life of Bajor." _

"They could always vote for Eran," suggested Dax.

"In theory," replied Kira. "But in practice they will only vote for a Vedek who has officially put himself up for selection."

_"No Kai is in charge of Bajor. That to me betrays a fundamental misunderstanding of the role of Kai in Bajoran society."_

_"True,"_ replied Jala. _"But do we really want a Kai who has ANY connection at all to the Pah-Wraith cult?"_

"Can they vote for themselves?" Nog asked Kira.

"They're not supposed to. But it wouldn't surprise me if some of them did."

_"Do we condemn every person who ever fell under Dukat's spell?"_ asked Potra. " _Even if you think that, does that extend to every relative of theirs? Then we condemn half of Bajor and Cardassia with them."_

Opaka was watching with a sad look.

"Tendren warned me the Assembly had fallen into backstabbing and political manoeuvring" said Opaka sadly. "I just hope these elections will put an end to such nonsense."

_"I think that everyone who has some close relative who was connected to the Pah-wraiths has to be considered suspect."_

_"Didn't you have a second cousin that was with Dukat?"_ asked Potra, with a fiendish smile.

They continued to watch disappointedly. Opaka especially seemed to be the most upset.

"Keep hoping, Sulan," encouraged Sisko and then headed back to the kitchen to bring more food.

Dax followed him in, hoping for a semi-private talk while he continued to prepare the next round of food.

"Ben... do you have a minute?"

Sisko placed the bowl he was holding back on the counter and turned to face Dax.

"What's up, old man?" he replied with a wide smile.

Even though Ezri Dax had hated that nickname when she was originally joined she now got used. She had come to realise that Sisko used it as a term of affection as well as a show of respect for the man who used to be his mentor.

Dax hesitated, a little nervous. She looked around to check she wasn't being overheard.

"I just wanted you to know that I went ahead and did it. I put in a transfer request."

Sisko paused and Dax could see that he was a little surprised but also intrigued.

"Wow... are you sure?" he asked. "I mean ... it's a big step."

Dax laughed. She remembered how nervous he was when Kasidy proposed her moving to the station. From what she remembered he used the phrase "Big step" on that occasion too.

She was relieved that he was making it easy for her.

"Oh, let's not get into that whole mess again," she said. "And yes, I think it's the right thing to do. It's not as if you didn't know it was coming."

"True. But even so, it's still a big shock when it actually happens. Have you heard back yet?"

"Not yet," she replied.

"Well, if you need any help ...," started Sisko.

"Don't you dare! I don't want you to 'pull strings' for me. I want to do this on merit only."

"Fair enough. Curzon never pulled any strings for me. Anyway, you won't need any help. After all, you're Dax," he replied. "How could they say no?"

Sisko saw her flinch and could see that something wasn't quite right. There was something she wasn't telling him. After a short pause she continued. "Ben... do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Not for me to say, old man," he replied. "But I do know that you can handle anything life throws at you. And I know I'm going to miss you. You've been with me in one form or another for ... twenty-five years."

"You've changed a lot in that time too. I don't think you need me to babysit you anymore," she replied with a big grim.

"Very true," he replied also smiling. "What does Julian think?"

Guiltily, Dax looked through the partition and saw Bashir, sitting unawares, happily eating and watching TV.

"You have to tell him you know," warned Sisko. "Even if you are no longer in a relationship you still have a close connection."

"I know," she replied, frustrated. "I've tried but every time I try to tell him something comes up that prevents me doing so. It's almost as if someone or something is trying to prevent it."

"Next you'll be telling me that it is the prophets that want you to stay together," he said with a chuckle.

Back in the living room everyone was sitting with their eyes glued to the screen.

Rebecca toddled across the screen blocking the view while Kasidy crouched-ran behind her, arms out to catch her should she fall. Jake, Rena and Nog chuckled at the sight of them running across in front of the screen but, like the others, they strained themselves to try and look around, above or even below Rebecca and Kasidy. Anything to avoid missing some exciting action.

"So what have you guys been up to since I saw you last?" asked Nog.

"I've actually been helping in the bakery," replied Jake.

Nog's stared at him in disbelief.

"Marja adores him," said Rena, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I've never seen her let anyone else touch her ovens the way Jake does."

"Oh, I'm happy to do it," added Jake. "Lets you concentrate on your painting."

"You got back into your work?" asked Nog excitedly.

"I'm doing a remote course from Dakhur University."

"And we take trips up to Yyn from time to time. If we need some ... ummm ...inspiration," added Jake.

Nog smiled, remembering the good times.

"I swear by the Blessed Exchequer," he said. "If you two get any cuter, I'm going to vomit. Or maybe that's just the meatloaf..."

Jake and Rena chuckled and cuddled up making Nog cringe even more.

_ "Our intrepid reporter Teris also managed to speak with Vedek Yevir Linjarin on Cardassia, shortly after the incident at the Andak reclamation project. The former favourite for Kai had this to say regarding his candidacy." _

The screen showed a Yevir standing against one of the pre-fab walls in Andak.

" _ Well that's very flattering, Teris, but I have no intention of running for Kai again. I find my work here on Cardassia too important and fulfilling to even think of abandoning it _ .

" _ But I would like to say, if I may, as regards the Ohalavaru, that my opinions have been tempered of late. I've seen too much to discount anything... and I know in my pagh that everything happens for a reason _ ."

He then smiled with a gentle and humble air.

Kira, Sisko, Bashir and Dax were watching and eating and Kira was clearly less than impressed Vedek Yevir.

"I see he hasn't completely changed his tune," she said. "He still jumped at the chance for a little publicity."

"In a good cause, Nerys," chided Sisko.

Tiana continued.

" _ First Minister Asarem's office offered a prepared statement that she was looking forward to a good working relationship with whoever should win. BNN also reached out to the Emissary Benjamin Sisko, and Captain Kira Nerys, the leading Bajoran officer in Starfleet, but both declined to comment _ ."

"You refused to give an opinion?" quipped Sisko. "I'm impressed, Nerys."

"It wasn't easy," she replied, wryly.

Kasidy was sitting nearby, bouncing Rebecca gently on her knee. She sniffed the baby gently.

"Oops, I think somebody needs changing."

"Not me," said Bashir looking innocent.

"Thank you for that information, Julian," said Kasidy. "That puts my mind at ease."

"Come on, Rebecca. There's a nice clean diaper in the other room with your name on it. Literally."

She got up and carried the baby towards the bedroom.

"Here, let me help you," said Kira, getting up to join her.

The two women entered the bedroom and Kasidy lay Rebecca down gently on the changing table. Kira approached a bit tentatively, not wanting to intrude where it might be inappropriate. Kasidy began removing Rebecca's diaper, cooing smiles at the baby girl, while the baby babbled back.

"That's a good girl, Rebecca. Always so happy and smiley."

She turned to Kira.

"Nerys, would you pass me the towels please? Just there, by the window."

Kira spotted a small box of moist towels, grabbed them and handed them to Kasidy. Kasidy saw Kira's amused smirk.

"What?"

"It's just funny seeing you all mother-y," replied Kira with a smile.

"Why? You've done it yourself."

"I may have given birth," said Kira. "But I never really got the chance to be a mother."

"Do you want to be?"

Kira thought for a bit.

"Oh, Prophets, I don't know. There always seems to be too much going on."

"You find time. If not, then make the time. It's worth it."

"Well, when I find a suitable father then I'll think about it," replied Kira.

"Got anyone specific in mind?" asked Kasidy with a raised eyebrow.

"NO! You misunderstood me!" replied Kira quickly.

"Don't worry, I was only kidding. Anyway, speaking of finding time I've been thinking I should go back to work again."

"Back to cargo hauling?" asked Kira shocked.

"Just part time. A couple of runs a month. The Commerce Authority is always happy for experienced ship captains. Maybe help out with the shipments to Cardassia."

"What about Rebecca?" asked Kira.

"Believe me; I have no shortage of babysitting offers. Every woman in the village would kill for the chance to look after the Emissary's baby. But I was thinking of leaving her with Rena and Jake a couple of days. Let them get to know their baby sister."

"Sounds nice," replied Kira.

"Rena's wonderful with her," said Kasidy. "To be honest, I think she's getting a bit broody. I can already see that panicked look in Jake's eyes."

Both of them chuckled at that.

"Jake as a father. Wow. Now that sounds scary," said Kira. "It seems like only yesterday that he and Nog were running around and causing mischief on the station."

"Besides," said Kasidy, returning to the original subject. "Ben's here."

"Kas... can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well... what does Ben actually do all day?"

They both laughed out loud before sitting down on the bed with Kasidy holding the now-diapered Rebecca.

"I have a hard time picturing him with nothing to do," continued Kira.

"Well, he takes care of Rebecca, he gardens, he cooks... but mostly he just thinks."

"About what?"

"Damned if I know," replied Kasidy. "The meaning of life, the universe and everything I guess. What it all means. I keep telling him, people have been trying to figure that one out for billions of years.

"When I want to really get under his skin, I tell him he's turning into his father. The aging patriarch pottering around his kingdom, ruling with an iron fist."

"Does he? Rule with an iron fist?" asked Kira slightly apprehensive

"Oh Nerys, no," replied Kasidy. "I didn't mean it to sound like that. Ben's a wonderful father. But I always knew that. Still, sometimes I do have to wonder where his head is at."

Ro was sitting at the desk in Kira's office, working with a padd when the doors slid open. Ro looked up without moving her head and saw Etana standing in the doorway, staring calmly at her.

_Maybe if I don't move, she won't see me_ , she thought, hopefully.

Etana haughtily folded her arms - she was not going anywhere.

Ro finally relented and lifted her head up to look Etana in the eye.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" she asked.

"Didn't see much point since I was going to come in whether you wanted me to or so."

"You're going to make me get up, aren't you?" said Ro.

"Yep."

Etana walked to the couch area and placed a small device on the floor. She tapped a few keys on the device then stood back as the device replicated an exercise frame. The frame featured changeable weights, a massage table, a treadmill and various other bits.

Ro watched all this from her seat, unimpressed.

"I'm busy, Kol. I don't have time for this."

"Sure you do," replied Etana. "In fact, since I have official authority from Captain Kira and doctors Tarses and Bashir, you have all the time in the world until I'm satisfied."

"You really think I'm going to humiliate myself for your entertainment, in front of the whole of Ops?"

Etana just stood there and waited, her hands on her hips. She was not going to blink first.

"Nobody can see you. They're all busy watching the elections. I'm not leaving, Laren. And you've got to run out of excuses sometime."

After a moment's more grumping, Ro finally put aside her padd and started to get up. Etana went to her and gently helped her out of the seat and towards the exercise frame.

"You're a slave driver, you know that?," said Ro.

"I'm a nurse."

"Same difference."

"So, how come you're not watching the elections with everyone else?" asked Etana, while Ro continued with her exercises.

"Why should I care who's in charge of a religion I don't follow? None of my business."

"That's a bit naive, Laren," replied Etana.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I may be a nurse now -"

"Slave driver," corrected Ro.

" - But I still put my security head on from time to time, and I can't help thinking that the threat you dismiss as irrelevant is the one that'll get you when you're not looking."

"You think the church is a threat?" asked Ro, worried.

"I think it's worth paying attention to as a driving force in Bajoran society. Remember the Ohalavaru's protest in the shrine?"

"You could be right."

"I'm always right," replied Etana with a smile.

**"** It's a real treat. Like being kissed by baby _utoxa_," said Ro after she finished her exercises.

"Laren...," said Etana, exasperated.

"Okay, okay... it's a little bit better. I actually slept through the night last night."

"Good," replied Etana. "Do you need more pain killers?"

"No, I think I'm good."

"Why do you always have to fight me so hard, Laren?"

"I don't even know half the time. It's practically habit at this point. I just expect to disagree with everyone."

"Did you ever think about confounding expectations?"

"Going along with the majority? I think I'm genetically incapable of that."

"Well, this is something you can't fight, Laren," warned Etana. "Your life is different now."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Oh, I know you know it. But you haven't accepted it yet. Not really. You keep trying to carry on like nothing's changed. But even after you get these supports off once and for all there's no going back. You can't just forget this ever happened to you. Accept it, deal with it and then you can move on."

"You transferring to counsellor now?" asked Ro. "Going for the trifecta?"

"No. I'm doing the same job I always have - being a friend."

Vaughn took a few plates and bowls back to the kitchen in an attempt to tidy up a bit. He found a spare spot of countertop and delicately balanced them in the space. He then turned around and started in surprise as he realized that Sisko had quietly followed him into the kitchen.

He immediately turned back around, forcibly tidying the plates and cutlery.

"Elias... we need to talk about this," said Sisko.

"No, we really don't," he replied, still pointedly looking away.

"Well, we're going to. We can't go on like this if we're going to work together."

Vaughn finally turned back to him and he was clearly angry.

"I see where Lieutenant Dax learned her bad attitude to command," said Vaughn, trying to keep his voice down so that they wouldn't be overhead.

"Actually, I probably learned it from her. And I'm still your superior officer, Commander."

"No you're not," replied Vaughn, indignantly. "Kira is. And you made me lie to her face!"

"It was necessary. You just have to trust me on that."

"I don't. Not anymore," replied Vaughn. "I used to - we had a connection, I thought. You and me. We'd been through the same things. Our partners killed, raising our children alone. Fate swept us both towards Bajor, gave us a new lease on life."

Vaughn paused for a few moments and sighed before continuing.

"I came to you for advice. And then you betrayed me."

"Sometimes a commander has to make decisions he doesn't like to win a war. You of all people know that, Elias."

Vaughn slammed down an empty plate on the counter, almost breaking it.

"We are not at war!" he shouted and instantly knew that that was too loud.

Dax, Bashir and Nog, who heard from sitting in the living room, exchanged uncomfortable glances. None of them said anything and just averted their eyes and pretended nothing was wrong.

Sisko gritted his teeth, trying to maintain his temper.

"Actually, Elias, yes we are," said Sisko, calmly. "But that's not even the point. You were in covert ops. Haven't you made decisions you hated, to get the outcome you wanted?"

"Of course I have! But those decisions don't usually screw over your own side!"

"I know Nerys," replied Sisko in attempt to explain. "If I'd told her why I asked you to go with her to the other universe, she would have tried to find the other me. And when she failed, she would have tried to become their Emissary herself. She wouldn't have wanted to, but she would have done it, to stop Iliana. And I couldn't let her do that. She's needed here and so are you. More than either of you knows."

"You're just making this up as you go along," sneered Vaughn.

"The Prophets showed me -".

"There are no such things as Prophets!" shouted Vaughn, clearly worked up. "There are no such things as prophecies! Don't you get that? It's bullshit!"

Vaughn looked past Sisko's shoulder and saw that Kira and Kasidy were standing in the doorway to the kitchen having just emerged from the bedroom with Kasidy holding Rebecca at her hip.

Vaughn rubbed his face in embarrassment and shame. Sisko grabbed his arm roughly and dragged him to the back door.

Kasidy put a comforting arm around Kira and gently lead her back into the living room while she sent a furious glare towards Sisko. He stared back at her with a look that said "it's not my fault".

He dragged Vaughn out of the house, across the veranda, down the couple of steps to the grass and across to the large tree in the garden. Once there, Sisko let go of Vaughn's arm but it was obvious he was furious.

"Okay," he said. "Now I let you hit me one time because you needed to get it out of your system and we were both out of uniform. Hell, I probably even deserved it. But I'll be damned if I let you come into my house and insult me and my friends, including the captain you claim to be so devoted to. Is that clear, Commander?!"

"I never wanted to be -"

"I asked you a question," repeated Sisko. "Is that clear, Commander?!"

Vaughn bit his tongue, fighting between anger and duty.

"It's clear. You're right. I will apologise to both Kira and Kasidy later.

"Good," replies Sisko, letting go of Vaughn.

"But the point stands," continues Vaughn. "This belief in the omniscience of your Prophets is no good reason to lie to your friends and comrades."

"You don't have to subscribe to the religious interpretation to accept that the wormhole aliens might have a wider view of the situation. Isn't it sensible to use every resource, every informant at your disposal to win a situation?"

"Once again," replied Vaughn, gritting his teeth. "We are not at war!"

"It's coming, Elias. Like it or not."

"You can't possibly know that!"

"I don't just know it," replied Sisko. "I feel it. I see it every time I close my eyes."

"See what?

"What will happen if I don't do these things. All the bodies, Elias. All burning," replied Sisko passionately.

Vaughn went silent, clearly disquieted by the image. After a few moments he continued

"But that doesn't make any sense. How can they show you what might happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything Starfleet scientists, researchers - even the idiots from Temporal Investigations - every conclusion they come to says that, yes, the wormhole aliens may be able to travel anywhere or 'any-when' they want in our time," said Vaughn. "But that it's only our time line. There's no evidence that they can cross over to observe or affect other quantum realities. They don't know what might happen, only what will happen."

"That used to be true," replied Sisko.

"What changed?"

"I explained it to them."

Sisko and Vaughn looked at each other as they calmed down.

"Let's sit and I will explain things to you Elias," said Sisko. "Then you can tell me if you think I am being paranoid or not. Agreed?"

Vaughn nodded and they found a nice soft and shaded place under a tree.

"When I was with them in the Temple, they taught me things," began Sisko. "About my life, their existence, how I fit in with it. And in return, I explained some things to them. Me and my damn baseball metaphors."

"Baseball?"

"It's an old Earth sport."

"I know what baseball is," replied Vaughn with a smile. "I just don't see what it has to do with anything."

"I'll explain," continued Sisko. "When I first met the Prophets - the wormhole aliens - I explained linear time to them using baseball. How when you throw the ball, any one of a million different things could happen and there's no way to know in advance what it'll be."

"Okay. And ...?"

"Well, then they wanted to know, what if you threw wild instead of straight down the fair. I tried to explain how one tiny, seemingly insignificant detail, like a sudden gust of wind, can affect everything that comes after, changing your whole future."

Sisko paused whilst he look around, admiring the view.

"At first they refused to believe me. They insisted that what happens, happens - 'it is one's existence' - and that's all there is to it. But I kept trying, telling them stories and fables and metaphors until eventually they got it."

"So they set this whole plan in motion based on what you gave them," said Vaughn, rather sceptically.

"Starting with the Orb of Souls calling to Kai Dava centuries ago."

"So, what you told them now, caused them to change things centuries ago?" asked Vaughn. "Can you see the difficulty we mere-mortals have following it?"

"I know but remember that cause and effect do not exist with the entities. There is no such thing as past and future as far as they are concerned. Anyway, the idea that effect can precede cause is not a new concept, even for us."

Vaughn thought about all this for a minute or two.

"So this really is all your fault," he said.

"Do you think I don't know that?" replied Sisko, sadly. "Do you think I'm not aware every single second, every time I look at you or Nerys or Jake or...hell, even Rena!"

"Rena?"

"Yes Rena. She's involved in this somehow, although I haven't the tiniest idea how."

"I don't understand. I thought you said you saw it all," replied Vaughn. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I know there is a plan," replied Sisko, obviously confused himself. "But I don't know what it is. It's more like intuition - just hunches, really - that let me know when I'm on the right path."

"No. I refuse to believe that," said Vaughn, as he stood up. He winced as his bones creaked. "There is no pre-destination - nothing is foretold. It's just somebody looking back at what, from their perspective, has already happened. I might as well tell you what I had for dinner last night - it's about as divinely inspired. It doesn't mean we 'have' to do anything. Nothing forces out hand. Our decisions are still our own, and you made yours."

Vaughn then turned and walked back into the house leaving Sisko alone under the tree wondering what to do now.

Everyone gathered in the living room waiting for the big event of the party - the cake cutting.

Bashir brought a knife to the food table, where there was a delicious and extravagant looking birthday cake with one big candle in the middle.

Kasidy was holding Rebecca with Sisko next to her. Jake, Rena, Dax and Nog were all gathered close to the cake. Kira was half a step back. The glint of the knife brought back flashes of memories she would rather have avoided. She took a deep breath, steadied her nerves and calmed herself.

"Three... two... one... blow!" said Kasidy.

On the countdown, everyone leaned forward and made a show of blowing out the single candle, on Rebecca's behalf. This was followed by a large cheer. It's not often that adults get to show their inner-child with no one making a face.

Vaughn was standing in the archway between kitchen and living room. He felt too uncomfortable to join the party so directly so he just watched with a reserved smile from a respectful distance. Close enough to be part of the party but far enough away so as not to over-shadow the proceedings.

He looked over to Opaka, who was also watching from a small distance, but was beaming wide to see the ceremony. He saw no animosity on her face. If anyone there should have felt offended it would be her. Nevertheless, all he saw was a welcoming, non-judgemental smile which gave Vaughn some measure of forgiveness.

Bashir plunged into the cake with the knife, bringing a large slice to a small side plate.

"Okay, who gets the first slice?" asked Bashir.

"Me!" shouted out Nog and then went red when he realised that he appeared a bit too enthusiastic.

"Lieutenant Bottomless Pit it is," said Bashir. "I don't know where you put it all!"

"Oh, it's easy," he replied, taking the plate from Bashir. "I have a hollow leg - remember?"

"What about you, Ezri?" asked Bashir laughing.

"I don't know. I feel full," replied Dax.

"Well," replied Bashir, "maybe I can temporarily remove the symbiont for you. Is it allowed?"

Dax laughed. "Somehow I don't think that it is allowed."

She turned away from him and ending up looking straight at Sisko. She saw the disapproval on his face. She knew she would have to tell Bashir sooner rather than later. But Sisko saw something more in her eye. Now he was sure she was hiding something.

"Try anyway," replied Bashir and shoved a piece right into her mouth. She muffled a protest through the cake but giggled with it as well.

Bashir grinned back at her.

_Now's not the right time_ , she thought. _But then, no time seems to be the right time_.

As Dax walked away with her piece of cake, Sisko went up to her and whispered in her ear, "I think we need to talk".

A look of resignation crossed her face quickly replaced by relief as Rena called out.

"Um... everyone?" interrupted Rena. "Looks like the results are in."

Everyone turned at the TV screen on the mantelpiece.

Tiana was speaking.

"_And now we go to Vedek Tonsa who will give us the result of the election for our new Kai_."

The scene switched to the Vedek assembly. A member of the assembly, presumably the aforementioned Vedek Tonsa, was reading from a padd in his hand.

" _ In the name of the Prophets and in humble gratitude I announce that, by unanimous vote, Vedek Solis Tendren has been elected as the new Kai and the spiritual leader of Bajor. In the name of the Vedek assembly and all of Bajor we wish him a long and successful period as Kai and may he walk with the Prophets _ ."

Jake found it hard to hide his glee while Opaka smiled, obviously satisfied. Kira, on the other hand, seemed to be ambivalent. The rest of the room were more restrained in their celebration.

"Unanimous?" asked Bashir, incredulously. "How on Earth - or rather Bajor - did that happen?"

Opaka smiled.

"Don't worry, there wasn't a sudden outbreak of brotherly love," she explained.

"So, what did happen then," asked Bashir.

"It's traditional to have a pre-vote to test out the feelings of the Vedeks. Once it is known who the preferred candidate is, the real vote happens."

"And in that vote everyone votes for the one chosen in the pre-vote," ventures Bashir.

"Exactly," replied Opaka.

On noticing the puzzled faces she went on to explain.

"By the rules of selection of the Kai, the results must be announced in full. By doing it this way no one knows the real split of the Vedek Assembly. The last thing you want is a Kai that was chosen by a single vote split in the assembly. It would lead to a lot of resentment from the people whose choice lost."

"So nobody knows how many voted for you then?" asked Kira.

"Oh," replied Opaka with a glint in her eye. "I know." It was clear from her expression that she was not going to give any more details.

The TV image had changed to Solis who was standing at a podium with microphones and cameras. He held up his hands to quieten the crowd of well-wishers.

"_Thank you, thank you all_," he said. " _ I am very humbled by the trust that the Vedek Assembly has placed in me today. And I promise to lead Bajor's spiritual community in unity, faith and fellowship." _

The crowd cheered applauded loudly and he paused waiting for silence.

"_Specifically, I would like to thank Kira Nerys for opening the truths of Ohalu to us all.._."

Kira audibly groaned at the mention of her name. She was still not entirely sure about all this. Would she get all the blame if Solis turned out to be a disaster?

" _... Opaka Sulan for her kind words and encouragements, without which I may never have set foot on this path..._ "

Opaka smiled demurely with quiet pride. She even felt a little embarrassed by it.

" _ ... and I commend Vedek Bellis for his passionate but never mean-spirited opposition. I would also like to reassure the Vedek, and all who opposed my election, that the rise of an Ohalavar to the position of Kai does not mean that traditional Bajoran worship is gone. Only that there are now more possibilities open to us all _ ."

Kira scoffed.

"Never mean-spirited? Belliswould have shot him if he thought that that would have helped him be Kai," retorted Kira.

In an effort to distract herself, Kira decided to do the washing up the "old fashioned" way. A sort of occupational-therapy. She was sure that Bashir would approve.

"I owe you an apology."

She turned round to see who the speaker was.

Vaughn was standing a little nervously in the room with her as the other guests were occupied in the living room. He didn't want her angry with him - her trust and friendship meant a lot to him.

Kira looked at him, patiently and calmly waiting. Her silence made it clear to Vaughn that she agreed he definitely does owe her that apology.

"I was angry, I blurted it out, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I sincerely apologize."

"You seem to have been angry a lot lately," she replied, sounding placated. "What's going on, Elias?"

"Nothing. Just a disagreement."

"Elias, I'm not blind," she retorted. "Is this about what you asked me in the other universe? About whether I thought Ben had changed?"

"Well, yes," he replied hesitantly. He wasn't sure how much he could, or should, share. "It's just... he keeps talking to me about Prophets and prophecies and 'this is how it's supposed to be'. I have a hard time taking it seriously. The Federation believes in solving our problems through learning and diplomacy. Not waiting for some allegedly higher being to solve them for us."

"Well... isn't that interesting," replied Kira.

"What?"

"You're still talking about Bajor and the Federation as two separate entities. Aren't we all supposed to be one and the same now?"

"Not the same, no. But... I take your point."

"Bajor isn't the only Federation world with a religious culture, either, is it?" asked Kira. "There's Andor, the Brikari, the Damiani... I'm only at the beginning of the alphabet."

"All right," he conceded. "I suppose what I should have said is that humans don't believe in a god."

"Really? What about Captain Gold of the _Da Vinci_? He's religious, isn't he? Jewish, I think he called it."

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Elias," said Kira. "I guess my point is just that, believe it or not, I actually agree with Solis on this one. Being a spiritual person isn't an 'us-or-them' kind of thing."

"I know that. I do," replied Vaughn. "And that's not even what this is about. I'm not anti-religion - I get along perfectly well with you, and Sulan and I... But he keeps pushing me to see it from his point of view. And I don't."

The sun had now set and the only light now visible was that of the moon and of street lights from the nearby village. Vaughn and Opaka were standing together on the rear veranda, looking out over the woods and fields. The large tree was waving in a gentle breeze and the grass was flowing like a gentle stream. It was the perfect place to calm nerves.

"Despite everything," said Vaughn. "It was nice to do something so... normal. I missed too many of Prynn's birthday parties when she was a child."

"Well, you're there for her now. And I'm glad I had the chance to be here too. I must leave soon."

"Leave? You mean leave Bajor, don't you?"

Opaka noticed Vaughn's downcast face and reached out to him.

"We already discussed this, Elias," she said gently. "Bajor must forge closer ties with the Eav'oq and I am by far the best candidate. I would have gone already but I wanted to be sure that Bajor's own _pagh _was in safe hands before I left."

"And now you're sure?"

"Oh yes," she replied. "Quite sure. I don't believe for a moment that the arguing is over but, as long as everyone keeps talking, everything will work out."

"When do you leave?"

"I'll return to Ashalla tonight and begin putting my affairs in order tomorrow."

She turned and looked out across the fields with a sad smile.

"To be honest, I do wish I could stay longer. I'll be sorry to leave Bajor again so soon after my return but I know it's the right thing to do. More than that - it's necessary. A vital piece of the puzzle."

"At our age, it's good to feel useful," she added with a quick smile.

Vaughn smiled back. "Yes. It certainly is."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sisko had finally managed to persuade Dax to tell him what was bothering her. He was clearly shocked and shaken.

"Why?" was the only word he could think of.

"Because it is time and it is the right thing," replied Dax.

"That is not an answer!"

"Ben, you have known me through three different hosts. Something that most people don't have the benefit of experiencing. Be happy with that."

"I still don't understand. Why would you want to give this all up?"

"Oh Ben," replied Dax, with a smile. "What you forget is that I was never meant to be joined in the first place."

"I know," he replied, clearly upset. "But I thought that you had got used to the situation."

"I have. It took a long time, but I reached there in the end and no small amount due to your help. But the operative words here are 'got used'."

"I'm not sure what you mean," replied Sisko.

"Everybody compares my situation to that of Jadzia. They assume that since she was happy being joined then I should be too. I am, as you put it, 'used to it'. I have learnt to live it and sometimes enjoy it. But at the end of the day I didn't want it. When I had the symbiont removed temporarily in the Gamma Quadrant I felt empty but also happier than I have felt for a long time. Look at Nog. He lost a leg and has an artificial one. As far as everything is concerned, it works exactly like his original. It even looks like it. Nevertheless, given a chance to get his leg back he would jump at it. That's how I feel sometimes."

"But why now?"

"Ben," replied Dax, "you are missing the whole point. It's not only Ezri that wants this, it's also Dax. Remember, the symbiont was on the way back to Trill when it took a turn for the worse. Had it not been for that, the symbiont would have returned to the pools. I doubt if it would have been given a new host, at least for some time. It was, and still is, time for Dax to retire or at least take a break."

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way," replied Sisko. "But why not wait .."

"Until the host dies?" added Dax, finishing the sentence for the obviously relieved Sisko.

"Exactly."

"Because Dax is needed. After the devastation of the attack on the symbionts we need every one we can get back in the pools. We need to procreate, and quick, before we die out."

"So, you are going to have the treatment that President Durghan had," replied Sisko. It was a statement not a question.

"Yes. I know it is still an experimental treatment but it's worth the try."

"But Dax is by far the most famous symbiont in the Federation."

"Which is all the more reason I must do this. To show the people of Trill that we are serious about doing away with the boundaries between the joined and unjoined."

"So what is the real reason?" asked Sisko. "The retirement of the symbiont, the political statement, your personal feelings?"

"All of them together make this the correct decision. And there are other, more personal, reasons."

"Julian?"

"Exactly. This way I can finally found out if our attraction is due to me being Ezri or me being Dax. It's at times like these that I realise why new hosts are not allowed to have any relationship with previous hosts' acquaintances. Maybe making an exception in my case wasn't such a great idea after all."

"So, now that makes it four reasons."

"Ben, you know as well as I do that decisions like this are not usually based on a single reason but on a combination of things. I have to do this Ben and it would be so much easier it I knew that you supported me on this."

Sisko sighed with resignation.

"So when is this going to happen?"

"Well, as soon as Admiral Batanides approves my special leave. Once it's done, I will be moving on elsewhere."

"As Ezri Tigan."

"Correct."

"Will you still retain all the memories of the previous hosts?" asked Sisko.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I suppose the president will be able to tell me but I haven't had a chance to speak to her."

"Promise me one thing," asked Sisko.

"Anything."

"Come and say goodbye to me before you go. Just in case."

"Oh, I plan on doing more than that. I want you to come with me when I go to Trill - assuming Kasidy agrees that is."


	20. Chapter 20 - Report and Reaction

"So," said Laas, mockingly. "Now that we've had the latest instalment of 'The Follies of Odo', I believe there was a report to be made?"

"Taran'atar. I'm sorry," said Odo. "Please, go ahead."

Taran'atar snapped to attention.

"Founder. The crew of Deep Space Nine recently became entwined in a complex plot involving individuals from an alternate quantum dimension. I myself was inadvertently caught up in these events, which resulted in my visiting that dimension for a period of several days."

Odo paced back and forth thinking, vaguely remembering something from his time on Deep Space Nine. He stopped suddenly and turned to Taran'atar.

"Was that the parallel universe that was visited in the past by members of the Deep Space Nine command officers?"

"I do not have that information, Founder," replied Taran'atar. "I was not present at that time. However, it seemed to me that Captain Kira was familiar with it."

"I see. Captain Kira ordered you to accompany her?" inquired Odo.

"No," replied Taran'atar rather hesitantly.

"Then why did you go?"

"I... came under the control of another. A former agent of the Cardassian Obsidian Order."

"The Obsidian Order? Garak!" Odo had reacted with both shock and surprise. Surely Garak had not go back to his old ways.

"No, Founder," replied Taran'atar quickly. "The individual's name was Iliana Ghemor."

"Ghemor?" asked Odo. "Tekeny's daughter? I thought that she was dead."

"No, Founder. She lived but she looked like Captain Kira. She had perfected a method of overriding a Jem'Hadar's loyalty to the Founders and replacing it with a compulsion to follow her. I was helpless to refuse."

"Then how are you here now?" asked Odo, confused.

"Because the only way to break Ghemor's control over me...was to free me from all control. Including that of the Founders."

"Then... you no longer need to follow my orders?" asked Odo.

Taran'atar stepped back shocked and worried. "Is that not what you wished, Founder? Was I mistaken?"

Odo paused to consider the truth of all that has transpired. Pointedly avoiding the smug look of I-told-you-so from Laas.

Taran'atar was fully expecting to be punished and Weyoun was very confused about the whole thing.

"No, you were not mistaken. I am gratified that you have managed to learn to make decisions."

Weyoun reacted shocked to Odo's statement and was about to say something when he remembered that a Vorta does not question a Founder. However, he could not help but be confused. _If a Jem'Hadar may make decisions by himself does that mean _he _ could do so too and even be allowed to question the decision of a Founder._

"Is that... everything?" asked Odo.

Taran'atar thought for a moment. Now that he was no longer forced to follow the Founder he could just avoid answering. The mono-forms called it lying or, in this case, avoiding giving extra information. That's one thing he had learned from them. Sometimes it is better for all concerned that the truth not be known. Nevertheless, he decided to tell Odo everything.

"No, Founder. There is more," he replied

"Go on..."

"In my confusion between your wishes and the coercion of the other, I... lashed out. People were injured."

"Who?" asked Odo, with a feeling of trepidation overcoming him.

"The chief of security, Ro Laren," replied Taran'atar. "And... and Captain Kira …. I dealt her a fatal blow."

Odo stood alone, working to try to process what Taran'atar has told him. Nerys... how could she be dead? It wasn't not possible, it couldn't be...

Laas strutted across in front of him, smugly smiling.

"...An entire empire resting on Odo's every word... and his pet rock murders his one true love."

Laas stopped in front of Taran'atar, who was now on his knees, head bowed, awaiting his fate. Even Weyoun stepped forward, as a Vorta commanding his Jem'Hadar. Odo stood back, still too stunned to move.

"First," said Weyoun, confronting Taran'atar. "Your orders were to obey Captain Kira as if she were the Founder himself."

"Yes."

"She was your Vorta."

"Yes."

"You know the consequences of a Jem'Hadar attacking a Vorta."

"I do."

"And what do you have to say?"

Taran'atar looked up, trying to make eye contact with Odo.

"I accept your punishment."

Odo slowly raised his eyes to meet Taran'atar's, and the blind fury was starting to take over...

"Well, Odo?" taunted Laas. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

Odo knew Laas is deliberately taunting him, but it was getting to him anyway.

"Here you are," said Laas. "Trying to change the Jem'Hadar for the better, make them peaceful and docile, and the one you trusted most of all betrays you in the worst possible way."

Weyoun stepped behind Taran'atar, unsheathed the Jem'Hadar's knife and offered it to Odo. After a moment's hesitation, Odo took the knife from Weyoun. He looks at it, as if wondering what to do with it.

"Don't you love her?" said Laas, continuing to taunt Odo. "Shouldn't she be avenged? Doesn't she deserve that? Or is your precious vision of the future for the Dominion worth more than your lover's life?"

Odo stood immobile with Laas looking on and Odo knew that Laas was having great fun taunting him. He looked down at his hand, very aware of the knife he was holding while Taran'atar knelt on the stone ground, accepting his death with calm serenity.

"It is the order of things."

Odo looked down at Taran'atar kneeling at his feet and he could feel the revulsion building up inside him. Nevertheless, he managed to control it, realizing that Taran'atar had been as much a victim of circumstances as everyone else. He reach out to Taran'atar and place his empty hand up his shoulder, in a similar way you might do to an errant child.

_After all, _ though Odo, _that's what he really is. Just a child in a grown-ups' world._

Odo signaled Taran'atar to rise and, as looked up at the empty landscapes, an idea formed in Odo's mind.

He turned and spoke to Taran'atar. "I have a job I would like you to perform, if you are willing."

"I do not understand, Founder," replied Taran'atar. "I am here to serve at all times. I am not here for my own wishes."

"Nevertheless," replied Odo, "I wish _you_ to decide if you will perform this mission. You have learned now how to make your own decisions, have you not?"

Taran'atar looked at Odo uncomfortably. He realised that Odo was correct. He had decided himself to rescue the crew of Even-Odds.

"That is correct, Founder," he replied. "What is it that the Founder requires of me."

Odo gave him an exasperated look. "Not _require, request_. Do you understand the difference?"

It was clear to Odo that Taran'atar felt very uncomfortable with the whole notion of free will. Nevertheless, he felt that he had to give him the opportunity to refuse if he wished.

Odo paced up and down on the island before turning to Taran'atar.

"I wish you to return to the Alpha Quadrant, if you are willing. You will return to Deep Space Nine and contact whoever is in charge there."

Odo then went on to explain to Taran'atar exactly what he wished him to do.

"Your wish is my command, Founder," replied Taran'atar, after Odo had finished.

Odo sighed. This was definitely more difficult than he thought it would be.

"One very important thing," said Odo. "Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone about the dissolving of the Great Link. Be warned, if you are not accepted then you may be in grave danger."

"Understood, Founder."

"Good," replied Odo. "You should return to the ship and get prepared. Don't forget to tell Vannis what I have told you."

As Taran'atar dissolved in a transporter beam, Lass approached Odo.

"Well, that is about the stupidest idea you have ever had," he said.

"Actually," replied Odo, "I think that is one of my best ever ideas."

"You do realize that the moment Taran'atar sets foot in the Alpha Quadrant he would be captured and tried for murder."

Lass started to taunt Odo. "Is that what this is all about? Revenge for what happened to Kira. If so, why not just do it yourself? Lost your nerve have you?"

Odo tensed up. _Am I trying to get him killed? Do I really have some ulterior motive?_

"No," replied Odo, firmly. "I honestly think that this is a good idea and will be beneficial to all parties concerned."

With that, Odo slowly dissolved his humanoid shape. His arms started to expand and lengthen as his torso got thinner and shorter. At the same time, his head became more pointed and a small tail protruded from the end of his torso. Then Odo flew up using his massive wing span to float on the steams of warm air as he headed out across the bare rock face that one formed the Great Link. Odo actually felt exhilarated - as if he had no problems.


	21. Chapter 21 - Party and Performance

Vic was standing looking at himself in a mirror, eyes wide with nervousness. He was wearing his very best suit and wanted to look as suave and sophisticated as he possibly could. He fidgeted, repeatedly straightening his collar, his bow-tie, his pocket-square. Everything had to be perfect.

Nog walked up and stretched up to slap him on the shoulder.

"Vic, stop fidgeting. You look as smooth as a... what's something that's smooth?"

"Silk?" ventured Vic.

"Exactly. Smooth as a silk. So relax. You've done this a thousand times."

"Not for a thousand people, I haven't!" he replied, nervously. "If Frank could see me now..."

Vic turned away from the mirror, still nervous.

"You really think I look okay?" he asked again.

Just then, Kira walked in from a side room and went up to him.

"You look great," she said. "As you would say 'You're gonna knock 'em dead.'".

"I'll settle for entertained," replied Vic, with a wry smile.

Mireh came out of her bedroom wearing a typical five-year-old's part dress. It was a light pink reaching to just above her matching pink shoes. The top half was largely unexceptional except for a flower just below her left shoulder. The lower half of the dress flayed away in a number of wavy layers ending in some lace at the bottom. She had a ribbon and some matching clips in her hair. As a special favour her mother had agreed to paint her nails to match.

The young girl stood and pouted.

"Mummy!" she cried. "This dress itches."

Matthias, also wearing a glamorous evening dress, walked over to her daughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby. Come here then, let me see."

Matthias stepped behind Mireh and checked the back of her neck.

"Oh dear," she said. "I know exactly what to do to make it better."

She went off to the bathroom and came back with a small tube. She squeezed some cream out into her hand and rubbed it onto the back of Mireh's neck.

"Is that better?"

"A bit. Thank you Mummy."

"You're welcome, baby," she replied, planting a small kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Matthias looked around for her son.

"Sibias, hun? Is Arios ready?"

"He most certainly is," replied Sibias.

Sibias appeared from the bedroom, pushing Arios in front of him. Both of them were wearing smart dinner suits complete with black tie. Arios looked like an adorable miniature version of his father.

"Oh, look at my two handsome men," said Matthias. "And doesn't Mireh look pretty?"

Sibias looked over at his daughter. "Come here my princess. Let your daddy admire you."

Mireh walked over to her father and gave him a quick twirl.

"Do I get a hug?" he asked but she just stood there and shook her head.

"She's complaining that it's itching a bit," said Matthias.

"Well," said Sibias. "If it is itching so much you can always wear something else but you won't be as beautiful. Don't you want to be the most beautiful girl there?"

His daughter gave him a big smile and a tight hug.

Matthias disappeared into her room for a moment and returned with a holographic camera.

"I want a picture of my two beautiful children together," she said.

After much struggling she managed to get them to stand next to each other long enough to take a couple of pictures.

She crouched down in front of the kids and looked at them with a semi-serious face.

"Now, I'm letting you both stay up past your bed time because it's a special night. But that means I don't want any arguments when I say it's time to go to bed, okay?"

"We promise, Mummy," said Mireh.

"Can I have a jumja stick too?" ask Arios, hopefully.

"Okay," replied Matthias. "Just this once."

Sibias whispered in her ear. "Hadn't you intended to give them one anyway?"

She just winked at him.

Matthias went off to the replicator whilst Sibias helped the children with their coats.

"Four jumja sticks, please," she said out loud. Then added quietly, "Two of them sugar free."

The standard hum sounded from the replicator and four jumja sticks appeared, arranged in two pairs. Matthias grabbed them and brought them back to the kids, who were now wearing light jackets.

She handed one of the sugar-free sticks to each of the kids and one of the others to Sibias and kept the last for herself.

"Okay - everyone ready?" asked Matthias and the family exited their quarters.

The kids skipped on ahead, both sucking happily on their jumja sticks while Sibias and Matthias follow behind, also sucking on theirs. Sibias leaned in close to his wife.

"You look beautiful too, Phil."

"Why thank you, kind sir."

Sibias started to suck on his jumja stick.

"Ooh! We get the full sugar ones," he said.

"Well," replied Matthias suggestively. "We may need the energy later."

Sibias couldn't help thinking that this was turning out to be a very good evening indeed.

Back in ops, Vaughn exited from the captain's office and walked down the steps to the central Ops table where Dax was waiting.

"All locked up for the night?" he asked.

"Yep. No more ships due in. Everyone who needs to be here is already here."

"Good," replied Vaughn before turning to the tactical alcove.

Vulcan officer Sevak manned the station and was busy checking panels.

"Mister Sevak - are you sure you're okay running Ops all by yourself?" asked Vaughn

"Indeed, sir. I am quite capable. Tonight's event is, after all, for the benefit of the crew's emotional needs. And since I have no such needs, I would venture that I am, in fact, the ideal man for the job."

Vaughn barely managed to suppress a chuckle at Sevak's excess verbiage and only a stare from Dax stopped him laughing out loud.

He waved his arm as a signal to Dax. "Well, Lieutenant… after you."

"An officer AND a gentlemen," replied Dax with a chuckle.

The two of them headed up the stairs to the turbolift.

Bashir was waiting near the curtain as Vic walked towards him, with Kira and Nog tagging along behind him. Vic was clearly nervous, checking his cuffs, clearing his throat. He felt like a rookie on his first ever appearance on stage.

"How long have I got?" he asked.

"T minus five minutes, Vic," replied Bashir.

"Sounds kinda quiet out there."

"Stop worrying. I've got it all under control. You ready?"

"So, I am the entertainment on the evening when the Kai is chosen?"

"Yep," replied Bashir.

"I wouldn't have thought that Kira would have allowed it. She is very protective about her beliefs."

"Well," replied Bashir, "I persuaded her that there were extenuating circumstances."

Vic gulped and readied himself.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Then let's go," said Bashir, encouraging Vic to step out onto his stage.

Bashir lead Vic and the others out onto the stage.

Vic stopped dead. The room was completely empty; except for Ginger the cocktail girl waiting by the bar.

"I don't understand... where is everyone?"

"They're waiting for you to take the stage. This way," said Bashir as he walked towards the bar.

Ginger poured a glass of champagne and handed it to Vic as they passed. Vic looked at it, not sure what to do.

"Go ahead," said Nog. "You are definitely going need it."

After a small hesitation Vic knocked back the drink and handed the empty glass back to Ginger.

"Break a leg, Vic," said Nog.

Vic smiled. _Well, the kid seems to have learnt some of the jargon._

"Thanks kiddo," he replied. "But I still don't get it. There's no one here."

Bashir smiled and held the curtain into the entry passage open for him. Bashir could see that Vic was still not quite sure what's going on.

"This way Vic" ,said Bashir. "Just follow me."

Vic, Bashir, Kira and Nog gathered in the small anteroom. Kira touched a control and the door opened.

Vic's jaw dropped as the roar of an enormous crowd came to him from Quark's and beyond.

"Your audience awaits," said Bashir.

Vic turned to Bashir, confused.

"Doc, we've been over this," he said. "There's no way to go out there."

"Vic," said Bashir with a grin, "I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine."

Vic looked back to the entrance and in walked someone familiar dressed in a Starfleet medical uniform. Vic was sure he recognised the heavily balding guy but was not sure where from.

"You look familiar," he said.

"I should hope so too," replied the visitor. "I am the guy who is fighting for holograms' rights."

A look of shock came over Vic face.

"You're the Voyager EMH. It's an honour to meet you."

"I'm sure it is. Though I have to admit it's an honour for me to meet another self-aware hologram."

"But I still don't understand what this has to do with me leaving the holosuite."

"You'll see," replied Bashir with a smile.

"Computer," said the Doctor. "Incorporate the Voyager EMH into holosuite program Bashir '62."

The doctor's image shimmered for a moment as it was transferred from the mobile emitter to the holosuite.

The computer beeped and announced "Transfer complete".

Bashir then took the mobile emitter and attached it to the lapel of Vic's jacket, as if it was a flower.

"Computer," he said, "transfer the hologram of Vic from holosuite program Bashir '62 to the mobile emitter."

Now it was the turn of Vic's image to shimmer for a moment as it was transferred from the holosuite to the mobile emitter.

Again the computer beeped and said "Transfer complete".

"There you go Vic," said Nog. "Have fun."

"Wait," said Vic cautiously. "This means I can go out of the holosuite?"

"Absolutely," replied Bashir. "Now go, before the Doctor changes his mind."

"Oh Vic," said the Doctor. "This is a one-time event. Don't expect a repeat performance. So make the most of it."

"Thank you Doctor," replied Vic.

"And, whatever you do, don't break it! I don't want to be stuck here in Vegas forever."

"No problem. I'll be careful," replied Vic. "But you should know that being stuck in Vegas ain't so bad. Great nightlife, loads of broads and you get a chance to sing."

"Well, maybe I'll taste some of the nightlife while you are out there," said the Doctor with a smile.

"No problem," replied Vic. "Be my guest."

He waved his hand and the club became a hive of action for the Doctor, who suddenly felt in his element.

Bashir stepped out of the holosuite door and onto the upper balcony of Quark's bar. He turned around and looked back at Vic, almost daring him to follow.

Vic began to realize what Bashir was implying. He took a small step forward... and another... and then he was over the threshold.

For real.

Vic looked around at everything, listening to the sounds, gaping in awe, as Kira and Nog followed him out and the holosuite door closed. He was totally amazed and smiled like the kid who finally got the toy he has always wanted.

"Your audience awaits, Vic," said Bashir.

"Big night," said Vic, to no one in particular.

Still absorbing everything, Vic followed Bashir around the balcony. They passed the spiral staircase and continued on towards the upper exit out of the bar onto the Promenade.

The door opened onto the upper walkways of the Promenade and a sea of faces awaiting Vic's arrival was visible. The roar of people was huge. Morn, Treir and Hetik all stood just outside the door beaming back at him with anticipation with Morn calling out Vic's name the loudest.

Looking out to the crossover bridge in front of them, Vic saw that a full live band was set up. Real instruments like the ones Vic's holographic band plays. A mix of Starfleet officers, Bajoran civilians and a few other species that Vic had no idea what they were called were tuning up their instruments in preparation for the show.

Kira noticed Vic's thunderstruck expression.

"I put a call out for all the best professional musicians from all over the station and Bajor" said Kira. "I can't guarantee they'll be exactly what you're used to but I've had them practising non-stop for a week now."

"I've taken care of all the power requirements, and made sure that the Promenade's acoustics are just right," added Nog.

"And Quark even pulled the entire Promenade Merchants' Association together to cater for everyone," said Kira. "Almost the entire station has turned out to see you, Vic."

Vic was shell-shocked.

"So no pressure or nothin', huh?"

"Eh, Vic".

Vic turned round to see Nog standing behind him.

"I took the liberty of preparing something for you. You don't have to use it if you don't want. I just thought you might find it useful. I hope you won't mind."

"Well?," replied Vic. "What is it? Stop beatin' around the bush."

"Bush? What bush?," asked Nog. He then smiled when he realised that this must be another of those strange human sayings.

"Ok. Well, I figured that, since there are a lot of non-humans here from many cultures, you might want to sing some other songs. Songs from other worlds."

"Sorta late for that. I don't know any and I doubt I have time to learn some."

"Well," replied Nog. "That's what I wanted to say. I have an isolinear chip here with songs on them."

"And you want permission to download them into my program?"

"Yes. I didn't want to do it without your permission. It would be like invading someone's mind," explained Nog.

"I appreciate the sentiment. Feel free to download them. Anything to make the crowd happy."

Ro was standing outside her office doors surveying the scene like a hawk looking for its next prey. She was still using her supports but the fact she could stand for more than a few moments was a massive improvement and a big boost to her moral. Deep down she had been scared that she would never be able to walk properly again.

She was keeping a close eye on the massive crowds filling every space of the Promenade.

"_Could this get worse?_" she thought to herself.

Just then, Major Cenn pushed out of the crowd towards her. He was clearly very uncomfortable with all this and was looking for refuge.

"Prophets, I hate crowds."

"Really?" asked Ro, jokingly. "I never would have guessed."

"Who is this guy, anyway?" asked Cenn. "What's the big deal?"

"Frankly, I'm not sure myself," she replied. "I mean, I went one night to his club, more than a year ago, and well … I don't really get it."

"I'm surprised you're letting this happen, Lieutenant. This many people is a security nightmare."

"I've got every warm body working. I even pulled Etana back in just for the night. Anyway, no one actually asked my permission. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be covering the replimat, Major?"

"Right," replied Cenn, taking a very deep breath.

He waded back into the melee, soon lost in the masses of people. Ro smiled a little, amused at his discomfort.

A moment later Quark was the next to melt out of the crowd.

"Laren - can you please tell Sergeant Shul to stop bossing my customers around? This is a night to celebrate, not to be penned in like _jebrets_."

"It's for everyone's good, Quark."

"Yes, right," he replied, sounding unconvinced.

He then gave her a small smile.

"Nice to see you enjoying yourself for a change," he said.

Ro was taken aback for a second... but then a begrudging smile broke through after all. Quark smiled back.

"See? Knew you could do it."

And he melted back into the crowd.

The crowd had split into a natural break near the crossover bridge, making a front line that could look up the bridge to see Vic and the band.

Just pushing their way to the front were Vaughn and Dax.

Matthias and family were also just arriving from another direction - the parents shielding the kids from the mass. It was clear that the children were far more excited about being out so late and having their jumja sticks than they were about seeing Vic.

"Commander, Lieutenant. Quite a turn out," said Matthias.

"Indeed," replied Vaughn. "And good to see you Sibias."

"You too, Commander."

"Lieutenant Dax," said Matthias. "I want to apologise to you for what I said the other day."

"What did you say?," asked Dax, trying to think back.

"About having "real people's" feelings to worry about. I can see clearly that I was wrong. I shouldn't have been so judgemental. Besides, helping Vic with his problems has helped a lot of other people too. It's nice to see so many folks all enjoying the same thing."

"Don't worry about it, Counsellor. All is forgiven."

Bashir, Kira and Nog came down the spiral staircase and made their way over to them all. Prynn arrived as well and joined Vaughn.

"He's about to go on," said Bashir with obvious excitement.

The gang pulled together, ready for the show. Quark's voice echoed from loudspeakers all over the Promenade.

"Ladies aaaannnnnd gentlemen! (and any variations thereupon). Please welcome to the stage, in a special one-night-only event exclusive to Deep Space Nine, in honour of the new Kai ... Mister! Vic! Fontaine!"

The promenade was rocked by roaring, deafening applause. Vic strutted out to the centre of the stage, the true showman in full Vegas bloom. He had the crowd in his hand and they loved it.

"Ladies and gentlemen...," began Vic. "Friends! I just want you all to know how much it means to this old show horse to see you all here tonight. And I promise, you're gonna get the show of your lives, because..."

At Vic's signal, the band struck up - a full big band sound that filled the entire Promenade. It was the old classic "You Make Me Feel So Young," by Myrow & Gordon.

The crowd, thrilled with the show, were standing there staring at Vic.

Matthias and family were huddled together as were Hetik and Candlewood while Nog was standing with Permenter, Leishman and T'rb.

You make me feel so young

_You make me feel like_

_Spring has sprung_

_And every time I see you grin_

_I'm such a happy individual_

Bajoran medic Aylam was giving flirty glances to a totally oblivious Doctor Tarses.

Bowers was standing with the various security team members all holding glasses of beer and having a great time together.

_The moment that you speak_

_I wanna go play hide-and-seek_

_I wanna go and bounce the moon_

_Just like a toy balloon_

Bashir reached out to take Dax's hand and she let him. She even giggled a bit as he grabbed her in a hold for a bit of on-the-spot, impromptu dancing.

_You and I, are just like_

_A couple of tots_

_Running across a meadow_

_Picking up all forget-me-nots_

By the security doors, Ro was bopping on the spot a little, joining in despite herself. From across the crowd, she spotted Quark near his bar and he grinned back at her.

_You make me feel so young_

_You make me feel_

_There are songs to be sung_

_Bells to be rung_

_And a wonderful fling_

_To be flung_

Vaughn just rolled his eyes but kept smiling the whole time.

Bashir looked adoringly at Dax while Dax was doing her best to ignore it.

_And even when I'm old and grey... _

_I'm gonna feel the way I do today..._

_Cause you make me feel so young. _

Vic wound up his song and the crowd went wild, roaring their approval. Vic smiled for his friends, truly content.

"And now," said Vic. "For all you young lovers out there a special treat from the Everly Brothers."

"Oh, and please remember, there are kids around," he added as an afterthought. This brought an audible chuckle from the crowd.

Vic began his rendering of 'All I Have To Do Is Dream'.

Vic looked around and saw many damp eyes as people huddled together with their loved ones.

After finishing the song Vic took a deep breath.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, as a special treat to all those non-humans out there - and there seem to be a lot of you today - I have learnt a few songs in native languages," he said, nodding to Nog. "Please don't be offended if I didn't get to you. Even I have limitations and some of the songs are hard for me to sing."

Vic spent the next hour singing songs from many of the cultures of the Federation and beyond. Finally, after an hour on the stage, it was time to close the show.

"My friends!" said Vic. "Before I finish, I want thank all those people who made this evening possible. I especially want to thank Julian Bashir and Ezri Dax for helping me dig myself out of the hole I was in. Thanks to Nog for giving a quick lesson in songs of other cultures. Thank you to Captain Kira for allowing me to appear here and, yeah, thank you to Quark too."

A round of applause rang up around the promenade.

"Another special thank you to someone most of you did not see this evening but without whom none of this would be possible. I would like to thank the U.S.S. Voyager's EMH for lending me his mobile emitter. I know how precious it is to him."

This was followed by another round of applause.

"I would also like to send out a special thank you in the name of the command officers here to the non-com officer Sevak for NOT coming and thus giving them the night off."

A chuckle went up in the crowd as Vic continued.

"And last, but by far not least, I would like to thank all of you who came here this evening and I hope to see you all in my club. Otherwise, I may be forced to do a repeat performance."

Vic looked over to Kira who was shaking her head but smiling. There was no way that that was going to happen.

"Finally, for my closing song," said Vic. A groan went up from the crowd.

"Hey, a hologram's gotta sleep too you know!" he said, raising another laugh from the crowd. "Besides, I think that the mobile emitter is programmed to turn me into a pumpkin at midnight.

"So, as I was saying, for my closing song I am going to sing a song made famous by one of my closest friends. I suppose you could describe it as his alma mater."

The crowd started to sway again as Vic began to sing…..

_And now, the end is here_

_And so I face the final curtain_

_My friend, I'll say it clear _

_I'll state my case, of which I'm certain _

_I've lived a life that's full _

_I travelled each and ev'ry highway _

_And more, much more than this, _

_I did it my way …._


	22. Epilogue

The padd was playing a video of a Bolian man in a yellow wetsuit, surfing on high waves of deep red water. Prynn Tenmei was holding the padd in her hand and watching the screen, as she relaxed on her sofa. It was just before bed and Prynn was dressed in the _ceara_, the Andorian silk pantsuit.

She laughed as the Bolian man pulled off a tricky surfing manoeuvre with a flourish. The image changed to a still photo of the Bolian man, with a handful of other people of various species, all celebrating as if at a drunken after-party. Prynn chuckled again.

The words WISH YOU WERE HERE appeared super-imposed over the party picture. Prynn rolled her eyes, amused but at the same time a little sad. She also wished she was there. She had some R&R due and she was definitely going to take advantage of it. Risa sounded like the perfect place to visit. She might even get herself a _horga'hn_ when she was there.

She reached up and tapped off the screen and tossed the padd down onto the coffee table.

_Time for bed_ , she thought to herself.

She stood up, stretched her shoulders and neck out and drank the last of her small glass of water. She began to potter around the room, putting everything in its place and shutting everything down for the night.

She was almost done and was just about to head into the sonic shower when the door chime sounded. She stopped, confused. Who could this be at this time of night?

_Maybe Dad decided to pop over_ .

Well, there was only one way to find out for sure. She went to the door and tapped the control to open it.

"Dad, I thought you said this was too late for - ," she started.

She stopped suddenly when she saw it wasn't her father at the door and just stared, totally dumbstruck.

"Well," asked Thirishar ch'Thane. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"


End file.
